


Tifa Lockhart’s Pleasant Decent into Depravity

by swiftrabbit



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Anal, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Large Breasts, Multi, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiftrabbit/pseuds/swiftrabbit
Summary: Tifa seems to have surrounded herself with plenty of perverted people in the Slums of Midgar. It didn't help that she was one, herself. But since she was still a virgin, she had never let those feelings out enough to affect her life. Until four Avalanche members interrupt her while she was closing the bar, needing her help for a job that just can't wait to be completed. They had an agreement with Johnny to use his ID in exchange for the only thing he wanted; a date with Tifa. Well, why not, she hadn't dated anyone before and it could be fun. What could go wrong? What could go right! Thus, begins the tales of Tifa Lockhart's pleasant decent into depravity.
Relationships: Johnny/Tifa Lockhart, Tifa Lockhart & Wedge, Tifa Lockhart/Johnny's Father, Tifa Lockhart/Original Female Character(s), Tifa Lockhart/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Tifa Lockhart’s Pleasant Decent into Depravity

**Author's Note:**

> I suck with the tags on this site. To clarify, this story is incomplete even though the green checkmark says otherwise.

Tifa Lockhart’s Pleasant Decent into Depravity 

‘Italics’ are only ever Tifa’s inner thoughts

Fucking Long-Ass Author’s Note:  
I am using the remake and a lot of old game stuff for this, so if you have only played the remake, guaranteed spoilers for the next parts of the remake. Though, Square-Enix will most likely change stuff so we’ll see. No worries, I’ll explain the different locations you haven’t heard of. Even if I haven’t described something yet, everything will be at some point. I did my best to elaborate on the different terminologies and fit them into a non-game setting. So, I guess, just ask in a comment if you are confused with something.

I’m fast tracking some things, pushing back others, and messing with canon to fit the story. The biggest difference in Tifa’s life though, is that when Zangan rescues her from the Shinra soldiers after Sephiroth is ‘killed’, he brings her to Midgar over the course of a year just because he felt like training her more on the way and not because her wounds were so bad, like in canon. Sephiroth ‘just’ kicked her down the stairs instead of slashing her with Masamune. Yeah, as if Sephiroth ‘just’ does anything. She’s tough, her wounds looked a lot worse than they were when Cloud found her and then left her there to die alone so he could kill Sephiroth to avenge her. He still got ‘killed’ by Cloud throwing him into the Mako pit inside the reactor. 

Tifa fully recovered on her own during the early days of her training trip. That’s important, since that trip definitely influences a change in her inner personality that will be obvious and very noticeable. It’s the main reason why she has grown up to become such an outwardly prudish, yet inwardly lewd woman. 

This trip also made her body stronger than in canon than is implied. Tifa got more time to train with Zangan so she is an even better martial artist, but mainly, it also caused her addiction to using the Chakra Materia multiple times every day. It enhanced everything about her more naturally than the SOLDIER program does with Mako showers and Jenova cells, just over a long period of time instead of a short burst like them. The differences will be explored more in this chapter and in later chapters. Besides more logically explaining why Tifa can perform a Meteodrive/suplex on something as huge as the Diamond Weapon in the old game, it also had a more fun change of hypersensitizing all of her nerves. Yeah, you read that right. Super mega sex for Tifa; I know your jealous. I am!

Moving on, I made-up a few characters’ names that didn’t have official ones in the Remake. You’ll know who it is easy, since they show up or are mentioned in the background of the games. I also have guest appearances of some random characters from different fandoms and games that I enjoy and am going to have plenty of cameos in the future. Picture the cameos with their own bodies and most of their personalities, but they are definitely different to their true characters since I made them grow up on Gaia. Except for Clint Barton, I just used his first name for Johnny’s Father since I was reminded of him after I replaced Johnny’s mother with Natasha Romanov to explain his red hair that neither of his parents have. Claire Redfield is Jessie’s mom, just aged up. 

And yes, before anyone asks about her when you get to that part of the story, I made Natasha Romanov into an older glasses-wearing sexy-scientist mother. Feel free to praise me in your comment! If anybody makes a story or makes a picture with Natasha like that, send me the link. I want to read/see it.

I do really like a good buildup, as can plainly be seen by this fucking long-ass author’s note, so I made up an elaborate scenario for the fun of it. This has plenty of smut, more than half the chapter, but it will take a while to get there. Going forward, chapters probably won’t be as long as this, but who knows? Not me. Frankly, I’ve been bored as fuck-all sitting at home a lot due to Covid-19 shit, so I just kept adding details because I needed to fill my day by doing something. 

Mostly though, I wrote this because I absolutely love Tifa Lockhart’s character. A lot of this is her thoughts of the moment or reflections of the past, I don’t really see this style for this type of fiction at all so this is kind of an experiment to see if people like it or not. She never seemed to talk overly much in the games, other than to say she needed to take a shower or “Sure thing, coach!”, so I compensated by using her thoughts.

For a shoutout of something related to Tifa, I ABSOLUTELY LOVE Nagoonimation’s Tifa videos on Twitter. They have found their calling in life, whoever they are, let me tell you. If you haven’t seen them, what are you even doing here?! Stop reading my story right now and go find them. There’s like 6 or 7 different ones with a bunch of variations each. The guy/girl is definitely making more. Go wild. I’ll wait… 

(Author whistles Tifa’s Theme to themselves)

You back? Good. Now become a patreon or subscribestar and watch all of the others you missed out on!

I’m joking, of course. I’m not associated with that person in any way, shape, or form. Just a big fan. 

On the very tiny chance that person ever reads my story, “THANK YOU~! For doing what you do!”

Anyway, this is my first try of any kind of fanfiction ever, porn or otherwise, so remember to be kind to me! 

Disclaimer: Square-Enix owns all the Final Fantasy stuff. Not me. Whoever owns League of Legends owns Sarah Fortune. Not me. Whoever owns Resident Evil, Capcom I think, owns Claire. Not me. Glad that’s over.

Chapter 1 – A Father’s Plan ‘Comes’ Together  
\----

“Dah da da da, dah dah, Dah da daa!”

A young woman hummed to the music coming from a nearby jukebox, blaring out an upbeat tune, while she bent over the bar counter and cleaned it with a wet rag. Her name was Tifa Lockhart. ‘That song always makes me feel like I just won a great victory.’ She thought, feeling good just hearing the melody. She was inside 7th Heaven, a small two-story bar, restaurant, and Avalanche base located in the large city of Midgar. No one else was around her right then, the last patron of the bar having exited a few minutes ago. The dirty old drunk even had enough liquid courage to actually smack Tifa on her firm butt cheeks as he left, stunning her enough to get a good squeeze before stumbling away and mumbling to her that her big ass was just as perfect looking as her huge breasts were. For his sheer audacity, Tifa had punched him at just the right spot of nerves near the elbow to give him a numb-dead hand for a good long while. ‘Ha, serves him right!’ She thought with vindication. ‘Sure, it felt good when he surprised me like that, and it woke me up a bit, but I’m not going to encourage that kind of behavior in my bar!’ 

Though, encouraged or not, Tifa’s customers all seemed to be a bunch of horny animals, even the women. She paused in her work, recalling how earlier that same night she overheard a more than half-drunk blonde woman named Rikku loudly speaking with her two girlfriends, Yuna and Paine, about how spectacular it felt to give her big-dicked boyfriend a blowjob. She was bragging about how easy she could take him all the way down, and that her friends were missing out. Tifa thought, yelling at the mental image of the clearly oversexed woman. ‘I mean, who talks about stuff like that for everyone to hear in a public place! Drunk or not, she was practically shouting to her friends about liking the feeling of being so submissive, and getting pleasure because her boyfriend was in bliss from her wonderous technique.’ 

“Ugh, why do the women in my life always seem to be worse perverts than the men.” Tifa muttered to herself. Her face was burning red, embarrassed that she was so fascinated and curious about what Rikku was talking about; Tifa was an inexperienced virgin and didn’t quite understand what the woman was talking about. ‘I really am interested in what she meant though… why would it ever feel good to just submit to her boyfriend using her mouth like that? If a man ever made me think he was trying to dominate me, I would rip his dick off!’ Tifa shook her clenched fists and wondered about the people she surrounded herself with in this crazy city.

Midgar, the city she was in, was entirely built and controlled by the Shinra Electric Power Company. They had a very tight grip on the city’s population since they controlled the source of all Mako energy generation used to power electricity to all its residents. Mako was considered by many to be the lifeblood of the planet and Shinra was pumping out massive amounts of the stuff to convert it into electric power all over the world. Their colossal-sized headquarters was built on top of the city structure right at its center. Towering at 70 floors, it was easily the city’s tallest building. The city itself, built to surround the tower in a massive metal circle, was split into 8 Sectors with each having a single, gargantuan, Mako Reactor to provide power for themselves. From far away it looked like a gigantic steel pizza suspended in the sky by colossal pillars, cut into eight sections, with each slice of metal pizza ready to be served on a plate. 

The city was further split up into two layers. The top layer was nicknamed the 8 Sector Plates, and the ground-bottom layer, the 8 Sector Slums. The Plate area was built hundreds of feet into the sky, each held up by their absolutely massive man-made pillars. The Slums were on the dirt where people built their homes out of whatever they could find, most often sheets of scrap metal left over from old or partially destroyed building projects the Shinra company didn’t care to continue or fix, so they dumped the metal into the Slums. Travel from Sector to Sector was heavily restricted, though the relatively lawless zones of the Slums were no exception, it was easier to get around. Movement between Sectors was regulated at authorized checkpoints and the intricate railway system of tracks running throughout Midgar.

Only employees of Shinra or those rich enough to afford it could live on the Plates. Thus, the Slums had a much larger population of the poor or not very well off. There were exceptions, of course, since some rich families had found their way there. People had their own reasons for why they lived as they did. But, generally, if you lived in the Slums you weren’t going to be able to afford a way to get work on any of the Plates any time soon. Visiting was the best you could do.

Many people carved out good lives for themselves in the Sector Slums, they certainly weren’t all bad. They had electricity to power their homes and whatever equipment they bought or found in the scrap. Food was plentiful, though not very high in variety unless you went out of your way, and there were many entertaining things to do. Things like watching TV programs generated by Shinra or the Golden Saucer, finding good useful equipment in the scrap, speaking with your thousands of neighbors, or even go visit another Sector’s Slum. People were even relatively safe from the intruding monsters that often prowled the area, fatalities being extremely rare, thanks to the dedicated volunteers of the Neighborhood Watch. Life was often simple, but decent in the Slums of Midgar.

That is where the Tifa Lockhart worked and lived, the Sector 7 Slums. 

Tifa was 20 years old, and around 5 feet, 5 inches tall. The people of the Slums would tell you that she had a rare type of beauty about her. Long, velvety strands of very dark brown, nearly pitch black, hair that was tied at the end with a red string to keep it from getting in her way. It was nearly long enough to reach the small of her back. She had a very noticeably pretty face and a set of deep wine-red colored eyes, and a single earring, a silver teardrop, on her left ear.

Tifa was very dedicated to increasing her level of fighting fitness using her specific martial arts training routines. She had inherited them from her teacher, a drifting master martial artist named Zangan, when he had randomly wandered into her home town of Nibelheim when she was 14 years old. She had jumped at the chance at learning under him; he was very famous for being the Grand Champion 6 years in a row of the televised tournaments at the Battle Square, a monster fighting arena at the Gold Saucer. 

Tifa left her hometown a year later after her father Brian Lockhart was killed by one of Shinra’s Mako infused elite warriors, SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth, for some insane reason she was never privy to. After that, and recovering from the physical and emotional trauma of the incident, she began to hate Shinra for their role in what happened and wanted to go to Midgar to try and do something about them. Zangan, who as strong as he was couldn’t defeat the monster-in-human-form Sephiroth, offered to continue training Tifa while escorting her to the city. She gladly accepted. That trip took her all over the planet, constantly traveling and stopping at many notable locations before they finally made it there, over a year later. Nibelheim was on an entirely different continent and they walked the whole way, after all. 

Her dedication to her martial studies had paved the way to developing an incredibly strong and flexible muscular body. She would perform a variation of her routine every morning, without fail, often for hours at a time with the help of her trusty body-revitalizing Chakra Materia. Tifa was, of course, more than just a pretty face and svelte compacted muscles. Her training only enhanced her womanly features. Tifa had been gifted with a physical frame that was more than curvaceous enough to draw the eyes of anyone who saw her. Thanks to her consistent workouts, her already naturally-wide hips and long legs had given way to thick powerful thighs, springy calves, and an amazingly-tight protruding ass. Her waist was thin and trimmed with a rather defined set of supple abs. She had strong, yet compressed, musculature in her arms and shoulders that she trained for both speedy and devastating punches. 

But even with all of those praise-worthy physical attributes, no one would overlook the fact that Tifa had a particularly large pair of full-spherical breasts. They stood out prominently on her chest, clearly being more than above-average in their heaviness and sheer size. While she certainly liked how they made her look, Tifa did not consider herself an overly vain woman. She could get pretty annoyed sometimes at the loss of privacy the size of her tits afforded her when her body’s movements caused her rotund orbs to jiggle around. The sight would cause nearly every man around her she had ever met to pause and stare as it happened. A lot stared even if they weren’t moving. ‘It was like they were drawn to them like a moth to a flame.’ Tifa thought, slightly irritated. She mostly liked the attention, but not ALL the damn time!

To describe Tifa Lockhart’s comely features all together in a single word; attractive.

The outfit she was wearing left little to the imagination of her body’s natural proportions while still covering everything she didn’t want any perverts to actually see. ‘Well, almost everything’ Tifa thought, glancing down at her exposed shoulders and upper arms, bare midriff and chest cleavage, and naked upper thighs. 

For her torso, Tifa had on a white tank top and black sports bra combo that ended right underneath her chest. Two leather suspenders were attached to the front of her belt that went over each of her shoulders and merged into a single strap, attaching to the part of the skirt-belt right above the crack of her ass. They were used to both keep her skirt up and helped to support the outer sides of her breasts in an attempt to lessen their rather noticeable bouncing jiggles when she moved too fast. For both arms, from her wrists to her biceps, she had on a pair of black-colored arm warmers. It all clearly showed off that she had a fine set of abs on her tight stomach, tough streamlined arms and shoulders, and the contours of the two large mounds of her swollen bosom. She had a simple Iron Bangle on her right wrist, two materia slotted inside.

For Tifa’s lower body, she had a belt and a short black skirt that was pleated into segments to help make it easier to perform her martial arts. It cut off right at the bottom of her butt. If she ever needed to bend over too deeply, the beginnings of the rounded curves of her backside would be exposed, teasing the heart-shaped outline of her toned cheeks. On her well-formed legs, she had long black socks that stopped just above her knees and a pair of red and black ass-kicking boots on her feet. They drew the eye to the exposed naked skin of her walnut-cracking thighs. 

Altogether, the clothes helped paint an alluring display on an already provocative body. ‘Have to keep those drunks interested in wanting more so they come back, don’t I? They can look, but I’ll smack them around if they try to touch!’ She thought with a hard smile. Tifa had put this outfit together for two purposes. Firstly, she wanted to entice her customers to come waste their Gil at her bar without actually showing off anything completely indecent. Secondly and what was most important to her, it was good for athletics, so she could move around fast and punch a handsy patron and still have maximum support for her heavy bust. Tifa liked her clothes. ‘It made me feel like I could go toe-to-toe with any monster in the world, and still look good doing it.’

To help when she fought monsters, which always sent a tingling thrill rushing down her spine when the challenge of something dangerous enough to cause her trouble came along, Tifa normally also wore a pair of red and black combat gloves. The left gloved offered protection all the way from the metal knuckles to the armored elbow. The right metal-knuckle gloved hand was also her Materia hand, having the Iron Bangle equipped behind the glove on her wrist, so it wasn’t as armored in case she had to quickly aim any Magic she might need to use. The color of her red gloves was a good complement to her eyes, red kicking boots, and red hair tie. At the moment, there was no need to be ready for combat while she was working so she didn’t have them on. They were currently sitting under the bar counter in a safe place. ‘I don’t want to accidently hurt any patrons that I have to smack around, permanently anyway. They have to be able to come back to buy more booze and food.’ Tifa thought, now washing the floors of the kitchen with a mop, bobbing her head to the new song from the jukebox she could still hear from here.

She was privately proud of the pronounced size and rounded shape of her breasts, the men who stared at her constantly seemed to agree with her wholeheartedly. Mostly, other than liking that she looked good in her top, she was proud because she didn’t think they would have survived her harsh workouts with their fullness intact. ‘They were survivors, just like I am!’ Tifa with a victorious mental fist-pump. 

She knew some women that trained almost as hard as her in their own ways, like her best friend Jessie Rasberry who mostly practiced dancing to keep in shape or the many women monster bounty hunters of the Neighborhood Watch. She could tell that they tended to lose a bit off the size of their breasts in their pursuit of body strength. Tifa’s obviously didn’t. If anything, they stubbornly kept growing as if it was a challenge and they intended to win with blind determination. ‘Maybe I eat more fatty foods than I should be? …Nah, being fond of chocolates and large amounts of steak with my favorite wine wasn’t a crime!’ Tifa thought while performing the back-and-forth motion of cleaning the kitchen’s food preparation area, she wasn’t that tall so she sometimes had to bend over enough to brush her hanging bust against the smooth, cold metal. 

Her most prevalent theory, if it could be called that since she didn’t actually have any evidence, for how her ‘girls’ survived the harsh treatment of her grueling workouts was the daily use of her trusty Chakra Materia. Tifa thought it was doing more for her body than just what people believed it did. Her Master, Zangan, had given her one at the end of the very first day of training in her hometown of Nibelheim, now over six years ago, as a reward for showing her dedication to mastering his fighting techniques. 

Materia was said to channel energy directly from planet Gaia and it was generally thought it was the memories from dead people that allowed an effect to manifest through them. They were condensed spheres of pure Mako Energy. Since Mako was considered the lifeblood of the planet, properly termed as the Lifestream, and people went back to the planet when they died, it wasn’t a stretch to imagine that materia was the energy of thousands of people in one place willing something to happen. It was a pretty thought, and people coveted them all the more because of it. The idea was never proven without a doubt, but pretty much everyone believed it to be the case. 

Materia had very specific magic-like effects per Materia type. Hence, when used, people called their effects ‘spells’. Concentrated Mako deposits naturally created them in caves, waterways, and other land formations. Found all over the world, they allowed a person to do anything from throwing lightning bolts at a target, healing the sick, or even lure large, yellow feathered, two-legged birds to yourself. Some types were plentiful, others were very hard to find, and even unique one-of-a-kind types popped up. Materia and their uses were wide and varied and the reason they worked at all was not fully understood. 

Tifa started using her Chakra Materia every day after she got it, often multiple times. When used the Chakra spell would send a large amount of pure-feeling energy surging throughout her body; it was believed to only help restore a person’s vitality. This energy extended her natural performance but not, she was told, make her stronger. She employed the use of it constantly to keep her stamina up training or even as just a pick-me-up, it always felt invigorating after a long day of hard work in the bar. ‘Was I overusing it?’ Tifa wondered ‘I noticed that my body just seems to ‘work’ better than other peoples’. It could be having some kind of revitalizing effect beyond just increasing my stamina. Perhaps my whole body’s functions where being affected from my prolonged use?’ Her reflexes, hand-eye coordination, the hardness of her bones, muscle tone, and all five senses were all better than everyone around her; other than perhaps the elites of Shinra’s Mako enhanced super fighters, SOLDIERs like Sephiroth, though none ever to his extent. ‘Some would say that I was at a level beyond human.’ Tifa mused ‘Even my nerves, especially my sense of touch. I notice all kinds of sensations across my skin so easily. Rough or smooth, hot and cold, I feel them so keenly. My body just seems to react to outside stimulation more than I see others do…’

Not even Zangan used his Chakra Materia as much as she seemed to; he only used his in emergencies. ‘Now that I think about it, he was getting up there in age so it might not be as effective anymore so he doesn’t bother. Who knows if he did the same as me in his youth? The man took on an adult Behemoth right in front of me and suplexed the giant beast and snapped its neck. He made it look easy!’ Her actual muscles seemed stronger, pound for pound, than all those she compared herself to. Even her Master had said to her that out of the 128 students he has taught over the years, Tifa had already grown to be his very best and could potentially reach his level and surpass it, given time. Zangan had told her that as he dropped her off at Midgar, 4 years ago. She was a much better fighter now. Was it such a stretch to think it was having the same effect on her ‘girls’ as it seemed to have on her muscles, bones, and nerves? If that was the case, and he somehow knew what would happen, then her Master was more of a pervert than she already thought he was, given the way he kept chatting up every single woman they met on her journey with him. 

Tifa recalled her time with Zangan, now cleaning the kitchen appliances. ‘Master always got shot down, something about his large muscular frame and straight-forward demeanor both attracted and intimidated the women he tried to get with. Though, he did get really lucky while we stayed at the Fortune Chocobo Ranch with the Ranch Head’s oldest daughter. The Head of the Ranch’s name was Elliot Fortune. Yes, I remember, her name was Sarah Fortune.’ Tifa thought of all three of them with a fond smile. He had mentioned his eldest son was named Sam, but she had never met him since he had moved away to make his own way in life somewhere else. ‘I think she was, maybe, 30 years old then? Must be 34 by now. That woman obviously wasn’t intimidated by Master, I found them together more than a few times. I’m sure it happened plenty more. She had a voluptuous figure that would give me a run for my money, even now, if she ever showed up in the Slums. Bright red hair with just a tiny bit of freckles. We got chased out of there after 5 months because Elliot found out about the latest affair they were having in the barn. She got pretty loud that time.’ Elliot didn’t like that Zangan didn’t want to settle down and marry Sarah. The martial arts master was a vagabond at heart. They left that same day and went straight to the close-by city of Midgar. 

It had been fun working with the chocobos. For once, Tifa could be an actual cowgirl working on a ranch, or chocobogirl in this case, instead of just dressing like one for her old tour-guide job at Nibelheim for the nearby Mako Reactor located on Mt. Nibel. Chocobos were large, two-legged, flightless birds with very strong beaks and fast feet that came in a large variety of feather colors and sizes. They were very useful for riding, pulling things, and reliably protecting an area from monsters while in large groups. A few warmed up to her enough to fight and train with her. Tifa had once watched them viciously rip apart a big coeurl she had been practicing on. She would have been fine and didn’t actually need the save at the time, but they wanted to help so she let them. It was nice to be shown their appreciation for taking care of them. Ranching was hard work.

Zangan had made a deal with Elliot when they first got there. Tifa and himself would be signed on as greenhorn ranch hands, doing any and everything that was assigned to them for only room and board. In return, the big reason they stayed there was so she could practice her fighting techniques on the plentiful number of local monsters, since so many chocobos in one area always attracted predators. She had fought more monsters in those 5 months while protecting the ranch than the entire rest of her life added together. The ranchers were a tough lot and would normally have taken care of it themselves with their guns, Sarah was notably the best with her two favorite pistols, but they appreciated the help.

Zangan intended to be there if Tifa ever got overwhelmed and needed the saving, but she would be proud to say that even though she had a few close calls she never did need a rescue. He would also exclusively be the one to have taken on any of the Midgardsormr, sometimes called a Midgar Zolom as a nickname because of how close they were to the similarly named city of Midgar, that were known to live in a massive marshland fairly close to that area. A Midgardsormr was an absolutely gigantic species of snake that often got big and long enough to wrap around a decent-sized house, a few times, and then could crush it easily. Elliot said he had seen one that was over 100 feet long when he grew curious as a teenage and trekked into the marsh by himself. He has never been back.

Worse than even their crazy size, was the older ones that could innately use a massive blast of fire the locals called Beta. They only used it when they were desperate since it tired them out enough that they had to immediately lay down and rest after each use, but one boom with it would completely level at least 2 acres of land. Very dangerous. Zangan said it was best that he took them on so he could kill them fast before they got a chance to use it. Thankfully, they breed extremely slowly, and therefore were rare to see even in the marshland they were known to inhabit. They had passed through it to get to the ranch in the first place. Tifa had really wanted to see one, if only from very far away, but none had shown up. 

‘It would have been awesome to see one of those snakes fighting against a Behemoth! I would pay to see that!’ Tifa thought, continuing to work on her cleaning duties. A Behemoth was the undisputed alpha predator on Gaia with two widely known types. Usually having a dark shade of purple fur across its body, sometimes grey, with a large red colored lion-like mane. They got very tall, 10 to 14 feet at their shoulders while standing on all fours, and had long powerful tails with a face that had canine-like features. Large claws, four legs, teeth as big as daggers, and horns the size of a bastard sword. An adult was usually muscled in the extreme so they could weigh up to 6 tons. They even had a similar innate magic as a Midgardsormr, called Flare. 

The difference between the two species abilities was, Behemoths could use Flare many times, no desperation needed, at the cost of it affecting a much smaller, more concentrated area and doing more damage if you got hit with it. A normal type was tough enough, but Type-0s, though smaller at 7 to 11 feet tall, were more dangerous since they were faster, had a more physically resistant hide, much larger horns the size of a jousting lance, and immediately countered magic used on it with Flare. Tifa shivered, intimidated at the thought of the king of beasts but her adrenaline spiked in anticipation of what a challenging fight a Type-0 could give her. ‘I got to fight an adolescent normal type on my trip, now I’m confident enough I could fight an adult straight on like Master did. I would even cautiously try my hand at a Type-0 if I ever found one.’

Tifa had especially liked working as protection at the ranch because it allowed her to be around their most prized ‘stallion’ chocobo. The fastest, the strongest, and most fighting fierce of the thousands around the ranch. He was an all-red feathered chocobo and, oddly enough, he was smaller than any adult she had ever seen or heard of since, only being a little taller than she was. The average adult chocobo was usually around 7 to 9 feet tall. He was only 5 and a half feet. But his small size didn’t do him justice; he was as fast as the wind and stronger than it could be believed was possible for his short stature, especially since he was stronger and faster than all the normal sized chocobos. They named him The Red Comet, Comet for short. She eventually got to ride him in the fields for simple workouts, wash him and lead him around, and even tended to his wounds when he got into scrapes with the bigger males. ‘He was very affectionate towards me after I nursed him back to health when he had that brutal fight with the giant green one, they called that one ‘The Hulk’. Comet gave as good as he got and beat Hulk in the end, though.’

‘He won every fight after that, the little rascal.’ Tifa thought both fondly and exasperatedly, remembering her time at the ranch while she finished sorting out the store room of 7th Heaven and replacing the used booze bottles with full ones. She had heard that someone offered Elliot 4 million Gil if they ever wanted to sell Comet. ‘Oh, the envy. What I could do with just a tenth of that much money. A hundredth or a thousandth even!’ Comet’s winnings from the races at the Gold Saucer alone earned the ranch a million Gil that year. 

Other ranchers with enough money to blow on it could pay the 50,000 Gil stud fee to get Comet to make an egg with one of their females, hoping to get a chick as good or better than the father. His chicks, the ones that she saw him father with the females owned by the ranch since chocobos grew pretty fast, always seemed to have inherited at least most of his speed and strength. With Comet providing so many chicks, they could train and sell them to their heart’s content; getting them enough money to expand the business even more. The best part was the owner and his family weren’t snobs, they were the richest, most down-to-earth people she had ever interacted with so much.

There was one duty that was assigned to Tifa by Sarah as the Senior Ranch Hand to the Greenhorn that she was at the time, most likely as some kind of hazing or joke or something, that she had found oddly fascinating to do. It was her personal dirty secret, something she had never told anyone about. She was startled one day to find the act so immensely enjoyable to watch. She started doing it as often as she could, which, considering it was Comet she was assigned too, was way more times than would be normal. Tifa’s dirty little secret? It was watching The Red Comet having sex with so many females over and over, again and again! 

Yes, Sarah had made Tifa completely in charge of making sure Comet did the deed to every female that they got paid Stud Fees for, even multiple times to make sure he quickened every single one of them. She was there for barely a few weeks and Sarah had approached her with Comet in tow, telling her with a mischievous smile on her pretty slightly-freckled face that Tifa had to be completely and utterly certain that The Red Comet did his job as a Stud for Hire and that she couldn’t look away, just in case he didn’t knock them up. The other ranchers had paid well for the service, after all. Sarah then pointed to the batch of females Tifa was supposed to guide him to. There were a lot of them. 

‘How were there so many rich chocobo ranchers that were willing to pay that ridiculous fee? I was an impressionable nearly-16-years-old girl at the time! Sarah should have known better than to teach me such lewd, voyeuristic habits! I know now that she did that to me to get more time for her trysts with Zangan. She didn’t even wait three weeks to get into his pants, the horny bitch!’ Tifa mentally complained, practically screaming at her mental image of Sarah, as she moved all the chairs back after just getting finished mopping the rest of the floors.  
‘Nothing stopped that chocobo. He even did it during a thunderstorm, the raunchy bird!’ She had been tasked with fixing a broken fence at the edge of the property right before the storm started. As she was running to get inside and away from the rain and lightning, she saw him in the middle of a field doing some yellow female without a care in the world. It was mesmerizing to see how, even though he was so much smaller than them, those females practically formed a line waiting to get their chance with him. 

After a while of bringing Comet to mate with more and more females, Tifa had thoughts about what having sex had actually felt like. Zangan and Sarah obviously felt it was pleasurable. After catching them the second time and then seeing Comet doing it again, she noticed that there wasn’t any real difference to their technique. The male pleasures the female and vice versa. Tifa experimented with touching herself for the first time while watching Comet and mimicking what Sarah looked like she appreciated happening to her. She ended up masturbating more times than she would care to count, while hidden away from view, watching Comet hammer away at some female and enthusiastically enjoying himself. 

‘Don’t judge me!’ Tifa’s face blushed a pretty pink color, pausing in her work to look around for possible mind readers. ‘There’s seems to be a materia for everything, I know it has to exist somewhere!’

Sarah later confessed to her that chocobos were one of the few species outside of humans that had sex just for the pleasure of it, at least, that she knew of. She could have just been teasing her but Tifa swore the last time she watched from behind the bushes, vigorously touching herself, that Comet had stared right at her the entire time he rutted with that all-black feathered chocobo with deep wine-red eyes… 

That thought stopped Tifa short from what she was currently doing. ‘Woah! Now that I think about it, I didn’t catch that the female’s coloring was so close to mine, until just now. He really did pick that bird just to mess with me!’ The thought was unnerving and, oh, so arousing. Her face now flushed completely red, she could even feel the heat gathering in her chest and core as her thoughts progressed to what might have happened if Tifa had stayed at the ranch… “Aaoogh!” She unconsciously groaned aloud, her body turned on, by imagining Comet’s unblinking stare and focused pounding. She was astonished at where her thoughts were taking her. 

‘What that bird could have done TOO me, what he did to so many others… he obviously didn’t care that I was human. He was small for a chocobo, but he was big for a man. Maybe… Ah! Stop thinking about that! Can’t get all hot and bothered before I go home for the day even at this time of night. Those men that always hang right outside my apartment building would still be up and will notice flushed appearance. They would take it as a ‘sign’ that the planet gave them permission to try hitting on me. Of course, none would succeed before I punched their lights out and left them for the crows, but it would be a hassle if rumors started that I killed someone, even in self-defense.’ Tifa laughed to herself, still red-faced and flushed, at her morbid joke. 

It was late at night in 7th Heaven, the bar she was the tender/waitress/financial accountant for. Her and the cook, Wedge, were the only actual employees of the place. He was downstairs in the secret basement at the Avalanche meeting that started right after closing time, so he couldn’t help like he usually would. She had had to clean the kitchen too, to cover for him, and that took up more time than she liked. The building was technically owned by Barret Wallace, her employer and leader of his branch of Avalanche, an organization directly opposed to everything Shinra. Tifa hated Shinra for their part in her father’s demise so she didn’t care that she was technically working for a bombing terrorist. Though, even his own daughter Marlene would tell you that Barret knew jack shit about running the business side of things and left it all up to Tifa to actually take care of the bar for him. ‘Language, Marlene! Hehe, Marlene wouldn’t actually say that, most likely it would be closer to, “Daddy is bad at this, your so much better, Tifa!”’ Tifa thought, imagining Marlene’s childish tone of voice. 

Tifa was just finishing up all of her duties for the night. Once getting done with adjusting the tables, she took a step back to admire her work. She was trying to distract herself from her now full-body blush and aroused state of mind from her imagining what exciting times Comet could’ve planned for her if she had stayed. 

‘Money! That’s always distracting. I can think about that.’ She glanced at the cash register. ‘…Only 615 Gil today?’ Tifa mentally gave a sigh. ‘It has been pretty slow lately. Damn! I only get 55 Gil a day for myself, plus whatever is in the tip jar, the rest goes to Shinra’s 15% price-of-doing-business tax, other overhead, and paying all the Avalanche members. Which Barrett insists on doing even if they haven’t done anything truly significant to help bring Shinra down yet, other than meet and do their sabotage missions that don’t seem to really affect anything. Well, other than that nice boy Wedge, of course. He cooks the food during rush times and tastes tests all my new dishes to put on the menu for me. Ugh, if this slow period lasts any longer, I’m going to be short on rent this month.’ The sound of the secret pinball machine elevator coming to life and lowering to the basement interrupted her thoughts. 

‘They get finished with their Avalanche meeting? Wait! I haven’t fully distracted myself yet! I’m still beet red! My tits are erect!’ She lifted her hands to touch her chest to double-check. Yep, very pronounced and noticeable to her, the bra could only do so much after already getting stretched out by her buxom breasts. Tifa hurried to grab the same rag she had discarded earlier after getting done with it and started using it on a nearby tabletop. She vigorously scrubbed at one spot, pretending to be rubbing a stain out of it in frustration. It wasn’t far off from the truth. ‘Hopefully, they will just think I got angry at this fake stain and that will explain my red face.’ The elevator comes back with all four of the official Avalanche members in tow. They were also all volunteer members of the Sector 7 Slums Neighborhood Watch, protecting the Slums from monster incursions. 

‘I may have overdone it a bit?’ Tifa noticed she was directly facing the elevator as she was leaning forward to work on the ‘stain’ and after looking up, caught all three of the guys staring down her huge cleavage with slightly-opened mouths. Even the usually pokerfaced Biggs had a noticeable expression of awe, for once. She had given them the perfect angle to view down her over-stressed bra to see her heavy swinging boobs and the crevasse between her rose-colored blushing globes. ‘Oops… I didn’t mean to give them a show.’ She stopped fake washing and stood up to prevent any more of that.

Tifa wasn’t an official Avalanche member, though like them she was also a member of the Neighborhood Watch. For the watch, she performed monster hunting bounties; they didn’t pay very well for the service but it was a good chance to test her techniques on the poor, unsuspecting monsters. No mercy was given to them in her quest of martial arts excellence. She believed in Avalanche’s cause enough to look the other way and help them when she could from time to time, especially for her father’s memory, but also because Shinra was taking so much Mako from the planet. She really wanted to put a stop to the heavy use of Mako energy ever since she was first told of all the bad effects it could be having on the planet. But, realistically, she didn’t think they had any actual way to oppose such a large company with so few people without doing more harm than good. ‘Still,’ Tifa thought ‘if they can think of something that isn’t as drastic as their sabotage bombings, I would change my mind. They need an alternative to Mako first! Leaving so many people without converted electrical power will just make things worse!’

“Tifa! Can I talk to you for a sec? We need your help for later tonight.” Said Tifa’s best friend, Jessie Rasberry, one of the four members of Avalanche in front of her.

Jessie walked up to Tifa as the others stood just behind, looking interested in the conversation. ‘Or maybe they’re just waiting on the possibility of me giving them another accidental show of my cleavage?’ Tifa added to herself in embarrassment. She looked at Jessie as the woman approached. Tifa considered her best friend to be a beautiful young woman, a little older at 23 years old, with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail with red string and a red bandanna around her forehead to hold up her long bangs. Of the same height as Tifa, and also having a nice slender figure with a well-formed ass thanks to all the dancing she practiced, Jessie had a pretty girl-next-door kind of vibe. Her dancing gave her a more womanly-type of grace than Tifa thought she could ever pull off herself even with all of her martial arts training. Jessie has been Tifa’s best friend ever since they met two years ago when Jessie came back to live in the Sector 7 Slums from her time at the Gold Saucer, where she had lived previously. They have done a lot of things together since then. Jessie had a perky fun-loving personality, was easily excitable and liked to joke around, without being overwhelming which Tifa appreciated a lot. 

Jessie used to be an actress when she worked at the Gold Saucer, sort-of anyway. The Gold Saucer was an incredibly massive tower built in the middle of a desolate area where the town of Corel used to be before Shinra burned it to the ground to stop a terrorist group that was attacking their nearby Mako Reactor. That group was the original Avalanche, before Barret and company joined up. That Mako Reactor is a very large one, it currently powers the entire Saucer by itself.

The Gold Saucer was bigger than even Shinra Tower. It was the very center of any and all forms of entertainment on the entire planet, nowhere else could compare to the sheer number of things to do in one place. If it was found to be pleasurable, they had it. Full stop. Food, games, amusement rides, battles to the death with monsters, enough loose men and women for hire to satisfy anyone’s sexual preference, the biggest and most elaborate high stakes chocobo racing in the world, movie screenings and singers, even a drama center for those that liked a good old-fashioned on-stage show, and plenty more besides. Jessie, working at their stage production theatre, had finally landed the big starring role of the “Princess” she had worked so hard for. But days before her first show tragedy decided to strike her parents still living in Midgar. 

Her father Rowen Rasberry was the Maintenance Supervisor in the Sector 7 Mako Reactor, a very important job since the entirety of Sector 7, both the Slum and on the Plate, depended on him to keep it running smoothly. But this big responsibility caused him to be overworked by Shinra, often up to 14-17 hours a day fixing problems with the leaky piping, installing upgrades, and replacing faulty energy conduits. Without his rest, he had fallen asleep standing up and fell into a nearby Mako storage tank. Rowan was, even 2 years later, still in a coma due to how the exposure of so much pure Mako completely overwhelms a person’s mind. There were no known treatments, other than keeping a person alive with a feeding tube and hoping for the best. His condition is termed Severe Mako Poisoning. 

Jessie was, of course, distraught this had happened to her father and came rushing back immediately when she had heard the news from her mother, Claire. Jessie never actually told her mother that she had permanently moved back to the Slums, only that she had enough time between shows to visit. She thought the loss of her dream at the Gold Saucer would hurt her mother even more and didn’t want to add to the trauma. Her parents currently lived on top of the Sector 7 Plate in the Shinra Employee Housing District; Claire was allowed to live there with her comatose husband since she was currently a secretary working at the Shinra tower under Reeve Tuesti, Head of Urban Development. 

Claire Rasberry née Redfield was a strong woman, she patiently waited on her husband’s recovery and never doubted that he would pull through. To help her not dwell on her sometimes-depressing thoughts of Rowan’s condition, she put her all into her work and even pursued her hobby as a motorcycle mechanic. She was very good, she bragged that she even had a few members of SOLDIER as clients. Tifa, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie would go visit with her and eat her homemade pizza they called ‘The Midgar Special’. Wedge would joke that eating so much of her special pizza growing up was what caused him to be fat so it was her fault for being such a great cook. Claire would ask if Jessie would want to move back into her house, and possibly join the Sector 8 Theatre instead of the Gold Saucer. Jessie would just evade the question, guilty that she was lying to her mother about being a part of Avalanche. 

Since Jessie moved back to Midgar, besides feeling vindictive enough of Shinra for their role in her father’s condition to learn how to build explosives and joining Avalanche to have a way to use them on the company, Jessie taught a lot of the local girls how to act professionally and dress fashionably with what they had available. She had even made suggestions that Tifa had used to create her current outfit. Jessie was very popular for her helpful attitude. She had plenty enough of the male attention on her, given how flirty she could be when she spotted someone she liked, and Tifa was grateful to have her be the focus of the guys while she was around.

“We were wondering if you could help us with a little Avalanche operation, a ‘get it while it’s hot’ kinda thing. We sort of agreed on something without consulting you, I’m so sorry!” Jessie started confident but quickly mumbled the last part, looking a little red-faced herself. ‘Though Jessie’s must be actual embarrassment or shame, unlike my lingering arousal.’ Tifa thought, really hoping none of them would comment about her blush. She was usually a lot more poised than this, but this wasn’t a fight. She couldn’t punch them to go away. 

Tifa answered in a dry tone, “An agreement that you all made involving me? You’re going to have to be more specific. That doesn’t give me much to work with.” She looked to the side; her previous flush hadn’t rescinded yet and she was embarrassed to be spoken to so soon after having thoughts about Red Comet and his possible ‘designs’ for her. This situation with them all crowding around her and seemingly ganging up on her just prolonged the heat in her core more than it should’ve. ‘They’re all staring at me so intently, like Comet was…’ Tifa couldn’t help but noticing to herself. “And isn’t tonight a little late for a spur of the moment thing? It’s Monday already, just after midnight.” 

“Well, there’s the rub, Tifa,” Biggs jumped into the conversation. He was 25 years old and only a little taller than her. Tifa looked at him. His body was straight-backed and his face was focused on her at a high level of intensity, like he always seemed to have when she spoke with him. He was the most actual military-like of the four. He was second in command after Barret for their independent Avalanche cell, though, if you asked him about it, he would snark and be quick to say he was third in command. ‘Marlene always went first with Barret involved, the big softy.’ She thought with a small grin.

Biggs wore a red bandanna around his head of black hair, the same red as Jessie’s similar one. He was built pretty strong, with wiry muscles that slimmed him out. He preferred guns to straight up fighting. He was probably only as strong looking as he was because he ate well and worked hard setting up an orphanage in the Sector 5 Slums he volunteered at, constantly moving large boxes of supplies as they needed it. She heard from Jessie that the kids simply loved having him around, Tifa hadn’t gotten the opportunity to visit the Sector 5 Slums yet. 

She always thought Biggs was pretty handsome looking, not a pretty boy type, more rugged and worldly. He reminded her of an old movie star she saw once when Shinra still made those without all the pro-Shinra propaganda they interlaced all their films with now. She stopped watching them after they started that. Tifa remembered the particular movie star. ‘Charlie Shawn, or something like that. I can’t remember his last name. It was a Wutai War movie, I’m sure. The movie character even wore a similar colored cloth around his forehead.’

Biggs continued. “We only found out this intel from our contact, Al, 6 hours ago and couldn’t act on it until we got confirmation from Jessie’s computer downstairs. We just finished connecting to the video feed the way Al taught us and found the crate inside. Shinra warehouse, Sector 7-15, has gotten a shipment of some medium-to-high grade blasting gel. Not quite the best stuff, but certainly enough for our purposes. 7-15 is a low security goods warehouse; it’s actually supposed to only be there tonight and be moved in the morning to a more secure location. Al said their transport was seen having engine problems and they needed to stop there to fix it. We need the gel, Jessie knows explosives better than any of us since we use her small homemade stuff on all of our missions, but this is a more dangerous, slightly unstable, material and she still needs to get more familiar working with it before we do anything delicate using it. That will take time and experimentation. The sooner we get some for her, the better.”

Tifa knew Al, he was that flirty intel operative that mostly worked with the original Avalanche group. He would still give Barret’s independent cell good information on targets for their sabotage missions if he felt that they could get the job done faster. ‘His intel is always trustworthy, neither Avalanche can afford Shinra finding them out with bad information.’ Al never failed to make a pass at her when he was around. He gave her a flower once to try and woo her, she turned him down. Tifa already knew of three girls that fell to his charms, she wasn’t going to be whatever number on his bed post.

Wedge’s voice sounded out, a little rushed, “Don’t worry Tifa, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. I’m sure we can think of something else if we need to.” ‘Sounds like he doesn’t really want me to do whatever it is they agreed for me to do.’ Tifa thought, glancing at him. ‘He is sweet for looking out for me like that.’ He was Avalanche’s youngest member, just turning 20 years old, cat lover, and a little overweight. Ok, a lot overweight. Fairly tall, around 5’ 11”, he had a red bandanna, like Jessie and Biggs. Those red bandannas symbolized their comradery and the fact they all grew up together here in the Sector 7 Slums. Tifa liked the symbolism of all three Avalanche members standing side-by-side while wearing them together. Wedge wore his over the top of his head, more like a cap than a headband. He would certainly qualify as the nicest boy she had ever met. Wouldn’t hurt a fly if he could help it, which always surprised her that he would join such a dangerous group like Avalanche. 

Tifa noticed he got scared easily, but he always pushed through it and went along with their dangerous anti-Shinra missions. Wedge had some steel in his bones, hidden away, and she could appreciate that a lot. ‘He also had the biggest crush on me of anyone else around, besides maybe Johnny.’ Tifa could tell. He never acted on it, but he always had a smile, blush, and kind words for her. Total confidence booster whenever she needed it. ‘Too bad though, I don’t actually mind his larger size. The one time he got so excited about a successful mission that he hugged me, shouting and sharing his joy with me, I felt like I was hugging a big pillow!’ Tifa thought with a smile and focused her stare into his eyes. ‘I remember how embarrassed he got when he finally realized my boobs were smooshed against him. It was very endearing.’ 

Predictably, Tifa’s continued stare and smile caused Wedge’s face to flush and a sheepish smile formed while he stared back in return, not backing down. ‘There’s the steel he always seemed to show on his missions.’ She was more into the pretty boys, true, but if he had more confidence in himself and was willing to learn some fighting techniques from her to throw his weight around properly, she could work with that. ‘Something to ponder about later…’

Barret Wallace looked like he wanted to move things along, “What we need, is for you to deal with Johnny at his house so we can grab his ID from his wreck-of-a-car, get into the warehouse with it, get the goods, and hightail it out of there. A few hours tops, Shinra none-the-wiser.” 

Barret was a big bear of a black man. He was the oldest at 35 years old, with an incredibly solid, muscular body and the tallest at around 6’4”. He had worked in the coal mines of his hometown of Corel, before it was destroyed by Shinra, since he was a boy and his hard work clearly paid off. He looked like he was easily 270 to 300 lbs. or more of muscle. He had lost most of his right forearm down in some kind of accident, no details offered. He had an adopted daughter named Marlene, 4 years old, and they both lived in the second-floor apartment above 7th Heaven. 

He adopted her after the accident that took his arm also killed his best friend Dyne, her father, and her mother was killed by Shinra razing the town of Corel that same day. They didn’t care about the town, just wanting to destroy the people trying to attack the nearby Mako Reactor, their money maker. He hated Shinra for what they did, what they took from him, and making it so Marlene would never know her real parents. So, they stayed in the remains of Corel just long enough to get his arm fixed up with a gun-attachment by a mechanical genius that had also survived the aftermath with him. Barret affectionately called him Old Man Sakaki. Barret thanked him for gifting him with his new arm, his Partner, and moved with Marlene in tow to Midgar to join Avalanche to take his revenge on Shinra as soon as he could.

For some utility, he currently had a Gatling gun attached in place of his right hand, though he could change it to other types as he wished. She had seen him with a giant set of scissors attached, once. No idea what he needed those for. ‘He must keep up some kind of workout routine to keep what he’s got, even that arm is still big. Though, I imagine lugging that big gun around constantly is its own workout.’ Tifa considered him to be a burly type of handsome, and incredibly cute with the way he doted on his daughter. ‘I love Marlene to death, such a precocious girl, and so well-behaved thanks to Barret and I teaching her all we could.’ 

Barret might not know much about business accounting, but he certainly knew his ethics, was a great in-the-moment problem-solver, and never let his fears override his need to fulfill his duty. These traits not only made him a good role model for Marlene, but also made him the de facto leader of his Avalanche cell. His mind was always focused on what needed to be done that day, in that moment, to get closer to taking down Shinra. His only problem; Barret was only one man on a small team going up against the largest organization on the entire planet. Not very good odds. They were limited in what they could accomplish by themselves, and Tifa could understand that they needed this mission to succeed so they had more options to make a bigger impact saving Gaia from Shinra’s overreliance on Mako energy. 

Tifa had caught Barret looking at her, checking her out, plenty of times. The sunglasses he usually wore, even at night funnily enough, weren’t a hard obstacle to bypass when he continually stared at her assets. In particular, he seemed to focus his attention on her perfectly sculpted ass. Normally, she actually wouldn’t have minded if he had tried to pursue her, since at this point Marlene was already an adopted daughter in her heart and Barret was a very good father, but she didn’t agree with how zealous he was about using Avalanche to get his revenge while ignoring the possible consequences of his actions. A big turn off. ‘Still, I have the same motivations for being here. If he toned his single-minded focus down a bit, we could work on an alternative solution together. I’ve got to keep my options open and all that. I haven’t even been on a date yet in my entire life, so no sense eliminating anyone at this point.’

Tifa questioned what Barret had said to her, “You have to get Johnny’s ID in order to get what you need from that Shinra goods warehouse?... How does his ID get you into a restricted area like that, even a low-level one, and do I even want to know what you intend to use the gel for after Jessie gets more familiar with it?” Tifa said that last part with as much artificial anger she could muster. She was still flushed with embarrassment from when she thought about Comet staring at her while fucking that red-eyed black feathered chocobo, so she was thrown off-balance when they all started talking to her at once right after that. She didn’t distract herself with money issues enough to remove that image from her mind before they confronted her. 

‘Could they ‘read’ my thoughts from my expression? Is Mind Reading Materia a real thing? Is my dirty little secret safe from being discovered? Oh god, now I’m thinking of them watching me play with myself while watching Comet, it’s like a downward spiral of more and more lewdness! My face is so red, I’ve got to play it off like I’m actually angry.’ She exclaimed, “And what happens to Johnny when they find his ID code showing up the night something is stolen?!” ‘Perfect deflection, yes, good job, me!’

Wedge was quick to reassure her. “You got it all wrong Tifa! Johnny actually agreed to give Jessie his ID earlier this week to get other stuff for Avalanche we were going to do later. The warehouse is one he is completely authorized to enter, so he won’t be flagged. He said he would get his father to make a new one. He agreed.” He sighed sadly. “But only if Jessie could get you to go with him to take you on a date. We were going to wait and get it some other way, but like Biggs said, after we learned about tonight it is our only window to get some decent stuff for Jessie to work with. The small stuff only lets us do small jobs. Johnny works with his father to get supplies delivered throughout this sector, his ID works with this and a lot of other low security goods warehouses.” ‘Ah, that’s why he didn’t want this to happen. Who would want their crush to go on a date with someone else?’ Tifa thought, feeling sad for him, to herself. 

Jessie interjected, “We really didn’t want to ask you to do that with Johnny, I promise, I was working on a different way to get some. We were hoping he would cave if we got him some other kind of deal for some cool Materia or something, but nothing came up. BUT! Since it is so late tonight, if we spring it on him now, and you haven’t eaten dinner yet anyway, right? Right, he would get so excited and he would probably just cook some meal, taking more time, and just talk and talk like he usually does. We didn’t want him to know about the blasting gel, so I told him we would be getting shipments of medicine and some Healing and Cleansing Materia whenever we can to help everyone who can’t really afford those in the Slums. It just so happens that there is some we can grab, according to the camera footage, that’s why all of us are going, to carry it all! Can you just, I don’t know, entertain him, nod at the right times, for a few hours and make an excuse to leave? That should fulfill our end of the bargain.” 

‘Jessie must be nervous since she was talking even faster than usual.’ Understandable, since they are basically agreeing to force Tifa into a dating service for an exchange and she wasn’t even getting anything good out of it for herself. ‘But, would it really be so bad to go on some kind of date, or whatever he had planned, with Johnny?’ Tifa thought to herself. She was just thinking a few minutes ago that she hadn’t even been on a date in her life. She would consider this a fake-date, at least. Close enough. Johnny was even of the pretty-boy type that she liked to look at. Red spiky hair, good face, and a nice body. His personality on the other hand? ‘He was like that chihuahua puppy from Costa del Sol I saw when Master and I passed through on the way to Midgar. It wouldn’t stop barking and running circles around me.’ On one hand, that energy might translate well in the bedroom. ‘Then again, he might finish really fast, too. Not that I plan on sleeping with him tonight! He would tell everyone, and their dogs, by morning if that ever happened.’ 

Tifa heard a sound, turned to it, and saw that Barret was impatiently tapping his foot and looked ready to go get the blasting gel right away. They still haven’t said what they wanted it for. To blow something up, was obvious, but what that something was, wasn’t. But, moving on from that can-of-worms, since they most likely don’t have an exact target yet anyway, the second part Jessie said came to mind. The taking of medicine and some Healing and Cleansing Materia for the needy in the Slums? ‘I fully approve of that idea.’ Tifa thought. ‘Taking one for the Avalanche team for a few hours, even an unofficial member like me, it would be worth it. The Cleansing Materia, especially.’ 

Medicine was fine, but you only got one use out of it. Materia could be used again and again, only not working if you tired yourself out too much since it took a little out of you each time you used a spell. Even then, you just need a good night’s rest and then off you go to try again. Healing Materia was pretty rare, but it was one that vendors usually went out of their way to find. It worked on physical wounds, only. Like a cut, broken bones, or even something as bad as internal bleeding if you were experienced at using it. Tifa had one slotted to the Iron Bangle on her wrist, along with her trusty Chakra Materia. 

Finding a Cleansing Materia on the other hand was closer, to use an analogy, to finding a gold nugget in the middle of a 50-acre full-grown wheat field. Even if it was there, it would be practically impossible for most people to find. The materia dealt with curing all kinds of sicknesses like getting rid of poisons, stopping diarrhea, and a whole bunch of other internal body issues. It was infinitely more useful to the common person. A licensed doctor usually had one issued to them if they were senior enough; it was sort of a rite of passage to being considered a ‘great’ doctor. She knew of one on the Plate that lived a block down from Jessie’s parent’s place. Tifa had passed the house and read the sign on the lawn advertising his possession of a Cleansing Materia written on it the last time Biggs, Wedge, and her had went with Jessie to visit Claire. There weren’t any doctors like that living in the Sector 7 Slums. 

‘Fine, I’ll do it, I’ll let Johnny try to woo me for a few hours so my friends can do a good deed and steal from the rich to help the poor. But how would this work? Would I just wear what I have on and call it good? This outfit wasn’t exactly “date” material.’

Tifa gave out a large explosive sigh. 

She looked at all their hopeful faces, Wedge’s still looked kind of sad. ‘Sorry Wedge, if you get the courage to ask, I’ll say yes.’ Tifa mentally promised him. ‘Even maybe if you don’t, depending on how this fake date goes.’ Tifa wasn’t feeling very hopeful on what Johnny had planned for tonight. She might want Wedge to give her a confidence boost tomorrow, so she could just force him to do something with her, he wouldn’t mind. ‘Maybe I can make that new dish I’ve been looking at in my apartment instead of 7th Heaven like I usually do and force him inside to test it. He hasn’t been inside a woman’s place before, it should be something nice for him to experience.’

Jessie had both hands folded together saying under her breathe, “Please, pretty please.” ‘I’m the most annoyed with her. Jessie is the one who actually promised Johnny that I would do this. Sigh, she has her reasons though, I can’t be TOO annoyed at her. And she did say she only promised Johnny to do this so she could stall him and offer him something else when she had it later.’

Tifa looked at Barret, his foot was tapping still, a bit faster than before. ‘Barret just keeps looking more impatient. I wonder how Marlene is doing? I hope she fell asleep, ok.’ 

Tifa ended up stopping on Biggs. Out of everyone, she could never get a completely good read on what he was thinking. Her flush from her lustful thoughts earlier still hadn’t fully gone away and she was still a little scared one of them might have found some Mind Reading Materia. She did not want her dirty little secret to get out. People would think she was weird. ‘If Biggs could read my mind, and with the way he was staring right into my eyes he could be concentrating on getting through my non-existent mental defenses, I wouldn’t even know if he thought I was weird or not.’ If a Materia like that existed, the former movie star lookalike would own it. She was sure. If only for the anti-Shinra intel it could get him. 

“I’ll do it.” Tifa finally said.

“Yeah!”  
“Alright.”  
“Thank you, Tifa”  
“About time.”

Jessie, Biggs, Wedge, and Barret, in that order, exclaimed. 

Tifa continued, “But how will this work, do I just show up looking like this? Shouldn’t I at least take a quick shower first? I’ve been working all day, after all.” 

Jessie was quick to respond to that, “No, and Yes! Now that we have your approval these guys can go get ready for the mission,” Gesturing wildly to the rest, “since none of them have their equipment yet and we shouldn’t all leave at once, anyway, so they will all leave to the agreed spot in their own time. For us, you go take that shower upstairs. I have a surprise I was saving for your birthday coming up and it isn’t quite done, but needs must! I can get my stuff at the same time, my roommate sleeps like a log and she won’t hear a thing, and get back before your shower is even finished.” She gave Tifa a big smile. 

‘A surprise?’ Tifa couldn’t help but widen her eyes and mouth a little in shock at her best friend’s thoughtfulness. In the context of her earlier question the surprise must be something to wear on the date. ‘Jessie was going to give me a date dress for my birthday? It’s March, she was preparing two months ahead of time. That is so sweet of her to do that~! I’m actually getting excited for this; I don’t own anything nice besides a rather plain sundress or two.’

The guys left to get themselves ready, Barret just up to his room on the second floor of 7th Heaven, and Jessie left at the same time. Quietly, it was rather late at night and Marlene should have went to bed hours ago. Hesitantly, Tifa went to go take that shower. ‘Am I really going through with this?’ Walking through the back door and through the kitchen and finding the stairs she went to the second-floor apartment. 

She decided to quickly pop her head into Marlene’s room to see how she was doing. Opening the door, a crack, she saw her fast asleep. ‘She was even softly snoring.’ Tifa thought with a giggle into her hand. Closing the door, she found the shower door just past Barret’s room, who was getting ready as quietly as he could so he wouldn’t wake Marlene. Clank! “Shit!” Barret whispered softly, cursing at himself, as he had knocked two of his bullet-magazine cases against each other. She couldn’t resist a soft laugh at that. ‘Clumsy.’ She closed the bathroom door and proceeded to push the shower curtains to the side and turn on the hot water to get it ready and then started taking off her clothes.

‘Yep, I got pretty sweaty today.’ Looking at the medium-sized mirror she saw her naked reflection. Her large breasts were still more perky than she thought they should be, no longer being suppressed by her sports bra that did its best to keep them contained inside itself, only mildly successful. ‘My Chakra Materia has got to have been helping me out, I love that thing!’ Thinking on that, and feeling tired from her long day anyway and wanting to be more awake for this fake-date, she grabbed her Iron Bangle from her pile of clothes and slipped it back on her wrist again. Closing her eyes, she whispered to herself to activate its only spell, “Chakra.” She could feel the revitalizing energies flowing through her still flushed body, restoring her stamina as much as it was able to. 

Tifa was lamenting over the fact she was still feeling embarrassed about nearly being ‘caught’ thinking about her dirty little secret. It had her shaking her head and muttering to herself, “No! Quit thinking about that stupid bird! Just because he was on the small side for a chocobo and his cock wasn’t some huge monster like a normal adult chocobo, doesn’t mean it would even fit anyway. I’m mean sure,” She opened her eyes and stepped into the shower, letting the Chakra Materia continue to do its work. She found the liquid two-in-one body and hair soap bottle and poured some into her sponge and started lathering her body while still thinking of the past. Her eyes closed again, as she rubbed every part of herself with the soap. 

‘Comet’s was like what a large-sized guy’s dick was supposed to be, right? Maybe 11 inches and a noticeably large girth, it’s entirely possible I could fit most of it inside me. I’ve heard the women around here talk about one or two of their boyfriends being around that size and they seemed fine with it. They talk about stuff like that all the time when they get drunk.’

“Ah, hmmmm, hmmmm, ah ah…”

She couldn’t help it. She had been thinking of Comet way too much this evening, and what she used to do to herself at the Ranch as she watched him fuck his conquests. She didn’t realize she had unconsciously started to touch and fondle herself after she finished lathering her whole body with soap and dropped the sponge. Over her tits, down her to her waist, cupping her succulent butt cheeks, and down her smooth powerful legs to the bottom of her feet. 

Tifa’s sex was getting hotter, feeling stimulated at her dirty little secret once again coming to the forefront of her mind and overshadowing all other thoughts. The steaming hot water was steadily splashing against her body, landing on her always hypersensitive tits, and it wasn’t helping her situation at all. It always felt good to take a hot shower even without her thoughts making it feel even hotter. Her hands were now rubbing the soap all along and around her over-sized chest, increasing their sensitivity even further with the constant brushing of her hands and the lingering soap suds on her tender nipples. Both of her hand’s travels reluctantly continued with her task of washing herself by trailing from her bust to her neck, and into her scalp and hair. She was trying to finish cleaning herself, but her focus wasn’t there. 

Tifa’s eyes were still shut, performing her task from memory alone, her thoughts still remaining on how good it must feel to actually have sex with as big a dick as she had seen Comet’s to be. Finishing lathering her hair as quickly and uniformly as she could, she consciously let her hands start playing with herself. They started massaging her breasts again, making sure to tweak her nipples with every pass they made. Her right was still on her breasts, giving them both attention by itself. Her left slowly made its way, fondling every body part a moment as it did so, to her butt-cheeks. She bent lower to reach as much as she could with just one hand. Not done, it went around her hip and finally to her smoldering pussy. 

“Ah, oh, AH, OH, HMMM!” She couldn’t stop her voice from crying out as she rubbed and caressed her love box. 

Moaning getting a bit louder with every touch, Tifa reflected on her current situation. ‘This is what I always end up doing whenever I think of those intense eyes staring at me while driving his mate into the ground. Its, it, it’s even worse now that I know he meant to have sex with me too!’ She thought about her having that epiphany today, about what Comet had meant to do her, the same thing he had done to that red-eyed black feathered chocobo. The thought of him doing THAT to HER, aroused her more than any other time that she could remember doing this. Her voice was gaining cadence now, coming out every time she took a deep breathe. She leaned forward, pressing her breasts hard into the wall and started dragging them up and down and in circles, their sensitivity increasing with every cycle, as she moved to now drive one hand’s two fingers inside her core, and the other on her clit in time with what she imagined Comet’s thrusts would be. “There it is, keep going!”

Moaning loudly, she finally remembered where she was and cut herself off by shutting her mouth. ‘I hope no one has heard me doing this…’ She never could completely stop herself from moaning whenever she masturbated like this. Even through her shut mouth and gritting teeth, she could hear herself. “Hmmmm, HmmmM, HMMMM!” ‘I was lucky the Ranch was so large and I kept a mental tally where everyone was to give me time to let myself go. I always made myself get too loud!’ Tifa’s imagination ran wild. Comet was on top of her now, caressing her back with his feathers as he kept thrusting forward with his massive strokes, licking her neck at just the right spot!

She was touching herself all over her body, always having one hand on her honey pot rubbing around her pussy lips, the other on her abs and up to her breasts and squeezing her nipples. Her meaty butt cheeks were next. ‘Comet was pounding me extra hard now. ‘His forceful strokes had to have felt sooo good! They just HAD to~!’ The fantasy driving her forward even further.

She went back to using both hands on her cunt. One rubbing her clit with speedy strokes, the other fingering her pussy with her fingers as fast as she could. 

She was close.

“Ah, ah, AH, oH, OH, AHHH!” ‘Almost there, almost there, almOST THERE!!’

She was so close!

Knock, Knock! “Tifa! You almost done? I have your surprise!” She could just barely hear Jessie’s whisper-shouting voice through the door. ‘What? FUCK!’ She mentally swore while jerking her whole body in her surprise at the sudden voice and opened her eyes. Lamenting the lost orgasm that had promised to be an especially good one, she slowed down her hands until they stopped completely and looked at the door. 

‘I’m so sad.’ Tifa’s mind was still a little foggy. 

“J-Just finishing with my hair, be a minute.” Raising her voice enough over the shower to be heard by Jessie, she hoped. “OK, I’m coming in then.” Jessie replied. ‘What? Oh, yeah, there isn’t anywhere to change other than in here at the bar.’ Tifa added to herself. Forcefully, she put her hands in her hair to finish what she had started. 

The door opens, “Ah!” Jessie sounded surprised. The door closes shut a little louder than she probably intended. Tifa looked over at her. She had her armor on looking prepared for her heist tonight and a big box in her hands. Jessie spoke, “You’re lucky Barret’s door isn’t across the hall; you would’ve flashed your nakedness at him!” ‘What?’ She has been thinking that a lot lately in the last few minutes. ‘Oh, I forgot to shut the shower curtain while I was touching myself. Stupid!’ Tifa berated herself. Thinking up an excuse while her head was under the water and her hands ran through her scalp and the rest of her hair to rinse the soap out. “Sorry, the thought to shut the curtain didn’t occur to me. I usually lock just my front door at home and my shower is a walk-in so it must have slipped my mind.” ‘And apparently, into my pussy!’ She thought derisively at herself. 

“That’s ok, just finish up so I can show you your new dress and shoes!” Jessie exclaimed; she was clearly more excited about giving Tifa the dress then she was for the mission she was going on tonight. ‘New shoes too? I should have thought of that, chances are good my red boots won’t go with the new dress.’ Tifa thought with raising excitement of her own. She was still riding high off her almost orgasm, though more than a little bummed for the same reason. 

She finished rinsing her hair and started toweling off. Jessie had seen her mostly naked before when they went to that clothing store in Wall Market, in the Sector 6 Slums, to try on clothes for fun in the dressing room of the clothing store a few months back. She had her bra and panties on at the time. Tifa didn’t mind that she was seeing even more of her now. ‘Though, I’m thankful she hasn’t commented on how flushed I must look even after a hot shower.’

“Everything ready for tonight?” Tifa asked. 

“Yep! Biggs and Wedge and Barret, he should be leaving soon, are going to meet me at the point we agreed on that’s on the way to the warehouse. Since I already spoke with Johnny this afternoon about the possibility of tonight for your date. I knew you would agree to help us~!” ‘She’s lucky I agreed to this!’ Tifa mentally fuming a bit about Jessie assuming that. “I already know how to get the ID from his, as Barret would say, wreck-of-a-car so I will go with you to grab it after you get changed, you took a long time in the shower, by the way. I didn’t really think I could make it back that fast.” 

‘Sure, make me feel bad about wasting time trying to get myself off!’

“Anyway, here you go bestie!” Jessie happily gave Tifa the box. Tifa finished toweling off and removed her Iron Bangle and set it down on her clothes pile and grabbed the box. She opened it. “Oh my! Jessie, you’ve outdone yourself! This is great!” She lifted it out of the box to see it better.

It was a magnificent, hand-made, deep-blue dress with black laced stitching along the bust and neck loop. To hold her chest, the laced stitching was woven so it would tighten just under her breasts then cup around the front of each individually in a triangular shape. The cupping material would both be held up by reaching around and merging together at the back of her neck. It was backless, and would leave a lot of skin on her upper body on display. What looked like a few black leather strings would act like a belt, with white beads and seashells of different types attached for accents. The skirt portion would stop just after her buttocks, and looked a bit wavy at the ends. The material felt amazing in her hands. It was definitely made out of something she had never felt before. 

Tifa found the matching blue and black high-heeled shoes that had a nice and elegant looking ankle strap to hold them in place. 

The whole thing would be tight against her body, completely showing off every curve and even outlining her abs and the entirely of her bulging tits and heart-shaped ass. Anyone would be able to see her uncovered side-boobs since it only covered them how a triangular bikini would. She noticed the end wouldn’t be enough to completely cover her ass… ‘Oh.’ There were some panties and some really short, ‘they would barely creep past my cheeks,’ black form-fitting undershorts to cover that. ‘She really wants me to show off my assets, doesn’t she?’ “Jessie, the material alone…” ‘must have cost quite a bit.’ She finished mentally. 

“No worries, Tifa! My bestie is worth it. Besides, it wasn’t as much as your thinking if I bought the whole thing together. I know you didn’t have many nice dresses, and I have plenty that I got to keep from my time at the Gold Saucer. I actually took the material from two of my dresses that I never wore, they were too fancy even for me, but they were both made with this same amazing blue-colored material and so I made this one dress with them. Your bigger than me, after all!” Jessie finished, softly running her fingers over the fabric as Tifa held it up to her body. 

Tifa was stunned that Jessie did this for her. “Thank you.” Was all she could think of to say. She was a country girl at heart, all things considered. She never had a dress like this before.

Jessie, seeing how much was said in that single thank you decided to push on before the waterworks started. “No problem. So, let’s get this on you because we have to go soon. I am sorry though, I meant to have a cute neck ribbon for an added flare with a nice bikini-type bra to hid it better than a normal one. Maybe a gold-colored earring too, since you like having just one on your left. But! I didn’t get a chance to finish all of those. I still had two months left before your birthday. I can get the rest for you sometime in the future since I fully intend to finish what I started! Until then, you’re going to have to go braless since your sports bra will definitely not go with this.” 

‘Braless!! With how turned on I’ve been tonight; I might poke through the material?!’ Tifa thought incredulously. “I made you some matching panties though,” Jessie added quickly. “And the dress is stronger than it looks. I had a really tough time cutting it, kept dulling my scissors. Must be some type of monster-made threads. It should support you on its own anyway, because of that. Mostly, I wanted the bra so you didn’t ‘pop’ out of it. Watch yourself, you’ll probably be flashing your tits if you move too fast. Psych!” She finished with a mischievous grin, tilting her head, and a wink.

Tifa smiled at her best friend, not too bothered, she would be careful. Jessie was right, after putting on the nice matching blue lingerie type panties and the black undershorts over those, she put her legs through the top of the dress and pulled it up to her breasts. It was tight on her wide hips and hugged each curve of her womanly form. The material of the dress felt really smooth, silky, and surprisingly comfortable on her skin like she was being hugged by the air itself. Jessie helped Tifa put her hair through the top loop to secure the dress around the back of Tifa’s neck and shoulders. She adjusted her still tender breasts, from her nearly-gotten orgasm, so they were cupped properly by the fabric. It was indeed tough enough that they stayed supported. 

Tifa’s immense cleavage was on full display with her upper chest, both sides of each boob, and back not being covered. ‘Though, Jessie was also right about the possibility of me ‘popping’ out of this. Two ways, left and right!’ Most of the support was up and down, only a little seemed to help sideways. She was still feeling a little aroused from her failed attempt at sating herself so her nipples were pretty noticeable right now. ‘I’ll just have to ignore them so hopefully Jessie assumes the shower was the culprit.’

The shoes were nice. They were the perfect shade of blue to match the dress. “Where did you find the shoes?” Tifa asked, putting them on and clipping the strap around her ankles. “I’m a couple sizes bigger than you since you have pretty dainty feet… and they fit great!” She started walking around a bit in them. Tifa had put high-heels on before so she knew how to walk in them. ‘Mostly. I should find a more beat-up pair and practice fighting with them. Never know when I would need a skill like that. I’ll just have to make due for now.’

Jessie answered, watching how Tifa moved in the heels and adjusted the dress until it was just right by looking in the mirror for help, tugging here and there as needed. “I got them at that same store in Wall Market we went to about 5 months ago. The owner actually remembered you after I told him your name and described your features a little, I wonder why?” She grinned, waving her hands and air grasping at Tifa’s chest with a chuckle. “He actually was very good, we never talked to him last time, did we? I brought a sample piece of material I had left over to help me compare and he took one look at that and pointed me at these shoes saying they were definitely your size. I crossed my fingers and bought them, hoping he was right. He clearly was! We’ll have to speak with him some other time, he was really excited when I told him you might like being dressed up! He mentioned he hasn’t had a decent model to work with in a while and was willing to pay, if you’re interested.” Jessie finished with a shrug.

Tifa had a thoughtful look on her face. “Huh, possibly.” ‘My finances are not the best right now, perhaps I need to speak with him sooner rather than later…’ She finished adjusting and just looked at herself. ‘My hair… I’ll just go with my usual style… without the tie on the end for a more mature look. No time to get makeup, my case is in my apartment.’ She turned to Jessie. “What do you think?” She finished with her hands on her hips and tilted her head with a big smile. 

“Great! Your gonna give that hummingbird of a boy a heart attack!” Jessie answered, teasing her. 

‘Probably.’ Tifa knew she had the right tools to try it. ‘I really hope he will make some good food. I’m hungry.’ “I want to eat a nice steak and drink some wine in this dress. It makes me feel mature, like a refined lady at a nice party, but with a hint of… adult.” ‘Yes, the no bra part does that. Maybe if I had the one Jessie was thinking about and that earring and neck ribbon, yeah, that would really make me feel like going to a party. For next time. Right now, I can deal with feeling just a teensy bit slutty.’ 

“I get what you mean, it’s not quite ‘Sporty’ or ‘Exotic’, still, very mature with just the right amount of sass!” Jessie stuck her own hip out and slapped her ass cheek right as she said “sass.” ‘Yep, this dress certainly shows off that I have a big sexy cheeky ass.’ Tifa thought to herself, giggling at Jessie’s joke. “Yep, I know. I do good work~!” Jessie congratulated herself with a smile and a wink at Tifa. 

Grabbing the comb that she kept in this bathroom for her personal uses, she starting brushing her hair. ‘Though, I certainly wouldn’t mind if Marlene used it too.’ Tifa thought. She took the time to fix it as she liked it as quickly as she could. Taking one last look at herself, she turned to Jessie for her final confirmation.

“Good work yourself, well, we better get going, I’m sure it’s at least 12:45 by now. Don’t want you to miss your late-night rendezvous with Johnny. Psych!” Jessie continued in a sing-song tone of voice. 

Tifa scoffed and lightly shoved Jessie. “You got me into this, no need to tease me any more than necessary as my best friend.” Not mad, she gave Jessie a coy smile at the joke. ‘Who knows, I’m feeling good enough in my new, now favorite, blue dress that if he showers me with enough attention that I like, it MIGHT turn into more of a late-night rendezvous of the kind that Jessie joked about. I’ll have to threaten him with violence to keep his mouth shut about this fake-date anyway. Going the extra mile by threatening his manhood to prevent it getting out that he had sex with me wouldn’t be too much more trouble.’ It always gave her a pleasurable tingle down her spine when she had to beat the stupid out of dumb people. She was good at it too. They deserved it for not thinking anyway.

Tifa ended up leaving her clothes, iron bangle with the materia still equipped, and keys in the bathroom. She had copies of the same outfit at home and she could get the materia after she went to work later that afternoon. Jessie and her left as quietly as they could. Barret had also left by then. Tifa locked the front door by twisting the inside lock, then shut the door once she was outside. She had a secret spare key for her apartment underneath a nearby large dirt-filled flower pot she could use to get inside when she got back. 

The two women quietly, yet hurriedly, walked down the road heading towards Johnny’s house. He lived far away, next to his father’s place next to the Sector 8 dividing wall, so they had a bit of a trek to get there. They went past the more standard makeshift homes, made from whatever people could find that was strong enough, and down a lot of crisscrossing paths. Took about 25 minutes even walking as fast as they were, it was a fair distance from the major populated areas of the Sector 7 Slums, curtesy of Johnny’s Father. 

Johnny’s Father was kind of ‘The Rich Guy’ around the Sector 7 Slums. His actual name was Clint Mayfair, but since people actually interacted more with Johnny than they did with him, most people tended to call him Johnny’s Father. He didn’t seem to mind; he was a proud dad since Johnny was a pretty hard worker, his son just had his quirks like his crazy over-the-top enthusiasm and being a blabber mouth. Clint got his fortune from running a general supply business, getting goods for 4 of the Sector Slums: 5, 6, 7, and 8. 

Clint even got rare Materia sometimes. He was known to own the only actual Summon Materia in the Slums, Shiva, the Ice Queen. During the yearly celebration of the end of the Wutai War, he would summon her as a part of the festivities. She was surprisingly congenial when asked questions and made ice sculptures for the children. She was a big crowd pleaser and seemed to like all the attention she got during the event. Especially the men, she always coldly brushed them off but Tifa saw she had a small smile on her face after they left. Tifa loved her for that alone, since it gave her the opportunity to just have fun and not be badgered all the time. ‘She probably likes being summoned for a fun event and not just being told to destroy something.’ Tifa mused. 

She only interacted with Clint a few times, getting some different types of wines, spirits, and beers for 7th Heaven, but he was always strangely enthusiastic when doing business with her compared to how she saw him interact with the other store owners around the bar. Beyond that he stayed professional. Tifa just chalked it up to him being where Johnny got his exuberance from. Nice enough though, she never heard anything bad about him. ‘He certainly had a dandy type of appearance.’ She thought with a mental complement and good-natured laugh. ‘He had slicked-back black hair and a meticulously cut mustache that sharpened to a point on both ends and he even wore a red bow-tie and matching vest! I loved that!’ 

He lived with his wife, Natasha, a bit out of the way of even his own property line in a two-story house, right on the edge of the Slums. The property was huge, big enough that it would probably take about 10 minutes to speed walk all the way across it. He got such a large area for himself because it was far away from the other Sector checkpoints and even further from the Slum center. No one else wanted to have the possibility of monsters showing up so far away from the Neighborhood Watch’s protection. His property line was even fenced off all around until the Sector 8 wall, she was told he paid to have it surrounded even more by a large amount of piled up debris from the destroyed part of the Sector 5 Slums from when the plate fell to give them extra protection and privacy. Only the gate entrance was safe to get through. To be fair, the debris needed to be moved to make room for the people of those Slums anyway, so he took advantage of that situation and made a win-win by helping those people out by helping himself. He was generally well-liked because that is how he did most of his business deals. 

The lot was big enough that Johnny had his own part to himself isolated from the other house with a large rock formation and even more debris. Tifa remembered overhearing Johnny describing the area while in her bar to some patrons he was partying with. He got a pretty large one-story house to himself out of the deal of working with his dad. Johnny liked to brag that his house was protected by an old Shinra War Machine made to fight Wutai that was propped up right next to it. It was just an inactive wreck, just like the rest of the debris that fell when the Sector 5 plate came down, but he would say it was intact enough to look like it could still work. 

‘It’s part of the reason why I accepted this fake-date.’ Tifa thought while walking along the illuminated street lights placed along the road to the property. No one was out though, given how late it was so she wasn’t worried about being spotted going this direction. ’I always wanted to see this area with permission, that machine in particular. He should have some really good food to try thanks to his Father’s supply business, too.’ She was still riding high from receiving her new dress. ‘Dare I think I’m hopeful for how this will turn out? He is a decent enough guy. He might surprise me.’

They made it to the gate after some time, of course it was locked up tight. Looked like there was a slot box to insert a card in front of the gate, it was tall enough to be level where someone could drive up to it and insert the card from the driver’s seat to open the entrance, same on the opposite side of the fence for coming out. ‘Pretty fancy.’ She couldn’t even see either house from here, just the single road she assumed split somewhere up ahead and all the debris piled up around 20 feet high going along the inside of the fence. She did see the wreck-of-a-car, as Barret put it, in a parking area just on the other side of the strong looking gate though. Johnny must walk up to the car when he needed it or he just parked it there for Jessie’s convenience. 

It was an old Shinra classic, Type-Garuda 2300 series. It would be a very nice car if he actually took the time to get the body fixed up and painted instead of just driving it as is. It was currently a rust bucket. ‘I remember Johnny shouting, “You can’t mess with the classics!” whenever Barret brought up fixing it for him. Barret shot him the most disgusted look I had ever seen someone shoot someone else.’ Tifa thought exasperatedly. Even Barret couldn’t hate Shinra for making a good solid car. It actually came from the second Shina car branch of the company, in Rocket Town. It used gasoline to fuel it instead of a mako battery. It was a very sought-after model. She heard from a bar patron shouting it to everyone that one in near-perfect condition sold to the CEO of the Gold Saucer for over 200,000 Gil just last year. 

Jessie began muttering to herself while looking around, “Now let’s see, Johnny said that there was a large boulder next to the… aha!” There was a pretty big rock, a little away from the gate to the right on the side of the road, that must have been what she was muttering about. Tifa guessed Johnny must have told Jessie that he put the gate key underneath it. It was a good spot. It was a little out of sight, thanks to what she assumed looked like some very large broken factory parts right next to it. The big rock’s size would make people assume it never moved. Just like her big potted plant she kept her own spare key under. Jessie put her hands on it and seemed to try and push it over. “Grrgh!” Jessie huffed. “Tifa.” Sheepishly. “Can you push this over for me?” She asked, a bit embarrassed she couldn’t even get it to wiggle. The stone didn’t even budge, it was a fair-sized boulder. ‘Johnny’s muscles must not all be for show than. Good for him.’

“Sure thing.” Tifa was confident she could do it. “Hgh!” With a short heave, only one hand, it moved over easily for her. 

“Show off.” Jessie teased good-naturedly. Tifa shot her friend a grin, as she brings her left hand up and clenches it into a fist. ‘You go, me!’ She thought, cheering for herself.

One keycard and one metal key were a little buried in the dirt where the rock previously was with plastic tags attached to them. Jessie reached down and grabbed them. “Gate… Car. Easy to identify! Here is mine, and you can have the Gate Keycard since you will have to lock it behind me anyway when I leave after I get the ID and whenever you get to leave.” Jessie said, handing Tifa the Gate Keycard as she did so. They walked up to the slot box and Tifa inserted the card… the gate started to move to the right on its own, sliding itself along the wall. “Wait, I don’t have anywhere to put this?” Tifa question. 

Jessie looked confused, then confident, “Yeah you do, see right here?” She pointed to a barely seen pocket slit of material on the left hip of the blue dress. It was right next to the attached string belts. ‘No wonder I didn’t see or even feel it. This material still felt amazing on my body.’ It was a little cold out tonight though… ‘Yep, there goes my nipples poking out again, dammit!’ “It is actually only big enough for a small amount of money or, in this case, your keycard. Sorry! I forgot to tell you that!” Jessie grinned a bit in embarrassment that she forgot to tell her something about the dress that she made.

Tifa found the pocket slit and, sure enough, it was only big enough for the keycard or a decent amount of folded Gil. ‘Or my apartment key that I left with my other clothes… still, very convenient for right now, though. Most dresses I’ve seen I would have been forced to have a bag with me which I don’t have.’ She inserted the card into it to see if it was big enough. It was. “Perfect.”

Jessie continued to the car and opened the door with the key in her hand and started searching the glove box for the ID. Tifa walked to the other slot box to wait. She had a thought about tonight. Tifa asked, “Jessie, where do I go from here?” 

Jessie found what she was looking for and stood up and shut the door. “Yes! Oh, you go down this road and just take a left, I guess. That’s all the description Johnny gave.” Pocketing the ID card, she hurried along the road and past the gate. “Good night Tifa! And good luck~!” Jessie says with a wave and a wink as she walks away.

Huff. “Thanks, and keep some of that luck for yourself, tonight. You’re the one going into danger!” Tifa raised her voice a bit for her to hear while inserting the keycard to shut the gate. As the gate closes, Jessie replies, “You betcha~!” She disappears, jogging out of sight to the warehouse meeting point, no doubt. 

‘And so, I’m alone now.’ Tifa thought. She put the keycard in her pocket. Turning around she followed the road past the larger portions of debris that blocked most of the view behind the fenced area. They were pretty big piles of junk. Past that for a while, the road finally split off. It was the start of the rock formation Johnny talked about. She could see it went nearly all the way to the Sector 8 wall and was nearly 30 to 50 feet high at some points. It was like a giant serrated blade made of rock was shoved up through the planet into the sky by the summon Titan himself. ‘I want to climb it. But I can’t in these shoes.’ Tifa thought ‘I’d need my boots for that, and my gloves.’ The rock looked sharp at some points. ‘Oh well. Hopefully I can at some point in the future.’ She continued on down the left road.

She spotted the War Machine first. ‘It looks like a giant scorpion!’ Tifa thought with amazement. It was leaning on the rocks; she could see it was propped up against an outcropping of stone enough that it was made to look like it was actually standing on its legs when it wasn’t. Red paint covered it, faded and scratched up, and obvious signs of bullet holes denting the metal. It was mostly intact. Its main eye was gone, shot out or the Plate falling broke it most likely, and its left claw gun thing was missing, but everything else did seem like it would still work. ‘I would have loved to tangle with this beast when it was in full working order!’ Tifa thought to herself with a challenging spirit in her heart. She had fought all manner of monsters on the way to Midgar with her Master, and some decent bounties for the Neighborhood Watch after she got here. ‘I’d probably need to slot some Lightning Materia first, but I could take it.’ She thought, full of confidence she could get it done. 

Glancing at it some more, she felt her earlier excitement raise up again at how hard of a battle it could have been. With a smile to herself, and a small spring to her step, she continued down the road while humming that victory song to herself she had heard earlier that night. She found the house; the lights were on inside and she could see what looked like the kitchen through the windows. ‘Johnny was awake, most likely cooking something.’ Tifa’s mouth was salivating at the thought. She skipped dinner today since it took so long to finish cleaning without Wedge to help. The outside looked nice, made of strong thick materials without it being just pure utility like how most of the Slums looked. Walking up to the door she stopped to take a deep breathe. ‘In… and out.’ She raised her fist and knocked on the door. Knock, knock, knock! A man’s voice called out, “Coming!”

‘That didn’t sound like Johnny?’ Tifa thought, bemused.

The door opened and, lo and behold, it was Johnny’s Father that opened the door and a big happy smile bloomed on his face as soon as he recognized her. ‘What?’ Tifa’s own face looked confused. ‘Where’s Johnny? Did I get the wrong house? But this house is one-story like Johnny described it? The War Machine was there!’ The man was wearing his signature red bowtie and red vest combo, but he had added a rather nice sport coat of the same color. For how late the hour was, she imagined it was around 1:30 by now, he looked completely fresh and well-rested. His mustache was as immaculate as it ever was. “H-Hello Mr. Mayfair, sir, sorry, did I get the wrong house? I thought this was Johnny’s place?” She was thrown completely off-balance by what was happening. 

He answered, still smiling. Surprisingly, even in this weird situation, its wasn’t even creepy. He seemed genuinely happy to see her. “Hello Tifa, perhaps you would like to come inside and sit down? I’ll explain everything. And please, call me Clint.” He stepped back and gestured to the long comfortable looking couch in what looked like the living room. 

Still confused. ‘Did Johnny tell his Father about this? Did something happen with Johnny? Well, I hope his explanation is a good one.’ She gave him a slightly relieved smile. “Ok… Clint.” ‘I will probably need to take a bit of time to get used to saying that. He must be as old as my own father after all.’ She nodded to him and walked into the house. Taking a quick look around there was the long couch she saw coming in; there was another that was of the loveseat style of the same make as the other, both were black and very comfortable looking, and there was a large TV off to the side on a stand. The dining room was to the right, with the kitchen just beyond it. The table inside the dining room was already setup for two people to eat together. ‘Oh my! Something smells divine coming from the kitchen.’ Tifa was distracted from her appraisal of the home with that thought. She absentmindedly sat down on the long couch, still smelling the air, and looked back at Clint. Tifa amended her earlier thought. ‘This couch was extremely comfortable! I practically sink into it.’

He sat across from her on the loveseat after he had closed the door. Clint spoke up, “Well, if I may say so, you look absolutely breathtaking tonight in that blue dress, Tifa. Everything about it accentuates your form perfectly. Can I ask were you got it?” His voice was pretty deep, yet warm, showing he was still happy to see her, and seemed to have an undertone of something that she couldn’t quite place. ‘Anticipation maybe? Did he expect me?’ She felt comforted that he seemed so confident speaking with her right now. It was a confounding situation on top of an already emotion filled night.

Tifa answered. “Yes, thank you for saying so. My friend Jessie, do you know her?” She received a nod, yes. “She made it herself for me as a gift. I really like it.” She answered with a smile of her own, still excited about receiving it in the first place. Not quite fully relaxed though, she still didn’t know where Johnny was. “Did Johnny tell you about tonight? We were supposed to meet here.” 

“Yes, about Johnny, and tonight, let me explain.” Clint, for the first time, looked a little nervous. ‘He should be nervous! He is up against me, Tifa Lockhart, Martial Artist, and I’m drop-dead gorgeous in this dress right now, and he hasn’t explained anything yet and I want answers!’ Tifa thought with a mental smirk to herself. He must know about her reputation as a very strong fighter. “I will be straight with you, earlier this week, I overheard a conversation between Johnny and your friend you mentioned, Jessie, about an exchange of Johnny’s ID and my son’s wish to have a date with you for the use of it.” 

Tifa tightened her fists up a bit, still pokerfaced. ‘Crap! How much does he know! Does he know about my friends being Avalanche? He works a lot with Shinra, doesn’t he?!’ Clint hurried his explanation along, seemingly noticing her clenched hands as not a good sign, he started to sweat a bit on his brow and his smile turned a little uneasy, “You see, it is a good thing I noticed that conversation when I did. Your friend wanted to use the ID to get into a Shinra warehouse in the future, for medicine and some Healing and Cleansing Materia, I believe is what she said. My son’s ID would indeed let them into many Shinra warehouses, that is true. What they might not know is that his type of ID is always flagged in the security system whether he arrives at an authorized time or not.”

‘What? Shit! That means that Jessie and the others have a really big chance of being caught tonight! I’ve got to-’ Tifa thought with eyes widening, scared for her friends. Her thoughts were cut off as he continued.

“Don’t worry. I’ve thought about how to fix this situation all week, for all parties involved. I’m sure you know that I’m a businessman, particularly you might know about my preference for win-win situations. That is definitely the case here. I don’t have a contract written up, of course, but I promise you, that I have been brainstorming such a solution for you, your friend, for Johnny, and for myself so we can all be happy in this.” He spoke with conviction. She could tell that he was still uneasy about possibly getting punched in the face, though. 

He kept explaining, “As it stands, my company MayFair Suppliers, owns the medicines and materia that your friends are pursuing. I would actually stand to lose some money if your friend takes that merchandise, but I sympathize with her about her wanting to get healthcare for those who might not be able to afford it. There are many such people. I’ve tried to make a difference in that area for a long time now. I have lowered my prices as much as I could with those products in particular but that still doesn’t help everyone. Your friend, though I doubt she is alone in her pursuit because moving that amount of merchandise would take at least a few people to pull off smoothly, is actually giving me the opportunity to give to those that need it. At the same time, I can file for an insurance claim from Shinra for the theft of the goods under their watch and hopefully get back my money this time. See? Win-win.” He finished with confidence.

‘Well, he doesn’t seem to know about Avalanche, so that’s good. And his willingness to look away from my friends’ stealing his medicine and materia to give to people who need it is… very admirable.’ Tifa thought, calming down significantly. Even if his company got most of his money back, he still ran the risk of not getting the insurance if they continued to steal and give it away like this. She was still worried a bit about her friends, but he said that he was thinking about this problem all week? ‘He must have found a win-win solution, as he called it, before their mission tonight if he was that confident when I came in.’ Her hands unclenched out of her fists and smoothed out. 

Clint seemed to notice her calming down, as he seemed less nervous now. ‘And was my poker face incredibly sucky, or what?’ Tifa thought exasperated with herself. Her face was actually perfect, it didn’t give anything away. She didn’t notice how tense her hands got. He explained further, “The problem with the ID itself is different, and that was harder to figure out. At first, I was just going to try and avoid this whole situation by getting Johnny not to trade his ID, but then I realized who Tifa was, you of course, and that plan blew up in smoke. I’ve done business with you before, but only as Ms. Lockhart, with 7th Heaven. If you know my son much at all, you would know that there wouldn’t normally be anything that would persuade him from not giving it up, not if he was given a chance to woo you in particular like that. So, I had to think of another way to keep my son safe of reprisal from Shinra, and possibly your friends if they got caught in the future. Also, there was even myself to consider.”

“First, thank you for thinking of my friends’ safety, I imagine not many fathers would care about others if their son was involved. Just getting him out of harm’s way would be hard enough normally with how rambunctious he is, yelling around all the time. And you’re right about how Johnny seems to feel for me, he speaks to me so enthusiastically, so often, that there was no way that you could normally convince him not to trade his ID away for this date. So that begs the question, what did you come up with that would help everyone?” Tifa said with gratitude and genuine curiosity. ‘Johnny had secured a date with me after all! What did he want instead? He is the biggest horndog I know, and he was always going on about how I’m the greatest girl he knows and that he would do anything for me. And what about you, Clint, what is your win? I guess, he gets to help the needy people and his son out. And what about myself? I’m curious about the win you planned for me.’ 

“I came up with an alternate exchange. Again, I overheard Johnny earlier today screaming down our road that he needed to prepare for his date with you tonight.” ‘Such a loud mouth!’ Tifa thought not very altruistically. “I knew I had to fix this before tonight. First, I had to protect my son and your friend that would help them deal with getting into the Shinra warehouses without getting caught and keep Johnny from Shinra’s bad side when they would inevitably flag him for the thefts. I immediately thought of my own ID. It doesn’t have the same problem of being flagged every time you enter the building. I went back to my office as fast as I could and made a copy of my own ID. I have the authority to do so in case I lost it. If that had happened, normally, I would create a copy with a different sequence so if anyone grabbed my lost ID, it would be flagged by security. Instead, I made a copy with the same sequence on purpose. Now, it will act as if it was my actual ID. A bonus, my ID doesn’t have my picture on it, just a scan line.” 

Tifa interjected. “That sounds like a great way to protect your son, but now what about yourself? You said that you wouldn’t be flagged every time, not that it was impossible.” Now she was worried about Clint getting into trouble because her friends wanted to ‘play’ Avalanche, the game. Second level bonus quest, steal from the rich and give to the poor. ‘And how was Jessie supposed to have gotten his ID for tonight? Didn’t she grab Johnny’s from his car?’

Clint was now smiling completely genuinely at her like he had when he first started this conversation. “Thank you for being worried about me, but there is no need. My ID is an authorized Shadow User. I can drop in for surprise inspections at any of the Shinra company goods warehouses, except weapons holding facilities, of course, and not be flagged in the system at all. A backdoor protocol, if you will. It’s a perk of my inclusion of not just my company, but my executive position in the Shinra Distribution Department. Your friend will be protected from being caught by security and not be setting off the alarm and my son will be safe, as well, since his ID won’t even be used. To do this, on my way back from work, I switched my son’s ID that was in his car, which I knew was where he placed it and I have a spare key for in case he loses his, with my copied ID a few hours ago. After that, I came here to speak with my son. I needed to make this a win for him too. And for myself, since I got a little stressed out this week, thinking about all this.” He ended that sheepishly, and that same look of anticipation entered his smile as he looked at me. ‘Curious, curious…’

It made her wonder what his endgame was? Obviously, Johnny isn’t here, so he was successful at convincing him to leave with something. ‘But Clint is here, explaining this to me.’

Clint went on, “My son was, of course, incredibly excited about tonight and was hard to calm down.” He laughed and shook his head at something he must have remembered Johnny doing. “I knew he really wanted this date, but I had a secret weapon. I knew his number one desire. He has always had a dream, since he was a boy, to own an original Shinra Type-Garuda 2300.” ‘Huh? Johnny past me up for his wreck-of-car, somehow?’ Her confidence got shot with a rusty arrow. Right in the heart. “You past his car on the way here, I’m sure. He absolutely loves his car, as rundown looking as it currently is, I’ve seen him take meticulous care of it and I’m sure it will run great for a long time further because of it. But that car wasn’t the deal. As much as he likes that car, he was genuinely sad that people didn’t seem to respect it as much as he does because of the shape the outside was in even though it runs very well.” 

“I found someone in Kalm village, outside of Midgar past five other towns and out near the coast in case you haven’t been there, on a previous business trip that has a completely authenticated Type-Garuda 2300 series, without any new parts at all. It was so well taken care of you would think it just came off the line. I got in contact with her through my Shinra office phone line to their messaging service there. I was lucky and she was in the receiving building sending her own message and got back to me within minutes. So, in exchange for my personal vehicle, a brand-new Type-Pandemonium 5100 series, the owner agreed to exchange them as they are. Johnny was beside himself with joy when I told him that I was willing to do this for him and, even though he bid me to ask for your forgiveness, he is currently driving to Kalm to make the exchange as we speak. He will probably take a few days to make the trip and be back by Wednesday or Thursday, after he finalizes the deal.”

Tifa’s jaw dropped. ‘Holy shit. Even I know the Pandemonium 5000 series is a big deal!’ It also didn’t use mako batteries, like the Garuda, but it was brand new. Like, this year new. It was the latest Rocket Town design and they did not disappoint. ‘The top speed was over 200 mph on a good enough road, higher if they truly wanted to drive that fast without being safe, and it cost just under half a million Gil.’ She knew that much. Clint exchanged it for a Garuda that, mint condition as it sounded, would cost a little over 200,000 Gil at the most? ‘He must really love his son.’ Tifa thought with a wistful smile. 

“I guess, I’m very shocked, and I thank you so much for sacrificing so much for your son’s dream and helping my friend pursue her beliefs and helping the people that need those medicines and materia.” Tifa said with very strong feelings of gratitude and a growing fondness for him. ‘He really has been trying to make everyone in this situation happy. Except Shinra, of course. Screw them.’ 

“Thank you, thank you, but I’m not doing this completely altruistically, I assure you, I do benefit from this. That was Johnny’s win, now I can get to mine and yours.” Clint had that smile of his on his face that throughout this conversation Tifa was growing to really like. ‘He is such a nice man.’ 

She was curious now. ‘What did he have in mind for them?’ “Ok, my friends will be thrilled that they can help the people without Shinra catching them.” ‘And get the blasting gel’ “And while I’m a little bummed I missed out on a date, it’s why I dressed up, I’m glad Johnny got what he has always wanted. What are you and I getting out of this deal, besides peace of mind that Johnny and my friend will be safe from Shinra and some good needy people will get better health care?”

“That’s the thing, Tifa, you didn’t get dressed up for nothing and you haven’t missed out on your date, and neither did I.” Clint spoke.

“Both you and I didn’t?” Tifa muttered to herself.

Then it dawned on her, she could still smell that wonderful food coming from the kitchen. ‘If Johnny left hours ago, he couldn’t have cooked it. Clint cooked it himself. Does… did he perform the exchange, so HE could date me?’ Tifa thought, feeling completely incredulous of his actions. Shocked. She stared at his face, looking for some deceit, some sinister undertone, something he was holding back, but there was none. He was just genuinely happy about the possibilities of this outcome.

“So, all of that, losing out on all that money, exchanging the IDs, everything, just so you could have a date with me instead of your son?” Tifa asked. Thinking about it, she was actually incredibly flattered. ‘He did so much work, and he still has to face the possibility of getting caught by Shinra, no matter his Shadow User status and he would know that. Clearly, giving up so much to get his son away from here wasn’t just Johnny’s win, it was HIS too! All that for a chance to date me, possibly woo me, and gamble on getting into MY panties?’ Yes, that was beyond flattering. That was a lot of effort. 

Clint’s expression got intense, staring right into her eyes, willing her to believe in his conviction to bring this moment with Tifa about. “Yes, much like my son, I’ve been smitten with you since the first time I’d laid eyes on you. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. You are just so incredibly beautiful in so many ways! Not just your amazingly perfect body, but how you must have gotten it in the first place. With your fighting spirit, your passion, your determination to succeed! Your body didn’t form by itself; your sheer will power to drive forward and meet your training head on, attacking those viscous monsters with reckless abandon, and pushing past your limits and carrying on despite the pain it was sure to cause you drew me to you like a light in the dark. I heard you were a fighter without equal in the slums, and it amazed me, delighted me. I asked around, you’re so strong! You fought more bounties than all the Neighborhood Watch combined. You even work your bar practically by yourself, your dedicated to your work, its admirable! Your personal qualities outshine your physical beauty, that’s for sure.” He was practically glowing he had so much enthusiasm for her. ‘He is gushing at me just like Johnny does, but he is sooo much better at it!’ Tifa thought, her face flushing at the adulatory amount of respect and praise for her skills that he was showing her. 

Tifa didn’t think it was possible to blush as much as she was right now. ‘Any more complements like this and my face will burst into flame! He, he really likes that much about me? Sure, people say they admire my looks all the time, but how I got them in the first place? My personal qualities outshine my physical beauty, for sure? Oh, my, god! That is the nicest thing anybody as ever said to me!’

He went on, “So, given all that, when I first overheard Johnny was going to get a date with you, I was jealous. But more than anything, at the time, I was proud. My son has such a good eye for sheer talent, just like his father!” He laughed wholeheartedly. Tifa couldn’t help smiling back widely at that. “But I kept thinking this past week, what is going to be my win in this situation. What was going to be YOUR win? I love my son, but at this point in his life, a good date he would not be. When I heard him first talking about confirming his date for tonight, I listened to him go on about him wanting to feed you some ramen noodles he has, then he planned to take you to the scrapyard to look for car parts with him, you know? He loves his ramen, and rummaging might be his idea of a good time and I do it with him often enough, but a date with a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress? No way. Maybe I’m old-fashioned, but I didn’t want you feeling disappointed with how this turned out. So, I finalized my decision right then and decided I wanted to pursue this. I wanted to give Johnny a win too, so I sent that message to Kalm as soon as I got to the office and hoped for the best. Anyway, most of all, I wanted this, I wanted the opportunity to be with you, compliment you, to entertain you, to give you a good time.” He said with his largest smile yet. 

‘T-that! I’m just so flattered right now! This man really knows how to move a mountain to pursue a girl. I’m… actually really looking forward to this date now…’ Wait, hold on a second. There was one last thing that didn’t add up, before she agreed to this… real date… with him instead of Johnny. ‘I’m no homewrecker! I won’t be the OTHER woman!’  
“What about your wife?” Tifa had to ask. As much as she just wanted to ignore his wife and just have a good time tonight, especially now that she knew how dedicated he was going to be to giving her a nice one, she wouldn’t forget about his previous attachment. They just got done talking about his SON after all. 

Clint's face took on a wistful, but still happy look to it. He explained, “My wife is a wonderful woman, I’ve loved her for over 25 years and I’ll keep loving her until the day I die. Even after I’ve entered the lifestream, I know I’ll keep on loving her. We have a fulfilling and productive marriage and I couldn’t be happier in that arena.”

“But?” Tifa daydreamed a little about someone talking about her like that. 

“Yes, but she is not really a lustful woman; she knows it and I accepted it. I am certainly a lustful man; I know it and she accepted it. Natasha gave me Johnny, which I am forever grateful to her for, and for many years she allowed me to try my damnedest best to bring her to the absolute brink of ecstasy in the bedroom. I succeeded many, many times, but it was only her body’s natural reaction. She wanted to enjoy my smoldering advances, and she certainly gave the effort, but she just never saw the point of her own bodily pleasure. ‘She had important research to be doing’ to quote her own words when we spoke of it. I agree, her Mako Exposure research is very important.” Clint continued, “I truly enjoyed the thought of giving her pleasure. It was all I really wanted to do, make her happy. So, instead, knowing my wife’s wishes, I’ve focused on working up my business. That way, I was free to give her all the intellectual love I could possibly offer and receive the same in return. It was enough. In time however, and most recently, I’ve had the feeling of wanting to try again with her, but of course I respected my wife’s quirks, and I persevered to not let my lust out if she didn’t want it.”

‘Holy!’ He brought his wife to the brink of ecstasy again and again and she didn’t want more? He wanted only to give Natasha pleasure? ‘How could she not want that? I want that. Just how good is he that he could make even a bodily insensitive woman like his wife climax through sheer dedication?’ Tifa thought, unconsciously licking her lips and showing her own increasing libido that the thoughts of Clint’s love for his wife were provoking in her. She leaned forward a bit more, her hands fisted the cushions of the couch, and she stared straight into his eyes, and listened. 

“After my son left, I had enough time so I went and I spoke of the possibilities of today with my wife, I would never lie to Natasha about this, about getting Johnny to leave and replacing his situation with myself. I told her of the possibly of staying here with you tonight and being in your company and what might come out of this date at the end. After I was done explaining, she gave me the most beautiful smile.” Clint smiled, remembering it. “And she said to me, “Finally. You’ve been holding yourself back for my happiness too long. I love you, but if that girl is willing, and you want her that much, which I see you clearly do, then take her. Take her everywhere you were willing to take me, but I was never truly willing to go.””

‘I could kiss his wife! I’ve been so horny practically all night, this is my big chance to experience something amazing, cheating on his wife be damned! Permission or no permission! Hell, I’ve decided to go through with whatever he has planned, no matter what it is. Today has been an emotional rollercoaster already and from the sounds of things… this ride is just getting started!’ Tifa was beside herself with her ever-increasing lust. She wasn’t worried about her friends anymore. ‘They can take care of themselves now that they have Clint’s ID.’ She almost jumped up from the couch to start kissing him right then and skip the date. But she would wait, he was the man with the plan. He had the experience. She would trust him.

Outwardly, she said, “Ok, I’m willing to go along with this, your wife gave her permission, right? What do you have planned for tonight?” She leaned forward even more, pushing her chest out and giving him an amazing view of her cleavage, waiting to hear his answer. She would just go with his flow.

His eyes glanced down at her blue-covered heaving breasts and smooth legs before going back up to her face. He coughed into his hand and smiled again and looked incredibly happy. He said, “Well, I thought we would start off with dinner that I’ve prepared, a prime cut behemoth steak, a few different vegetables, and a glass of vintage wine.” ‘Steak, Yes~! Wine too!’ Tifa thought to herself with glee. ‘Behemoth? I haven’t tried that before; I didn’t even think you could eat them.’ 

“Let’s eat!” Tifa said with gusto. She stood up from the couch. She was famished, and giddy, and horny. She could feel that his talk of pleasuring his wife, of turning his passions into a focus to pleasure HER in his wife’s place, had completely aroused her again. Her nipples were definitely pointed. ‘What is that, like the fifth time today for me? No matter, let’s give him a dinner and a show. For once, I don’t mind.’

Clint stood up from his seated position and took steps towards her. With a soft grin, pleased that this conversation had proven to be more fruitful than he had ever hoped for, he gently grabbed her right hand in his left and held her arm in the crook of his own. “Yes, let’s eat. Right this way.” He led her to the small dining room right off the kitchen and living room. The table, which looked like it normally seated four, had placements already there for two people. Just the silverware and plate cloth were on the fine wood at the moment. “Please sit here.” He pulled out the chair facing the outside window, it blocked her view of the kitchen. ‘Probably on purpose, so he could surprise me.’ She thought with glee. She sat down and he pushed the chair in with her on it with ease. ‘His muscles aren’t just for show either. My own condensed muscles make me heavier than I look. I wonder what he does to stay in shape?’

“I’m off to the kitchen, it will just be a few moments.” He fast walked into the kitchen and away from her sight. Since she had followed him with her gaze, she noticed the lit candles in the kitchen that she could see, and on the dining table, and as she glanced back at the living room the other lit candles on the stands and a few cabinets. “Why are?” Tifa asked. Then the electric lights on the ceiling turned off, leaving the candles as the only source of light. ‘So much candle light.’ She thought the candles were a nice touch as she looked around. ‘I’ve never seen so many candles lit up at once.’ She could still clearly see everything, but everything seemed to look better this way in the more natural light. Suddenly, she heard music playing. Just low enough to be background noise, but she could hear it clearly since it was quiet before. ‘Smooth jazz, no words, a saxophone and piano? Very nice. He must have just turned it on. Ah, I could listen to this in the background forever, must be why he picked it.’

Not long after, he came in with two plates balanced on his left arm and a bottle of wine and two glasses in the other. “Sorry to keep you waiting, I decided to turn the music on first so you wouldn’t just hear silence anymore.” He says, and carefully set the plates, bottle, and glasses down at their proper places. 

“Its fine, I really like this music. And the candles.” She smelled her plate. ‘Wonderful smell!’ He moved to pour the bottle of red wine in their glasses. ‘The bottle said Costa del Sol! Those ones were very good. And more than a bit expensive. I bought a single shot glass of a similar make at the bar in the Sector 6 Slums after me and Jessie were finished trying on the dresses.’ He must have already let it breathe in the kitchen, only a half cup each. She would drink it slow. She didn’t want to be drunk on her first date. He finished and proceeded to sit across from her. The plates had the large steak as the center piece, mashed potatoes and brown gravy, and a pile of different vegetables. 

“Feel free to dig in, I’m sure you are just as famished as I am if you hadn’t eaten dinner yet either.” He proceeded to follow his own advice with a grin. 

She smiled back at him and cut a piece of steak and took a bite. “MMMm!” She startled him, and herself, he looked at her with amazement and fascination in his eyes, though she had her eyes closed and couldn’t see it. The first taste was divine. She couldn’t help letting out that moan of sheer delight. ‘I love steak! Behemoth is my new favorite~!’ She opened her eyes and looked at his still startled expression. “I don’t know if it’s just how you cooked it, but you have got to start supplying 7th Heaven with this type of meat from now on.” She told him with a playful glare. She took a sip of wine. ‘Perfect! It’s pretty hard stuff.’ It gave her a pleasant tingle going down, very smoky and rich. ‘Looks like all my dreams for this dress’s debut are coming true~!’ She thought with happiness.

That broke Clint out of it. He let out a slightly embarrassed chuckle, he didn’t expect that kind of reaction from her, as arousing as it was to hear it. He liked that she enjoyed his cooking so much, and tipped his wine glass to salute her with. After taking his own sip, smiling, he said, “Yes, my lady, it shall be done! And for you Tifa, I’ll hand deliver the order anytime you need it! I actually get it from a fella and his wife that live in the mountains near Fort Condor, above the Mithril Mine. His name is Kain Highwind and his wife is Aranea. He says there are enough behemoths living up there that they could supply me with enough meat to sell for the rest of their lives and not even put a dent in their population, there are so many. He says they periodically come down to eat the even more massive wild chocobo population. People know about it, so they travel through the mountain instead of over and avoid the hunting trails.” He continued to eat and speak in a polite fashion. A still glowing smile aimed at her.

Tifa sometimes let out a noise of appreciation, but she held herself back from making the same level of noise as her first. “That’s interesting, I wonder how that person catches them. Did, Kain, you said, or Aranea say? I’ve never gotten to fight a full-grown behemoth before, just an adolescent, let alone a Type-0. My old martial arts master, you might have heard of him since he is famous, Master Zangan, took on the few adults we encountered on the way to Midgar nearly 5 years ago. I wasn’t at the level I’m at now, of course, so I just sat back and watched and learned at the time.”

Clint let out a wonder-filled chuckle, “I still find it completely amazing that you, and your Master Zangan, who I actually have heard of, very famous around the Gold Saucer for fighting and winning in the Battle Square, can go head-to-head with something as large and powerful as a behemoth.” Shaking his head with admiration, “I only do ring-boxing and normal weight lifting to stay in shape in my home gym; I could never imagine going up against a beast like that. Even those two don’t do that and they take them out all the time. Kain said when I asked him, because I was curious about that too, that they lure them to any place they can jump on their backs from. He or his wife will make an opening for the other to sneak around and drive a spear right through the softest part of a Behemoth’s body. The bottom of the back of their head near the top of the neck.” He mimicked the motion with his knife a little to emphasize. He knew the topic was a little morbid, but he was a monster enthusiast at heart and from her interested expression, Tifa was too. 

“Really? The small one I fought, from how I learned to fight them from Master, the beast didn’t think much of little ole me charging at him straight on and left his throat wide open for me to deliver an uppercut, BAM, and I completely crushed his windpipe. I assume a spear user wouldn’t get an opportunity like that as easy. Sadly, we left him to the pack of coeurls we noticed nearby instead of making him into this delicious steak. I could have been having this sooner. No one ever told me that they were edible.” Tifa gestured enthusiastically as she recalled her battle, slamming her hands together to emphasize her hit, doing amazing things to her bouncing chest as Clint could attest too, he was smiling at her story. He would have loved to have seen it. Especially if she was as she was now, decked out in this blue dress. He said as much to her. Tifa laughed at that, “Yeah, that’s me, busty lady in this beautiful dress and heels fighting monsters for fun in the day, then right to dinner and a play that night. Add a bunch of chocobos as sidekicks to help kick the monsters around and that would be the perfect day!”

“Chocobos?” Clint questioned, nearly finished with his meal. Tifa was nearly there, too. “You have experience with them? I know a man in Sector 6 Slums that raises the 30 or so in Midgar. His are rather tame; I take his carriage rides sometimes if I don’t need to be somewhere fast.”

“Yes, I worked at the largest chocobo ranch on this continent for around 5 months. It was a very interesting experience. I learned a lot about myself there.” ‘Yeah, like how kinky and horny I can be around Comet, naughty bird.’ She only had her wine left now. Her anticipation for what was to come building steadily. “I believe I heard about him the last time I was in Wall Market, but I never saw who it was, or the chocobos for that matter. They must have all been doing carriage rides or training.” The wine had tasted nice with the meal and it had only given her a tiny buzz. Her tolerance was pretty high nowadays. The jazz in the background was nice. It was a different song now, different instruments. It had a good tempo to it.

“Yes, most likely that was the case.” Clint looked thoughtful; he had finished his wine. His tolerance looked to be just below hers. His cheeks were a little red. “Let me take these and put them in the kitchen.” He grabbed the plates and the silverware. He hesitated with the bottle, he ended up leaving it and the glasses on the table. He took what he had to the kitchen past Tifa’s sight again. 

After a few moments, he was back carrying a platter. Tifa was giddy, she says with a happy squeak and a laugh in her voice, “Oh, Chocolates! And strawberries~! I haven’t eaten strawberries since the ranch.” Fresh fruit and vegetables usually sold out fast at the Sector 7 Slums. 6 usually had more varieties but she couldn’t go over that often and they didn’t have strawberries that she saw. Chocolates kept better, so she could usually get some every once in a while, in 7.

“I thought you would like those; I also have this to dip them in for tasting!” Clint had another tray in his other hand she didn’t notice after she saw the strawberries and got distracted. It had six little bowls with what looked like different creams in them. “Here, let me show you.” He grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in a white one, he offered it to her, “Say, ah!” ‘He is going to feed me a strawberry~?!’ Tifa thought in excitement, leaning forward and opening her mouth and bit into it. “Hmmmmm~~!” Tifa’s moan expressed how much the taste affected her. ‘Delicious! Some type of flavored vanilla?’

It was great. Tangy, sweet, and just enough of bitter all at once and very smooth down her throat. 

“I see you liked it.” Clint couldn’t help commenting. His face clearly showed he was having a good time entertaining her like this. “That one is my favorite. The others are just as good though.” He put down what was left of the strawberry and instead, took a chocolate from the tray that was filled with many different types. It had at least two of every flavor. ‘I want to try them all.’ Tifa thought, looking at the chocolates with her bedroom eyes, her passion for them obvious. ‘Chocolates are my favorite treat by far.’ “Try this?” He held this one out to her, wanting to feed her again. It was a dark chocolate. Tifa opened her mouth again and took the whole thing inside her. ‘Raspberries~! It had Rasberry filling.’ Tifa closed her eyes and just experienced the taste. 

‘Wonderful…’ 

“Aahhh.” Tifa let out a breathy sigh of contentment. She and Clint had kept going and had ended up making their way through them all, one flavor at a time. One chocolate with a spice, or cream, or nut inside after another. Their sizes were small, so she knew that she didn’t eat too much. She didn’t have that “too full” feeling. The strawberries and creams were a nice way to break up the flavors of the chocolates. Clint had poured just a quarter of a glass of the wine still on the table to accompany everything and it rounded the flavors out perfectly. 

Clint had left to the kitchen with the empty platters. He was back quicker than last time. He walked to stand next to her side nearer to the living room. He didn’t have his sport coat on anymore. “Tifa.” His voice had taken a more, seductive, quality to it. She was still sitting at the table, so she was looking up to him. He held out his hand to her and had a small, happy smile for her. ‘For me.’ “Would you care to dance with me?” 

She noticed the music had changed slightly. It was even softer. Not the volume, she could still hear it perfectly. ‘Ah.’ It was what she would consider a slow song, a romantic ballad. It had words to it. ‘Take my breathe away…’ Tifa sung the lyric to herself mentally.

“Yes.” She snapped herself out of her daze and took his hand. He gently led her to the middle of the living room, never taking his eyes off her. He drew her to him, lightly, and placed his hands on her wide hips, just touching the top of her ass with his pinkie fingers, and gave them a gentle squeeze. They started swaying to the music. Tifa hadn’t ever danced like this, but she knew she had to place her hands on his shoulders, around his neck, or under his arms. She chose on his shoulders. They were pretty solid. He had the build of a gorilla. ‘He must practice his boxing a lot.’ Tifa thought in approval, as she gripped her hands. He was shorter than her by about an inch, even before she took into account her heels giving her a bit of extra height, so she had to look down a bit to look at the older man’s face. His arms and upper body were very cut. His forearms looked nearly as large as his biceps. His grip strength must be crazy. Even his fingers were bigger than hers, they looked like he could squeeze an apple and pry the juice out of it. ‘And he is holding onto me with them.’ She thought with a sigh, listening to the music and gliding back and forth. They were both looking into each other’s eyes. 

Tifa wasn’t even close to falling in love with him, she knew that with utter certainty, but he was turning out to be a good friend. She was absolutely loving what he was doing with her, though, how he was making her feel on her first date. The music was great, the food was fantastic, the lighting was soothing, and the feel of his hands on her hips as he gently rocked her from side to side was more than satisfying. Tifa could barely contain herself. ‘Should I kiss him now? What if he has something else planned? But it’s getting pretty late and I REALLY want to get to the main event. I’ve been thinking about it since he told me that his wife demanded for him to take me. I was just horny earlier, but now I’m completely certain. I’ve been a virgin for long enough.’ Feeling her anticipation going out of control, the song giving her ideas, she stepped closer to Clint and shoved her prodigious breasts up against his pecks and felt his belly with her abs. His stomach stood out a bit, but Tifa could tell he had strong abdominal muscles underneath the fat. She started roughly rubbing her swollen tits on his shirt and vest covered chest, bringing her stimulation to her pointed nipples thanks to her ‘no bra’ situation. 

He had a slight surprised look on his face, he could most likely feel her poking him even through his clothes since they were made of a thin material. His chest was warm, and Tifa’s own body has been steadily getting hotter throughout the night. ‘I am so turned on right now.’ Clint seemed to have come to a decision. She could see it in his eyes as their intensity skyrocketed straight up from 30 to 100 in a single moment. His smile turned from softly happy to completely naughty. ‘Oh, YES! This is going to be so much fun~!’ Tifa thought as her own feelings of arousal shot up at the sight.

‘No more romance for the night. I could try something else some other day.’ She dismissed the thought for future Tifa to think about. ‘Finally, time for the fun and games to begin!’ 

He reached with both strong hands to cup her round buttocks on each of her large toned cheeks and pulled her flusher to his body with a short jerk. Her breasts were even jarred enough as they were smooshed against him that her right nipple actually slipped out of her dress. She felt him kneading her butt globes even more and she liked it. She didn’t anticipate how good getting her ass groped by someone else would be for her. She had done it herself a few times, but only as a stop along the way to reaching behind to get at her pussy. It was good enough, with the added stimulation of her breasts rubbing his chest, that she started to vocalize.

“Aaaah, haahh.”

The sound seemed to drive him forward. He leaned his head up and kissed her on the mouth. She returned it with enthusiasm. His hands that were still rubbing her protruding ass started to move up her sides. She giggled into the kiss. ‘I am a little ticklish there.’ She kept kissing him. He tasted just like the chocolates, with a lingering aftertaste of the behemoth steak, and she adored every second of her very first kiss. Her own hands were moving up and down his arms, over his chest, and even along the sides of his hard stomach. She couldn’t keep them still for more than a few seconds at a time, they had to touch everything they could! She added her tongue to the kiss without thinking about it and he did the same. ‘Why did I save myself for so long! This feels amazing!’

Clint pushed her body back a bit with his thumbs on her abs to separate their bodies, but didn’t break the kissing session. She thought ‘What is he? Oh, yeah!’ His hands reached Tifa’s soft dress-covered breasts and as soon as he touched them, especially his left hand on her exposed right nipple, she had to break the kiss herself.  
“Ohhhhhhhhh!” Tifa just had to vocalize at the feel of his hands on her chest. Her moan couldn’t be denied.

‘Why was it so much more pleasurable when he did that than when I grabbed my own breasts?’ He didn’t miss a beat. He kept groping her massive boobs with both hands, they kept sinking into her flesh as he squeezed since her tits were so big. As soon as her mouth left his, he leaned up and used his nose to push the hair on the left side of her neck away to start laying kisses on her collarbone and sucking on her neck. “Clint…” Tifa whispered, as if she was out of breath, breaking her gasps for a moment before they starting again.

Tifa’s ‘girls’ were large and heavy and always seemed to be one of the most sensitive parts of her body, just barely behind her pussy. She felt every single movement, every single touch and flick of Clint’s hands, every sensation created through the amazing material her dress was made from. Most of all, she felt him tease her exposed right erect nipple. As big as his hands were, they weren’t quite enough of a size to completely palm her glorious mounds. They were too much for him to handle in just one squeeze. He had to move his hands constantly, rubbing all over and around her dress covered tits, flexing and straightening his fingers all at once while slowly kneading her lady parts in order to feel them in their entirety. A twist to her left breast, like he was screwing and unscrewing a lightbulb, but softly, very softly, then hard and fast. Her right nipple flicked, pinched a little, pressed, and brushed oh so lightly, like he was touching her with a feather. He began moving her whole right boob, lifting it up, and down, and up, and down, and jiggling it left and right. He soon switched to moving both in symmetry. Then back to seemingly random stimulations, then back to both at once. 

‘My tits~! My breasts~! Ooh, my naughty girls! Keep doing what you’re doing, Clint. I love how you’re groping me!’ Tifa was awash with all the sensations that getting her chest played with by Clint was giving her. Her face couldn’t help but get more and more flushed as time went on.

He was like a musician on stage performing on a piano. He leaned forward a bit more and pressed hard as he played a more complicated series of notes, a push of her keys, a rotation of her round instruments. Clint clearly had plenty of practice with this melody. The music was both chaotic and symphonic, with and without rhythm. Tifa was the diva leading the show, her own naturally lower tone of voice ringing out loudly into room, singing a wordless lyric, as the two performers worked in concert together. ‘I can’t keep up!’ And all of this was through Tifa’s dress. ‘How will I feel after I take it off? I can’t stop groaning as it is.’

Indeed, throughout the whole time her breasts were being fondled, while her neck was being assaulted with his kisses and lip caresses and licks of his tongue, her breathes were steadily getting louder. Clint wanted to up the ante. Using his right leg, he stepped forward between hers. He took his thigh and lifted it up, just enough, to gently allow her to adjust her stance until his pant leg started rubbing over her moist entrance through her panties and shorts. “OOOOHH.” Tifa’s throat exclaimed out. He had gotten a particularly loud vocalization out of surprising her with that. He lifted the leg up more, raising her slightly off the ground, then down again. Rubbing a little to the left and right, then up again to hold her there, and then back down again. Repeat. He just kept doing it. 

Tifa, encouraged by how good it felt, started instinctively grinding herself on his thigh. Rolling her hips, she slid her pussy up and down and got faster as she got used to it. ‘I’m getting it. Just need to use my waist!’ Wanting more, she took a step forward with her left foot to get closer. Her new blue panties were of the same material as her dress, it felt soft and smooth as it was dragged across her nether lips. Clint’s right hand suddenly left her breast and reached down to grip her butt cheek. He used it to help her go harder by pulling every time she rolled forward. 

Even with everything else making her feel like her skin was ablaze with heat, his leg rubbing her panties and causing them to pull and stretch across her clit was the cherry on top. It was making her experience a wonderfully fulfilling sensation, she never wanted it to end. ‘This feels crazy good!’ Tifa poked her ass out, angling her cunt to even better experience the pressure on her clit and grinded hard. Her hands slowed in their explorations in her increasing distraction of the pleasure overtaking her, before gripping his back for better leverage and continued dry humping his leg. Clint kept adding his own force by sometimes raising his thigh to lift her up off the floor. 

It was too much. All of it, all at once. Throughout the night, she had been constantly stimulating herself with her thoughts and actions, especially when she was masturbating in the shower before Jessie interrupted her. Most recently, over the course of this date, her imagination had turned to this man screwing his wife to sheer ecstasy, over and over throughout the years. It didn’t matter that his wife wasn’t as into it. The thought that SHE was going to get that same treatment now and in the future was making Tifa hotter and more bothered than any of the other fantasies she’s had today. Natasha’s command to Clint came back to her. ‘Take me! Take me everywhere~! I want to go! Take me to the brink!’ Here, in Johnny’s house right now, later in her own apartment, in the hotel at Wall Market, or even on the married man’s bed. Tifa was loving every thought she had of this becoming a regular thing in her life, again and again. 

Those fantasies, and every wonderful sensation she was feeling over her swinging and groped tits, on her neck, her own gripping hands on his muscular back, and especially around her soaked pussy. It took her to her own brink. And Tifa sailed over it with no regrets! 

“HHAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!” She screamed with joy!!

Her orgasm hit her like one of Tifa’s own punches. Static. Lightning. Running all over and everywhere throughout her body. Every nerve she had lit up like she was hit with a blast of Thundaga. Her hands all clenching Clint’s toned back now held onto his arms for dear life. The sensation coursing up and down her spine was overwhelming with its intensity. ‘It’s not stopping! Why isn’t it stopping? I’m usually finished by now!’ Her legs weren’t even able to hold her up anymore. They were shaking too much and she was becoming off balance in her heels. He held her under her arms with his hand on her ass to steady her. His knee kept her propped up between her legs. ’That isn’t helping, Clint!’ She was barely coherent enough to think that. It hadn’t stopped yet. Tifa had never had an orgasm last this long before. 

It’s been over 30 seconds. 

Her breathes have been coming out in sharp bursts, trying to give herself more air. 

“AHH, HAHH, AHH, HHAAGHHH!” Tifa kept exhaling. She was still feeling it! 

60 seconds now.

Clint kept kissing her neck softly, caressing her ass, and slowly rubbing her pussy with his knee and whispering to her. “Oh god, Tifa, keep going. That’s it, feel it running through your entire body.” It seemed to cause a stronger wave to crash into her. “!!!!” She screamed without any sound. She didn’t realize she started holding her breath from the overstimulation. Her legs were still shaking, practically vibrating with how fast her knees were both jerking back and forth. 

90 seconds.

‘This Is the Most Amazing Sensation I Have Felt in My Entire Life!!!’ Tifa thought, in bliss experiencing her climax.

120 seconds.

Finally, it stopped. She could breathe again.

“GAhhhh, Ahhhh, HAhhhh, Ahhhhh!” She kept taking deep gulps of air, one after the other. She heard Clint chuckle at her, showing his own amazement at how powerful and long-lasting her orgasm was. Tifa glanced up at Clint to see him giving her a positively radiant smile of happiness. Her already massive blush increased ten-fold. ‘Why does he have to be so happy he did that to me?!’ She thought in embarrassed wonderment. 

Tifa was able to stand on her own now, so she did. It still felt too good to be using his thigh as a prop, holding her up by her crotch. She was able to think coherently again. Speaking of her crotch, it was completely soaked in her orgasm the same as Clint’s pants. ‘Wait! I’m so stupid! I can’t walk home with them like that. I should have taken them off first.’ Some people would be up patrolling by then and they would see. ‘Well, problem for future me. Right now, I’ve got more of those kinds of orgasms to find.’ Tifa’s lust was just beginning. ‘That felt WAY too amazing for me to have just one of those today.’  
“My god, Tifa!” Clint was speaking to her. She focused on his face again and gave him her attention. “That is exactly what I’ve been missing in my life! You are simply an amazing woman in all ways. You felt every little sensation I was giving you and look what happened.” ‘He just gestured to my crotch, well, I’m amazed too.’ She was very flattered her orgasm meant so much to him. He gave her that radiant smile again. “Want to go again?”

She responded immediately, “Of course. Just…” huff. “Let me at least get my shorts and panties off.” They were still standing in the middle of the wooden floored living room, so she reached down and grabbed at her shorts and pushed them down, slipping a finger around her panties to take them too. ‘This is the first time a guy is going to see my pussy…’ She thought at another of her ‘firsts’ was being taken by this man she really had only met that day. ‘I don’t really count the other times as actually ‘meeting’ him.’ She considered. They were only 30 minutes at a time. An hour tops. And all they talked about was business orders.  
‘Does this make me a promiscuous woman for doing this with a practical stranger? Ah, who cares. It’s nobody else’s business but ours. Besides, I’m having too much fun with this married man for me to worry about something like that.’ She slipped both her heeled shoes through the lowered shorts and panties, one at a time. Once off, she tossed them near the TV stand. ‘Easy place to remember.’ 

Preoccupied with her thoughts, and not having heard the sound of a loosened zipper and dropping clothes. Tifa was startled a bit when she barely noticed Clint’s hand reaching around from behind her body heading towards her slit. “AHH!” Her voice belied how good it felt for someone else to touch her naked cunt for a change. ‘That was a good surprise!’ He cupped her pussy with his left hand, gently massaging it, while his other had wrapped around her and caressed her abs, pulling her to himself. Her back and bare ass felt his already naked body. ‘He took his clothes off fast!’ Tifa thought with complementary surprise.  
Clint’s right hand did something he hadn’t done before. He reached up, and pushed it underneath her dress, to feel her tit directly. ‘Yes! Why are my tits such a sensitive zone!?’ He slowly guided her to the long couch. The entire time, her constant moans echoed loudly while he was rubbing her sex with his big fingers and groping her right breast skin-to-skin. She could feel ‘it’ on her buttocks. It was like a wooden rod on fire was being pressed against her. She could tell it was his erect dick. ‘How big was it? It feels big.’ Her thoughts ended as he guided her to sit down with him in the center of the long couch. He was pressed to the back and she was sitting in front of him. ‘Holy! It’s between my cheeks and long enough to touch the top of my ass even when he was sitting down! I admit, my ass is pretty big.’ Tifa thought, moving her rear around to get a feel of his large size. 

“Here, let’s get you out of this dress. Just the top part.” Clint interjected. He was still masturbating her glistening hole and massaging her tit and it didn’t seem like he was going to stop to get her out of the dress. He wanted Tifa to do it, herself. ‘I feel amazing.’ 

Clint wanted her to remove the top of her dress? “Ok.” Breathless. She raised her hands and reached up to the front of her neck. Slowly. It was hard to think since he kept the level of stimulation up so high. ‘His fingers were definitely bigger than mine.’ Tifa thought, trying her best to keep her focus. He covered more surface area as he rubbed all around her crotch. She was already getting hotter again, recovering fast from the first orgasm that a man had ever given her. ‘I want another one.’ Tifa thought possessively. Her hands moved to the back of her neck to grab the fabric most responsible for holding her dress up. Tifa flicked her hair forward and pushed the material over her head and held it on front herself, not letting go. 

The entire time Tifa was mostly concentrating on how his fingers and palm felt touching her quivering vagina lips. He kept rubbing it, and brushing along her inner thighs, reaching further down her leg and then slowly dragging his whole hand back up. He was hitting her clit constantly with his palm and sometimes his thumb would flick it. His digits would spread in a scissor-like motion, spreading out, then in, parting her lips and rubbing his thumb inside them for a quick moment. His technique felt totally different than from how she did it in her own sessions. 

‘Oh, yeah, he wanted me to drop my top.’ Tifa thought, her thoughts getting more and more foggy as she concentrated on the feel of his fingers on her honeypot and right breast. Finally, she let her hands ungrasp the fabric of her favorite blue dress.

‘Boing, Boing.’ Tifa thought, giggling to herself as her tits dropped then perked back into place. 

Tifa’s large bare-naked breasts finally got some fresh air. They were sweaty from how much he had been rubbing them through her dress and the exertion of her first orgasm. It didn’t seem to deter him. He moved his left hand from her sex. ‘Hey, don’t stop!’ Tifa exclaimed mentally. Clint wasted no time and brought his left hand up to join his right in squeezing and practically worshipping her tits. He started tweaking both of her bare nipples and kissing and sucking on her neck again, this time her right side. ‘Never mind, that feels pretty damn good. My ‘girls’ just seem to suck up all of these sensations and hold it inside them without letting go, the possessive sluts.’ “AAH~! HAAH~!” Her breathing was increasing in tempo in time with his harder gropes. ‘This feels SO great! He must really be a breasts man. He has been really focused on them. Not that I mind, I’m obviously a breasts woman.’ 

Tifa pushed her ass back, feeling the contours of his dick as it rested between her butt cheeks. Her wide hips were pushing his legs apart, giving her ample room to continue her ministrations. Her own hands were concentrating on memorizing the feel of his only slightly hairy legs. She was rubbing them up and down and messaging them wherever she could touch. She slid her behind from left to right and back, feeling his thighs squeeze and rub the sides of her hips. ‘I love how focused he is on giving me pleasure, but I want him to feel good too.’ Tifa thought while his hands were practically sunk into her breasts in a particularly hard squeeze. Her round butt cheeks were halfway wrapped around his member, it was thick. For a second, it startled her, and caused her attention to focus on the size of his penis. It was definitely large. She couldn’t make an exact observation just based on the feel of her ass. ‘But if I had to guess… thick! It reached past the top of my ass, so it’s got to be close to 7 or 8 inches, too. I can feel it pushing my cheeks apart with how wide it is.’ Tifa thought, salivating at the thought of that dick being inside her in the near future. 

Clint was groping her soft naked boobs so skillfully; his hands brought her sensations that were rougher than when he had grabbed them over her dress. The feel of his skin was coarse. The dress had been smooth and had a way of wrapping around her body and cupping her proportions where she felt like she was wearing something made of water. The material was as soft as silk threads, and it just slid across her skin. Clint’s hands had a grip to them, her skin didn’t want to let go. When he moved his hand away, the breast he was touching wanted it to stay, so it seemed to follow while trying to keep his fingers where they just were. Especially her nipples. When he pressed or tweaked them, then moved to another portion of her breasts to get at every part of them, they would practically scream at her to get him to bring his hands back. It’s like they only wanted him to touch them and only them, utterly possessive of his attention. Tifa found herself rolling her shoulders and circling her chest, unable to stop moving her tits to try to get more force from his wandering hands. 

For a time, he just kept groping her heaving bosom in ever differing patterns and putting more and less pressure in each caress. Their sensitivity only increased. Her deep breathes were a constant sound echoing across the room. He stopped kissing her neck and leaned forward, towards her face, she turned her head and she kissed him on the mouth again. Tifa was starting to fall in love with kisses like this. It was like she wanted to swallow his kiss into her own, and Clint wanted the same, so he swallowed her kiss back. They were trading who was in control in little split seconds, never giving up when the other fought harder. The other would just increase their effort and get their tongue involved. The other would do the same, each always escalating, but never going anywhere but their mouths. 

Without warning, Clint moved his left hand across her chest to her right boob, now using his hand and forearm to rub over both her breasts at once. He did it with a waving motion. His hand would act as the focal point by taking hold of different parts of her right breast, while lifting and lowering his elbow and pressing against her left with his inner forearm, touching her whole breast at once with a single upward and downward pass while tweaking her nipples at the same time. With his right, he upped the ante again. Clint had reached down, dragging his hand along her abdominals and to her sex again. In one fluid caress of her entire pussy, he inserted a single large digit, his middle finger, into her completely soaked tunnel. It went inside her enough that when he curled it, he hit her g-spot. Over and over again. He was pushing in and out of her, extending his finger inside her, and touching her clit with his thumb. Fast. Too fast. 

Her eyes widened and interrupted their kissing. Tifa started shouting, “Yes, like that~! It’s good. It feels really good!!” ‘I have to see!’ She leaned her head forward as best as she could while being held as she was and looked between her breasts to stare directly at the hand vigorously stimulating her. It was a blur. Her moans were getting loud again. The wonderous surprise she felt at the suddenness of the change in technique was palpable. Her already load whimpering progressed to even higher levels. She stopped exploring his legs with one hand and used it instead to grip the arm thrusting a finger in her core and hitting her clit in frantic, perfect, motions just for something to hold onto. It didn’t affect his speed at all.

‘I didn’t expect this, I didn’t expect this, I didn’t expect this!’ Tifa watched, entranced at the blur of his hand. It was hypnotic to see his digits pleasuring her. When he inserted two fingers, her whole body gave a small jerk and she had to close her eyes to direct her entire attention on the sensation.

Clint didn’t stop. Tifa tried to grip his hand enough to pull him away and give herself a short rest but she wasn’t trying very hard. He didn’t relent. She was squirming in the couch, unconsciously rubbing his dick with her butt crack, giving her even more stimulation. ‘His finger is like two of mine and longer. Why are his hands so big! Don’t stop!’ The hand arousing her chest would constantly flutter between her tits and even tickled her abs and sides and both nipples in quick groping motions. 

Even his feet were getting involved. He ran them up and down her calves. Slowly, gently, relentlessly, he caressed and tickled anything within reach of them. Even her lower thigh, somehow, was touched and stimulated. It was nice. It added to the pile of pressure building in her core, going steadily higher with each finger thrust, each stroke of her g-spot, and each pinch of her nipples. 

It was maddening. 

Tifa was smiling. 

Her eyes were closed and he kissed behind her ears. 

The pressure was building up. 

Her voice was increasing in pitch. Higher and Higher! 

She opened her eyes and screamed.

“I, I’m, COMING! GJAAAHHHHHH!” Tifa explosively released!

She came. She squirted her orgasm onto the floor as she pressed her back into him and rode the sensation out again. Tifa kept releasing a scream of wordless enjoyment into the night air with each breathe she took. Her vision went white. Her eyes had rolled up into her head, she couldn’t control herself for a moment. Tifa focused her eyes again; she was still looking at the hand penetrating her opening. He hadn’t stopped, but he had slowed down to a more sensual pace, seeking to prolong her orgasm. It was working. Her legs began vibrating again, but she was still able to squirm and kickout against the floor. She held her breathe. Silence. The orgasm broke.

“OH MY GOD THAT FELT GOOD!!” Tifa screamed as she exhaled and started panting heavily and she couldn’t stop the smile that sprang up on her face as she used her hand to cover her eyes, laughing to herself. Clint slowed his hand, stopped, and lightly slapped her pussy three times. That earned him the enjoyment of seeing Tifa shake and gasping out load in shocked pleasure each time. He had to chuckle lightly at that, her reactions were captivating to him. 

“Tifa, I said it once, I’ll say it again. You are an amazing woman. Don’t ever change.” Clint had that radiant smile back on his face, wonder coating his voice. Hearing such a kind compliment again, Tifa gathered herself from her surprise of him smacking her cunt, turned to him still sitting down, and kissed him for saying that. Her naked breasts pressing into him in her excitement. She pulled back and said with a coy and joking tone, “Well, if you keep this up, I might just have to keep you!” 

Still catching her breathe, Tifa turned back forward and stood up a bit, flashing her bare ass and pussy to his face from under her blue dress and shifted to the right side to sit next to him. She didn’t sit back, though. She kept her body leaning forward with her hands on the outer sides of her legs and looked at Clint’s face. He looked slightly puzzled at her actions, but the answer seemed to dawn on him. Her body felt too hot, she wanted to cool down a bit. Touching the couch was warm, but sitting in his lap with his dick still setting between her ass cheeks would definitely have been hotter.

Clint commented, “If you need to cool off a bit?” He stood up, and she saw his dick for the first time, level with her face as she sat on the couch, “Would you mind, terribly?” Gesturing to his erect member with his head, hands at his sides. ‘I was wrong before.’ Tifa thought in shocked silence. ‘His dick was definitely closer to 9 or 10 inches. I got the thickness right though.’ It was probably as big as three of her fingers across, a little bigger near the head. She hesitated a few seconds, still staring at the large erection in front of her. ‘He even shaved for me; the skin is too smooth for it to have been this morning… This is it. I’m going to be able to touch one for the first time. I’m even going to let him ram it inside of me. Oh, I’ve wanted this for so long!’ Her body shivered in anticipation. ‘This isn’t going to cool me off like I wanted, but I’m just going to push ahead anyway. My body can take it.’ 

She lifted her right hand from the couch while pushing herself a bit more forward with the left, so she could sit a little closer. She never took her eyes off of it. Her hand was now right next to his member, hovering by it. The final step, she stopped, took a gulp of air to swallow her saliva, then grabbed it. ‘So hot!’ Tifa thought, Clint’s dick was noticeably warm in her hand. ‘I can’t quite reach all the way around it.’ Her fingers reached about four fifths around the circumference. She heard him give a grunt and she looked up to his face. He had a small smile directed at her, full of his own anticipation for what she was about to do for him. Tifa was glad that she didn’t accidently hurt him in her last second haste to grab it, her strength was no joke, after all. 

‘I remember overhearing Rikku talking with her girlfriends about how sucking a dick could feel really good. Something about an overwhelming feeling of desire taking hold of her and taking pleasure in their pleasure? She also said something about submissiveness, but I didn’t catch all of it so I could help another customer.’ Tifa knew she was stalling for just a bit more time to psych herself up. She didn’t want to disappoint Clint, though, after he has been so good to her tonight. ‘Here goes hoping that it is the same for me.’ 

Feeling ready, she looked back at his penis, focusing on its large head and opened her mouth wide. She leaned forward to take it in. As she slowly allowed it to enter her mouth, tasting it, reaching just past the head, her hand slowly stroked the rest of it. ‘A little salty from the sweat.’ Tifa thought. Licking it with her tongue and sucking on it a bit further. She looked up at Clint’s eyes while continuing to suck just a little past his crown. ‘He looks like he is really enjoying me doing this…’ 

Continuing her motions for another minute, only going down a bit more and mostly using her hand to stroke the rest of him. Tifa watched his face; he had closed his eyes and was gritting his teeth. Seeing his reaction to her ministrations, she had a thought. ‘What if I, do more? How good will it feel for him?’ She started going a little further down his dick, sucking a little faster, actually swirling her tongue and running her saliva along all that she could touch. Soon, she hit the back of her throat and choked a bit. She coughed a little, but still kept sucking him off. ‘Oh, that was a surprise. I have never felt anything quite hit the back of my throat before.’

‘How am I supposed to take more of him than that?’ Tifa thought in bewilderment, continuing but shortening her strokes. ‘Rikku was the one with the big dicked boyfriend, she said she took him all the way down?! How? From this angle, that’s as far as it will go. Though, I think I’m beginning to understand a bit about the finding pleasure in his pleasure thing.’ 

Tifa was still looking at his face. The further she took him and the harder she sucked, the more content his expression, the better he seemed to be feeling. ‘It’s turning me on that I can get him to look like that. Like he made me feel.’ Her own face starting to blush. Unconsciously, her left hand, that had been idle until now, started rubbing her slit. Her body was gradually heating up again. From the corner of her eye, she saw his hands twitching. Clenching at air. Sometimes they rose towards her, but they went back down. As she touched herself, she started to moan a little, making herself feel good. “Ugh!” Clint groaned himself. ‘That got a strong reaction! Did I squeeze my hand too hard or… no, my moan… the vibrations of the sound inside my throat must feel really good?’ 

Tifa remembered his own hand inside her practically blurring with how fast he was moving it. ‘The same principle would apply here. I just need to go faster, and… touch myself to moan harder.’ The thought that her own pleasure would increase his, turned her on even more. She put a finger inside herself and started pumping, slowly at first, then gradually speeding up. The more she sucked, the better he felt, and the better that made her feel. Her hand on his dick adding more speed the faster she pumped herself. 

Clint tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He muttered. “Ooho, Tifa!” Tifa guessed that meant she was getting better at this blowjob stuff, she was a fast learner, and she watched his reactions for what she thought felt good for him. She started taking it out of her mouth and licking the side sometimes. She was moaning a lot now; she couldn’t help it. He was obviously feeling good, she felt good playing with herself, and his cock had started to taste differently in her mouth. A good differently, she was sure. She saw his hand go for her face again. ‘Do, does he want to do something?’ Tifa thought, a little confused. 

He was obviously liking everything she was doing. His reactions told her everything. ‘Maybe I should let him? I’m already doing this for him, I could give in even more and let him take whatever he wants. He hasn’t steered me wrong yet.’ Tifa kept sucking him off, her body getting hotter at the thought of just letting Clint take control. She tried to take him to the back of her throat again and hit the spot that made her cough last time. ‘It didn’t feel as surprising, so I didn’t cough this time.’ Tifa kept blowing him, hitting the back of her mouth with his head again and again. She noticed that he grunted again and his hands clenched hard whenever his penis hit the back of her fleshy wall. Even by doing that, she only made it halfway down his dick. “Ok, I will let him do what he wants.’ Just by acknowledging that decision, Tifa’s arousal surged through her in a tidal wave. ‘Wh, what was that? I felt something really good just now.’

Tifa released him from her throat. She was still stroking him slowly with her hand. “Tifa, why’d you stop?” Clint muttered, clearly confused. Tifa affirmed what she wanted to say, “You looked like you wanted me to do something. I know I’m new at this, so, do what you want to me.” ‘Damn! That same feeling~! It’s getting really hot…’ 

Clint’s face looked shocked. His voice came out with a stammer, “Um, that might be a little too much for a beginner, as you said, so it’s ok. I know that doing it for the first time can be very hard to go all the way. We can skip it. You made me feel very good, and I was close to finishing.” 

‘Until I stopped… and what’s this about it being too much! I can take anything you can dish out, Mister Mayfair!’ Tifa thought, that earlier feeling adding on to her indignation that his words provoked in her. ‘He thinks I can’t handle going further!’ She couldn’t let that challenge stand for even a second longer. “It’s ok, I don’t mind, whatever it is, I want to do it for you. You’ve done a lot for me tonight, let me do this. Take what you want.” Tifa looked very determined as she looked him in the eyes, her body inflaming hotter as that same feeling she got every time she thought of him taking control arose from within her core. It only increased as her anticipation for what he had in mind for her grew. His erection twitched in her right hand as she gazed at him. 

Clint was hesitant, he knew how good of a fighter she was, but deepthroating someone as big as him didn’t really have anything to do with being a good fighter. He really was very close to finishing, just now. He didn’t lie to her. Her blowing technique quickly got so much better than when she first started; he could tell she had never sucked a dick even before she had said she was new at it. Tifa learned way quicker than his wife on how to vary her sucking style. She could easily finish him the same way and he would feel content to move on. He kept looking into her beautifully-determined eyes and rapidly flushing face. Her passion just drove him so wild!

Clint decided to go ahead with it. He didn’t want her disappointed in him. “OK, but it really was hard to go all the way the first time. Just tap my leg if you start feeling uncomfortable.” ‘Huh? All the way? I still don’t get what that means?’ Tifa thought. ‘I had already hit the back of my throat a few times, shouldn’t that be all the way?’ She was actually thinking she wasn’t doing something with her mouth correctly. She thought she wasn’t sucking hard enough or he would order her to move her tongue a certain way or move his dick to a certain pleasurable place in her mouth or something. ‘Oh well, he will clear it up for me.’ Tifa really wanted to prove him wrong and that feeling kept encouraging her to give in and do whatever he wanted with her. 

Clint got prepared, “Ok, so lean forward a bit more and lift just your head up a little. Yeah, it’s ok, I’ll be kneeling a bit to get a better push, so I’m just positioning you better.” Tifa did as she was bid, allowing him to guide her movements. As she leaned forward a little, she placed both hands between her legs to keep from falling over. Her naked breasts were pushed up between her arms, sticking out even further than they usually did. Clint thought it made for an especially enticing sight. “Now, lower your body just a bit more, there. Now, tilt your head so your throat is straighter. Perfect. This is going to be very intense, if you want to stop just lift your body up and tap my leg and then we can move on to something else.” 

Tifa glared at him, now thoroughly determined to not stop no matter what she felt. ‘Give it to me Clint!’ Her anger and that strange feeling mixing and making her all the more flushed.

“Open your mouth.” Clint said, voice a little shaky. Her glare was very intimidating after all. He knew what she could do to him. But, oddly enough, the thought of this extremely powerful young woman letting him do this and letting him have his way… even knowing the possible consequences… He really wanted to go through with this! He grabbed a hold of her head with both hands, being careful to not pull any hair. Tifa’s throat was currently as straight as she could make it at this angle. 

‘What was he going to do?’ Tifa mentally questioned, the suspense was killing her.

Not waiting another second, Clint shoved his dick into Tifa’s throat, all the way to the base. Tifa’s eyes widened as she felt his huge rod get shoved past her uvula and stayed all the way down her throat and expanded it. ‘He shoved it all the way inside me?!’ Tifa was completely bewildered. ‘This is what he meant!?’ She almost started coughing in surprise but she held it back, relaxing as she gave in, holding his dick in her mouth down as far as it would go. It was big enough that it was even noticeable from the outside that her throat was being stretched out. It felt uncomfortable, but thankfully she didn’t feel any pain. ‘He is leaving it there?’ Tifa looked up at his face, breathing through her nose and eyes watering a little at the unusual sensation of the large dick widening her throat as it went down. Clint slowly pulled out. Tifa’s lips held on tight, sucking him through her own surprise that even just that one thrust was so intense. She was breathing as well as she could through her nose while it was down there, but switched to her mouth to get more air as he released her. 

Tifa was about to question him on why he pulled out all the way when he spoke. “Do you want to stop?” Clint sounded apologetic, thinking he should have gone slower. ‘It was a little hard to breathe, but I managed it. Does he think I can’t? Oh, that burns me as much as my throat did that first second!’ Tifa exclaimed mentally. She wanted to meet the challenge, but even more than that, she wanted that feeling she got every time she gave into his silent demands. It was getting stronger each time she told herself to just let go and grant his desire.

“No, keep going!” Tifa tells him with a glare, her fighting spirit was raised though she still had more than a little trepidation at continuing. ‘What if he starts thrusting even faster? Just that one got me turned on, my body is so hot, I don’t even have to touch myself!’ Embracing that sensation, she lined herself up the same way as before and opened her mouth, daring him not to finish what he started.

Clint was beside himself with arousal at the sight of Tifa’s fiery passionate spirit coming into the picture. He loved this woman~! His dick was ready for this. He was also really thankful she didn’t seem to have a gag reflex. His wife did. “I’ll just keep going in and out slowly, but concentrate on the feeling in your throat and the timing of your breathing. My wife says that it helped her.” 

‘His wife could do it!’ It shouldn’t have been possible, but Tifa found it in herself to be even more determined to see this through than she was before. 

Clint lined himself up again. He grabbed her head, making sure again not to be able to pull her lustrous hair, and pressed his big dick slowly down her throat. Each thrust would make a noise, “Gryk, Gryk, Cugh, Gyk!!” Slowly, he would pull back, let her breathe, and went down again. And again. And again. Tifa was getting a little light-headed, short on breath, but more so because her arousal wasn’t letting up. Her body was getting overwhelmingly hot as he continued to push his way inside her neck. 

Her massive breasts were swinging at the force and she grabbed across her chest with one arm to steady them, but that made the heat even worse. As Tifa got better at timing her sucking and breathing though, her previously great technique turned magnificent. She started meeting him, and moving forward in time with his thrust. Her throat kept getting stretched out and contracted back in over and over again. As the pace was picking up, she had to close her eyes for a second to grasp the feeling engulfing her. It was captivating how letting him do this was causing her to approach a more and more extreme level of euphoria. ‘What is he doing to me!?’

‘This, I didn’t expect this. Clint is griping my head in his hands and forcing me down on him. His dick just keeps going in and out and I can see his hips rushing towards my face over and over again. His thrusts are right there, it’s all I CAN see. My entire world right now, is his cock getting shoved down my throat. This is way beyond what I was doing before!’ Tifa expressed herself, groaning as his dick forcefully took her. 

Tifa had only been looking at the base of his dick as it went in and out of her, but she took a glance up at Clint’s face. He looked ravenous! Even as slow as his thrusts were, as soon as he noticed that she had started sucking by herself again and meeting his thrusts without his guidance, he had let himself go a bit and started speeding up his pace. Tifa watched his expression as she blew him faster. ‘Clint is REALLY starting to enjoy what I’m doing now.’ She took on that determined expression again, and started adding different motions with her tongue, timing her breathing better and better as she carried on.

Tifa had an idea that she wanted to try. Something that Clint could really enjoy doing to her. She wanted him to be even harder on her, to manhandle her. He had taken her to this point already, she needed to be taken even further. She wanted to do her own version of upping the ante. ‘Oh, yes! Just imaging the look on his face that he is going to make is causing my body to heat up like a furnace!’ Tifa started to smile around his dick as she sucked him off, now easily taking him all the way down her throat without pause, as she looked up at Clint. He was looking down at her, slightly bewildered at feeling the smile and wondering what was coming over her. Her hunger for more was building greater and greater, she could tell how superb she was starting to become at this, based on his expression. Clint had been smiling in utter bliss.

‘You thought I wouldn’t be able to do this, huh, Clint! Not able to do this, huh! Well, take this! I’m going to make you feel even better!’ Tifa’s ardor was driving her wild, giving her motivation to make things more spectacular for the both of them.

She reached forward and grabbed Clint by the hips with both hands and lifted his entire body up off the floor and pulled him towards her as she leaned back. She overshot it a bit in her overzealousness. As she pulled him, he was completely thrown off-balance. He tried to put his hand on her shoulder to stop her, but Tifa kept lifting him off the ground, so he had to place both hands on the board of the couch as they both fell towards the cushions on the back of it. Clint was forced to step up with both feet on either side of her sitting hips, to finally steady himself. 

Their positions had shifted. Clint ended up standing right over Tifa; she had pulled hard enough to be sitting with her back as far as the couch allowed, sinking into the cushions. Still sucking his cock in her mouth, she had not been idle. Clint could feel her hands on his waist as she kept lifting him up and down, his dick was slamming in and out of her throat so fast he almost lost his balance again. Her throat was aligned perfectly, it was completely straight at this angle. He could feel Tifa causing his thrusts to speed into overdrive. It was a thoroughly and wholly-astounding sensation. He looked down. 

Tifa had grabbed his hips with two hands and was pulling him deep down into her throat and back out again, only to shove him inside, and repeat. Her head was pressed up against the back of the couch to support her. She was staring in his eyes while smiling around her mouth enveloping his member. It was fast, faster than he had ever deepthroated his wife and even more forceful. With utter joy and wonder at this AMAZING woman, Clint gripped the hard wooden back of the couch with one hand and the other on her head to keep her steady, and started doing what could only be described as face-fucking her.

‘This, this is REALLY starting to feel incredible.’ Tifa thought in bliss. The inside and out motion of his dick in her mouth wasn’t something she ever would have thought that woman would be right about feeling so, miraculously, marvelous. But that was no longer the case, she was now a firm believer and embraced this sensation running through her whole-heartedly. The increase in speed in turn raised the feeling of how dominant he was getting with her. ‘I might be pulling him towards me, but it was HIS big cock that was rushing down my throat. HE was the one in control of my actions.’ Her blushing body felt practically on fire, she was blazing with so much heat. 

Clint had started doing it for himself again. He was yelling, and groaning. He screamed her name, “Tifa!!!” Thrusting into her mouth with hammering, long, speedy strokes. He was unrelentless, now. She doubted he could stop himself, even if he had wanted to. Tifa didn’t want Clint to stop, though. She wanted him to keep going. Harder. Faster. She could barely tell that he was exiting her throat at all, he was fucking her so hard and fast. She wanted even more. ‘He’s, fucking me. Fucking my mouth. Fucking, my throat. Fucking my FACE!!!’ Tifa’s body was starting to go beyond smoldering hotness, practically making steam, her flushed body was getting so red, so impassioned! ‘This was so much more intense than my last two times. This felt, this feels depraved. Like I shouldn’t be doing this, but I REALLY want to do it anyway. I REALLY don’t want this to end!’ 

Tifa let go of his hips with her hands, he actually started going more swiftly without her help, and started masturbating her wet pussy and groping her extra-large breasts as vigorously as she could to try and match the strokes going down her throat. Moaning very, very, loudly into his cock, zealously using her tongue, sucking like a vacuum in time with his pulling out; it all was giving Clint more and more incentive to keep doing what he was doing. Tifa was sucking his dick as hard as she possibly could. Harder than possible. She kept increasing her suction strength with each level her feelings of arousal grew. Instead of just keeping her head propped on the couch, she started lifting in time with him. Increasing the tempo. 

‘That’s it; I know what this feeling is; this is what Rikku meant by being submissive. This wasn’t for my pleasure; not truly, it was for his. But I’m letting him do this to me. Me, the strongest fighter in the Slums. Tifa Lockhart. I could throw him off whenever I wanted. Beat him up. But I won’t. I can’t. Not if I let him do it to me. Not if I let him have his way with me, my face. As quickly and as tough on me as he wants. I can see how AMAZING this makes him feel! And that makes me feel even more AMAZING~ than he does because I am the one letting him do it! Go on, Clint! You can do it! Keep doing it! Fuck my face! You face-fucking bastard!’ Tifa’s thoughts were coming in fast seemingly in time with his thrusts, feeling tremendously amorous that this was happening to her and jealously hoarding the sensations it provoked in her. The intensity of his spearing cock was rising with every passing moment.

Tifa was hornier, more turned on, aroused, lewd, than she had ever been in her life. This date with Clint had really gone better than she thought it would’ve if Johnny was still here. This feeling, being submissive to Clint, letting him run his hands all over her breasts, fingering her cunt, getting face-fucked, letting him have complete control of the moment, she wanted more of all of it. She wanted it served to her on a silver platter. She never wanted to want for it. It would just be there, for her to receive with open arms. She had it now, but would she have it later? She didn’t know, but she was going to love every second of seeing it happen to her. 

Tifa was vocalizing so hard now, Clint could practically feel her throat vibrations in his legs. He started ramming his long girthy dick in Tifa’s mouth at an even more sweltering pace. His face was sweating, and he had almost lost his footing a few times, but he was blindly focused on seeing that she was not disappointed in her very first blowjob experience. Damn, thinking about that, this was her very first blowjob ever? Oh, he couldn’t wait for her to get even better at it! His thoughts made him realize how so very close he was. He could barely mumble, “Tifa, I’m close!” 

Tifa realized what was about to happen, Clint was about to cum for the first time tonight. And he was going to do it down her throat! She looked up into his eyes and gave him a look of acceptance. ‘Do it, Clint.’ She mentally told him, eager to please and her burning body becoming raging hot as she gave in. 

Clint screamed in sheer bliss and stopped thrusting, his dick down to the hilt inside Tifa’s mouth, “Ah, Tifaaa!!!!” As his orgasm blasted down her wet canal, rope after rope of cum left his meaty rod and into her. He felt as if he left a whole cup of cum inside her. He had never felt such a powerful release before.

Tifa was prepared to be forced to swallow it all, but she was not prepared for the sheer amount of it. ‘He, he has a lot of cum.’ That thought bounded around in her head as it drippled down her windpipe, still concentrating on swallowing. As she could feel the last of it slipping away into her stomach, her own release arrived seconds after realizing what he had just done. ‘I, I can taste his cum. He just came down my throat. I let Clint come down my throat!!!’ Tifa’s thoughts were completely filled with deviant desire at the idea of what was happening to her, still rapidly touching herself. She didn’t have long to wait.

Tifa came. 

Her orgasm exploded inside her!! Tifa had just swallowed the last drop of Clint’s seed and immediately started shrieking around the member in her mouth as the most mind-boggling sensation of release yet hit her like a Shinra locomotive. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she kept coming, so she kept wailing. 

Clint pulled his softening member out of her mouth, feeling her howling, and watched as her body twitched and writhed on the couch, her sex tunnel utterly drenched in orgasm and squirting on the couch and floor. Tifa’s legs were again shaking in vibration and kicking out, her hands were grasping at nothing. This was all a nearly unbelievably obvious sign to him that she had enjoyed herself just as much, if not way more, than he did. He had experienced the single, greatest, release of his life thanks to this utterly AMAZING woman and he couldn’t get enough of her. Clint sat down next to her climaxing form and held her close to himself, pressing her large quivering bosom to his chest, Tifa’s head on his shoulder as she continually cried out in delight.

“Aahhhh, gasp, OOhhhwwwoa, gasp, AahahhHHHhaaa!!~! Tifa bellowed in pleasure!

Her eyes seemed to look at nothing, but he knew that Tifa was just concentrating on feeling every nerve sparking through her as much as she possibly could. She had tried to stop her legs from shaking by grabbing them with her hands and pushing them into the cushions of the couch while she leaned on him, but it only lowered the volume of shakes, not stopping them. Tifa had a bigger smile on her face than he had ever seen on her. Utterly gorgeous and without shame that she was enjoying the sensations coursing through her limbs and body. The orgasm seemed to finally stop. 

When she could think coherently again, Tifa’s eyes went wide, bewildered that what she had just experienced was a REAL sensation and not some fantasy that she had conjured up from her mind. She looked at Clint, as he held her in his arms and smiled directly at him. “That was definitely NOT what I had expected to happen when we started this, wasn’t it the same for you? It felt… completely beyond anything I thought I could feel doing that!” Tifa finished exuberantly, her beautiful smile carved on her face, like it wasn’t going away any time soon. It didn’t.

“Yes, I must admit, that moment was not something I had ever experienced before. It was… exhilarating to do that with you.” Clint chuckled good-naturedly, still panting from having exerted himself so hard, “For a moment there, when you smiled at me, I really did think you were going to slug me right in the balls for letting me deepthroat you in the first place. Your eyes got so wide; it obviously wasn’t what you were expecting me to do when I began. I thought maybe I was hurting your throat. But that look you got in your eyes after that… sigh, I just had to keep going!” 

Tifa laughed and confirmed his worst fears, “Yes, before I got used to it, I really was about to slug you in the balls and just go home if it didn’t start feeling good. Luckily for you, my throat burned for only a bit, not for very long and I got used to timing my breathing. You said it would be intense and oohhh! Did you ever deliver~! Holy, did it really start feeling good after I decided to show you what I could do and pulled you onto me. Best decision of my life! Psych!” She was giddy enough to use her best friend Jessie’s favorite joke; smiling, tilting her head, and winking just like she would’ve. Tifa had really discovered something thrilling about herself thanks to that reckless decision to give in and embrace that wonderful feeling of submission. So, she wasn’t really lying to him, just omitting what she discovered. ‘No use just telling him, he had to be the one to take me places, his wife’s orders!’ Tifa thought, mentally giggling at Clint following Natasha’s commands and enjoying it just as much as Tifa enjoyed giving him power over her.

Clint burst out laughing, “I’m guessing that psych thing is an inside joke, but I get it. That felt great, more than great, even! You completely surprised me when you lifted me up so easily. I love my wife’s cooking too much to be a skinny man no matter how much I box every day!” Clint was giddy himself, slapping his well-muscled fat stomach to emphasize his point. She laughed with him; she had felt his strong abdominals through his extra-weight when they pressed together and she knew good food was too tempting at times to pass up. Now she wanted an excuse to taste his wife’s cooking~!

Ah, Clint couldn’t get enough of her, she even had his kind of a sense of humor! He hoped that she stayed as receptive to what he had in store for the finale of tonight’s date. His wife had a requested he do this and he couldn’t refuse her, especially since she allowed him to have this time with Tifa in the first place. Totally worth letting Johnny trade his Pandemonium for the Garuda and copying his ID for that Jessie girl. “Let me get us one last glass of wine to help us recuperate, then we can finish this in the bedroom.” Clint leaned down a bit and lightly kissed her forehead since Tifa was still leaning on his shoulder then released his hold around her and got up to do as he said. 

‘YESS!!! It’s going to happen tonight! I was slightly worried I made him orgasm too strong and he wouldn’t be able to continue for a while. As spectacular as he has made me feel already, I want to know what actual sex is like. I want him to push me down and give me everything he’s got!’ Tifa thought with amorous intentions completely clouding her mind. 

Not telling Tifa, wanting to surprise her, but Clint had a few secret weapons ready in order to accomplish just that task. But his secret weapons were only part of what his wife wanted Clint to do tonight when she had surprised him with a request that made him love her even more than he already did. While walking away from the couch he took a glance at the two cameras that had been setup by his wife in the living and dining rooms. They had been recording tonight’s events the entire time.

Time-skip – Right before Clint left his house after speaking with his wife, Natasha – Time-skip 

When Natasha Mayfair née Romanov was told about her husband’s intentions for tonight, it made her happy that Clint was finally going to be able to sate his sexual desires with a willing girl. As he left their home to prepare at Johnny’s house, she couldn’t stop thinking about the girl in question, “Tifa Lockhart, again?” She muttered to herself while pushing her glasses up from where they had fallen down a little on her nose and brushed a strand of red hair from out of her vision in the same motion. Her son had gotten his hair color from his mother, though his was a darker shade of red. Natasha remembered going to see Tifa at her place of work four months ago. Seeing as her son never stopped talking about his infatuation with the monster hunting bartender, it had made her curious enough to want to observe who her son was so enamored with. 

Natasha never wasted time if she could help it. After making the decision to see the young woman in person, she had gone to 7th Heaven the very next day after work was over and bought a drink and dinner to observe Tifa from her assigned table. She pretended to watch the comedy show that was playing on the television above the bar as she observed Tifa go about her business. Tifa was a nice, beautiful girl and clearly, she was a hard worker. The girl ran the bar like a well-oiled machine. There was an incident with a brutish looking drunk that tried to get rowdy by picking fights with everyone. All the regulars seemed to try and warn the giant of a man to settle down but he wouldn’t listen. Tifa causally walked from behind the counter and didn’t even hesitate to lightly punch the guy in the gut to knock the wind out of him and then proceeded to lift him off the floor by his belt and arm. A slim man with a red headband opened the door for her and Tifa proceeded to toss the ruffian out on his ass. Natasha fully approved of said actions.  
Just based on that evening’s observations, though she would prefer a longer period of time for a more impartial answer, Natasha wouldn’t mind having her around as a daughter-in-law if Johnny ever made it to that point. If her son needed the help running MayFair Suppliers after her husband finally passed it down to him, this young woman already had the experience to begin learning to doing so. Decision made, she left the bar and went on with her life, choosing to wait on her son’s efforts for whether or not she needed to introduce herself in the future.

When her husband told her that he had created a situation in order to switch places with Johnny, it caught her interest. Just what was it about this girl, besides her agreeable attitude and comely appearance, that attracted Natasha’s favorite boys to Tifa Lockhart so single-mindedly? She worked as a researcher so making observations was a really big part of her job. Natasha obviously couldn’t be around to see the date first-hand, but what else could she do to gather data… she did have a few cameras laying around and Tifa wasn’t due for an hour and a half according to what Johnny had told her husband. That could work and Clint wouldn’t mind accommodating her curiosity. She’d just delete the footage after she had watched the date and made her analysis. 

As Natasha was gathering the cameras up, she had another thought percolate into her brain. What if she… ended up placing them where she would accidentally see Clint having relations with Tifa? She only wanted to observe the date portion of the evening. Or did she? The thought of watching Clint have intercourse with someone that wasn’t her… was that what she had been missing?! Her body heat had skyrocketed at the thought of being able to see it happening through the lens of her cameras or even directly in front of her. Was she a voyeur all this time? 

The thought had never even been considered before; Natasha already had a husband to have sex with if she had wanted to, and she didn’t feel the need. Watching her favorite person with someone else… her body flushed… she had to confirm this! If she really was a voyeur, then she could share this sexual experience with her husband~! He was always so diligent when it came to her happiness, she wanted to return his devotion with equal fervor. That’s why she always let Clint try to take her body to ecstasy in sex, Natasha didn’t care about her own bodily feelings at all, she just wanted to watch him feel good. Voyeurism just used that quirk of hers and then turned it into her own sexual passion.

That epiphany bounced around in her mind, making her feel giddy. Clint would be so happy that he didn’t fail to make Natasha feel good, it was just her weird body quirk of wanting to watch him be a stud with someone else this whole time~! With that image in mind, she had one more thing to grab. It was the thing that Clint had found that had actually made her orgasm powerfully enough to squirt the first time he used it. She was always curious about what it would do to someone else. She found it in the very back of Clint’s dresser in their bedroom. She saw him stash it there a couple months ago. Grabbing the bottle, she took it and her four small, high-res digital cameras and rushed to Johnny’s house hoping she had enough time. 

When she made it down to her son’s home, Natasha peeked into the window and only saw Clint walking into the kitchen from the dining room. She wasn’t too late! She opened the front door without knocking and went inside, startling him as she did so. She explained herself to a bemused Clint, who just started cooking, “Honey, I just had this wonderful epiphany. I might be a voyeur; can you believe it?” Natasha said with a happy smile, glad that she was finally sharing this last thing with her husband; a sexual appetite. Clint’s eyes widened as far as they could go, and his own wide smile gradually grew on his face. 

Natasha continued, “I just, the thought of you possibly having relations with this woman, it made my body aroused for the first time by itself without me or you doing anything to stimulate it. It is still you, you’re making me this way, just indirectly. I noticed I in fact wanted to watch you have intercourse with her as I thought about you and Tifa’s engagement tonight. I’m even willing to participate some other time if you do this again, but that might be too much for this morning. So, instead, I brought these four small cameras and your special something. I believe you called it, ‘The Sauce’? There is no label, but I recognize it from last time. Can I explore this voyeuristic feeling and observe the two of you through these devices?” 

His wife’s face, usually so stoic and serious, was blushing and, dare Clint think it, she looked aroused and giddy. He was flabbergasted and beside himself with euphoria. His wife, this spectacular, beautiful, red-haired, scientific-minded, fantabulous example of a woman that she was, wanted to share in his date with Tifa with him. Natasha wanted to WATCH him if he ended up having sex with the girl. Yes, dispelling any doubts he ever had from his mind, he loved his wife with the passion of a thousand suns! 

Natasha even brought ‘The Sauce’ with her, which Clint had entirely forgotten about since he bought it a few months ago intending on trying to seduce his wife with it again. It was his secret weapon. ‘The Sauce’ was a bottle of sex lubricant that was especially resistant to water, so it stayed a very long duration inside a woman’s wet entrance for maximum sexy times. The best part, was the feelings it provided at the same time. It seemed to give a tickling cold sensation that contrasted extremely provocatively with the heat of sex. If Shiva the Ice Queen was ever willing to lay with someone, Clint imagined that it would be similar to what it felt like inside her. With the concentrated tingling frost of the lubrication, the heat of their own bodies’ friction, and the perfectly long-lasting nature of ‘The Sauce’, it was no wonder that the stuff could create an unforgettable sexual experience. 

Clint responded to his wife’s question, “Yes, of course you can do that! Thank you, Natasha. You sharing this experience with me, feeling the way you are, it means the world to me. You are my wonderful wife.” He laughed and shook his head, “Well, you setup the cameras where you want them and I will finish cooking. I’ll still have to convince Tifa into having this date with me, and even then, seduce her enough to go further. But I’ll try extra hard to do so now that I have your blessing 100%. Can you put ‘The Sauce’ on the bedroom cabinet? I’ll most likely end up using it there.” He gave his radiant smile to his wife and turned back to finish cooking. Natasha smiled back in return, and moved to hurry and finish her assigned task. She didn’t know exactly when Tifa was supposed to show up so she couldn’t linger here very long.

She had a habit of talking to herself whenever she was very interested in something. Natasha muttered as she walked around her son’s home, setting up the cameras, “Hmm, one in the living room by the TV to help hide it, facing the couches? Yes. The other behind the vase in the dining room, facing the living room to view the set table to accomplish my original objective to watch the date itself and the couches simultaneously. Good, that should cover the widest angles.” She walked down the hall and into Johnny’s bedroom. “At least he still keeps everything clean. Let’s see, facing the bed should suffice. One on his chest-high clothes cabinet on top next to his car models to obscure it, and the other… at a higher angle looking down from the built-in shelf in his open closet. Excellent~! Good thing I had so many extra cameras for my Mako Exposure studies.” 

Natasha worked in Shinra’s Mako Exposure Research department under Professor Hojo, who headed the entire Science Research Division and all its departments. As a department head that ran her own lab, she had a lot of leeway on which direction she took her research as long as she got results and records were key in proving those results. She often had to video how a specimen reacted to different types of Mako stimuli. Besides Hojo himself whom had 20 more years of experience, she was the leading researcher on Mako exposure and poisoning and its various effects on humans and creatures. He was an arrogant chauvinistic asshole that treated people like play-things for his amusement, but even he had said that Natasha had shown the most potential to succeed him if he ever died prematurely. She was proud that even a bastard like him could recognize how hard she had worked to become the scientist she was today. SOLDIER members where a major focus of her research, since they were exposed to Mako in various treatments in order to increase their body’s performance in differing degrees. 

“Let’s see, anything else? Yes, set ‘The Sauce’ on the cabinet where Clint can see it. Done. Now, what could help my dear Husband seduce Tifa besides a good meal and those romantic movies I saw stacked next to the TV? I love those films… I also saw the music player was set up. He probably wants to dance with her, that’s good. Scented candles, I gave Johnny a whole bunch of candles in case the power ever got knocked out. I don’t believe Clint thought of mood lighting.” She commented to herself.

Natasha left the bedroom and went to get them from her son’s storage room in the back. He still had all she gave him. She’d just get him some more another day. Natasha started setting them up and lighting the wicks on all of them with a lighter Johnny had also placed there. When she completed her task everywhere else and got to the kitchen, Clint was just finishing putting the dishes on hotplates to keep them warm when he noticed her and turned with a grin, “Oh, candles, nice touch my dear. That will set the mood perfectly.” As he finished in the kitchen, he walked up to her and hugged her. She sank into his embrace. “I love you, and I’m going to show Tifa how much I love you by fucking her senseless.” Clint finished with a savage yet heartfelt grin on his face. 

Natasha’s face lit up in a loving smile as the thought of watching him do it caused arousal to envelope her loins, “I love you, too.” Her body shivered in stimulated anticipation. She couldn’t believe how triggered her body had gotten at the thoughts of Clint ravaging another woman, and showing how much he loved HER by doing so. It made her feel euphoric. Her body was feeling sexual desire by itself, that hadn’t happened since she was a teenager. She kissed her husband good night, “Have a good time, dear.” Clint answered, “Good night, Natasha. Sweet dreams!”

She walked to her home nearly an hour after she had initially left, unknowing that not even a minute later Tifa would be walking by intending on starting her fake date with Johnny. Natasha’s last thoughts before she laid to bed hit her, “I hope Tifa goes along with things, I really want to watch and edit the four videos into one, long, sexual experience. Giggle, I think I confirmed even without watching that I’m a voyeur. With this kind of video… I’m like some sort of amateur porn director…” And she drifted off, asleep. Content.

Time-skip – Right after Clint left Tifa to get the wine glasses – Time-skip 

Clint grabbed the wine bottle and half-way filled the glasses again, giving himself a bit less. He had noticed that Tifa held her alcohol better than he did. He thought about his wife and that he loved her more than he could express with words. But he would do his best to instead try and demonstrate to Natasha his feelings physically by driving Tifa absolutely insane with pleasure. He slightly anticipated needing help extending his stamina, so he had brought secret weapon number 1, an elixir. He considered ‘The Sauce’ number 2, since Natasha had brought that later on. The orgasm Tifa just gave him made him over the moon with joy, and it had the added benefit of making him last even longer for the next one. Clint bent down and grabbed it from the dining room drawer. An elixir was basically a one-time use liquid Chakra Materia that was even more effective, but pretty expensive to make. He downed it and felt it’s revitalizing effects flow from his stomach. Ah, perfect. Now he wouldn’t have any trouble ravaging her to at least two of his own orgasms. The stuff worked great. From his own observations, Tifa would be having way more than two climaxes before the night was finished. His dick was already recovered enough to twitch up slightly at the thought.

He grabbed the wine glasses and walked back into the living room where Tifa was still sitting upright on the couch waiting for him. He noted the perfectly curved form of her, legs, hips, ass, and bust as she sat there, looking at him stare at her figure. She smiled at him and let him. Clint saw that she had also taken the opportunity to take off her heels, though her dress was still wrapped around her abdomen. He would soon remedy that from her body, too. “Sorry for taking so long, I was trying to decide whether I wanted the wine or just water, but went with the wine in the end.” Clint handed her a glass into her right hand and set down on her left side. He put his hand on her leg that was closest to him and started running his hand up and down it. She had a wide smile when she took the wine and her smile grew coy as she felt his hand massaging her thigh. 

‘I see what he is doing, keeping my ardor up while he rests a bit, huh?’ Tifa thought, enjoying the contact. She took a quarter drink of her wine. She didn’t feel the need to slow down with the alcohol, at this point the small amount would only loosen her up. ‘He said that this will continue in the bedroom, I know what that means and I can’t wait much longer!’ Tifa took another drink of wine, wanting to be finished with it as soon as possible. It pleasantly burned her throat as it went down. It got her thinking of what else has been in her throat recently. ‘I still can’t believe how good he made me feel taking his dick in my mouth like that. It was unreal.’ She took a glance at the off TV; she noticed the stack of movies and a small green light was on near them. ‘I wonder what that is? Probably to the movie player, Johnny must not have shut it off after watching something yesterday.’ 

Clint spoke up, “How are you feeling Tifa, with this date? It started late, so we didn’t do as much as I normally would to romance you, so I hope you’re not disappointed in that? Next time, we can do this while Natasha is at work and I can show you my house instead.” He had noticed her glance at the camera and wanted to distract her from the new kink his loving wife had wonderfully discovered tonight. 

Tifa answered, downing the last of her wine in one go, “I have really enjoyed everything about the date stuff. The meal was delicious, the chocolates were great, especially the strawberries, and I liked the slow dancing as long as it lasted. I have no complaints. As for next time being at your place? Sure, I’d like to see your home.” Her cheeks finally got a little red just from her alcohol intake that night, adding onto her already blushing red cheeks from wanting to get into the bedroom and begin the fun that they have been dancing around since the start of the date. Tifa noticed he had finished his own wine glass and his hand, still groping along her thigh, was getting closer to her core each time. ‘I want my virgin status revoked, right now!’ She looked into his eyes with a coquettish expression, grabbed his empty hand with hers, and stood up a little too fast causing her naked breasts to bounce in place. 

Clint guessed her intentions and followed her standing up from the couch. He didn’t want to draw this out any longer, same as her. The show he gave his wife in the living room by giving Tifa two great orgasms and another she gave herself from that fantastic face-fuck was over. Now he had to give Natasha what she really wanted to see, Clint giving this young provocative minx of a woman the best fucking he could possibly give. He led her by the hand towards Johnny’s bedroom, setting down the empty glasses on a stand next to the still burning candles along the way. 

Johnny’s bedroom had a bunch of car and band posters on the walls and a few large dressers with various vehicle parts and models on them. There was a single lamp on a small stand next to the bed, giving a warm glow to the whole room. The bed was king-sized, had white sheets, a red pillow, and a red blanket on it. Coincidently or on purpose, Tifa wasn’t sure, but they were the same red color as her eyes. The bed was directly on the ground, but its structure mattress raised it to be as high as her knees. It was definitely big enough for the both of them. ‘This is where I’m going to have sex for the first time. I certainly picked a good bed to do it on. Better than mine.’ Tifa thought, bending over a little to run her left-hand along the soft warm blanket and felt the comfort mattress as she did so. ‘Johnny must love to sleep here.’

Clint led her to the foot of the bed, Tifa’s back facing it and stopped. He brought his hands up to cup her face, brushing her cheeks softly with his thumbs. He said, “Your beautiful, Tifa.” She smiled and he started kissing her. Their hands started rubbing all over each other and they pressed against one another. He stopped, looked her in the eyes, and moved his hands to grip the bottom of the blue dress she still had on. He slowly started dragging it down her tight curvy body. The dress went past her trim abdominals, expanded across her wide hips, followed the contours of her protruding ass, and finally slid down to the floor as it caressed her muscular thighs and calves. She stepped out of the opening in the dress and he tossed it away. Still kneeling down, Clint looked up at this breathtaking girl that deigned him with her presence out of some sort of kindness that he couldn’t truly fathom. 

‘A man has saw me completely naked for the first time…’ Tifa was gazing at him from over her heaving mounds, her breathing increased as the expectations for what was to come all built up in that moment. Clint thought Tifa was absolutely an exquisite expression of womanly beauty. His wife was certainly gorgeous, but Tifa was perfect. 

She felt Clint put his hands on her calves squeezing them, and gradually he forced her to widen her stance. Once wide enough, he massaged her legs as he kissed her right knee and worked his way up her thick thighs, trailing kisses along the way. Tifa was trying not to think of anything but the enjoyment of every little sensation he was giving her. ‘I can think later. Right now, all I want to do is go where he wants to take me.’ He kept going up until he came to her moist opening and started to lick it. She almost dropped to the bed in surprise. ‘I guess guys do that for girls too, I should have anticipated that.’ Still giving cunnilingus to Tifa with long, steady strokes of his tongue, his hands wrapped behind her and gripped her ass, massaging and kneading its firm flesh. She started lightly moaning, ecstatic that he was reciprocating her own favor of giving him a blowjob. ‘I like this! His tongue is like having a single, massive, wet finger dragging itself over me.’ Tifa closed her eyes, moaning more as she got into the stimulation, her pussy getting wetter with every passing moment. One of his hands had trailed up her stomach and reached her breast, giving it a fondle. Her breathe picked up as her ardor was elevated to a higher level. 

Clint suddenly stopped what he was doing and stood up. ‘What?’ Tifa thought, bemused. ‘Why did he stop?’ Confused and a little disappointed, she asked with a frown, “Why’d you stop?” ‘I was just starting to get into it!’ 

Clint answered with a smirk on his face, “I told you this was the finish, right? That was just to start things off. As much as I want to keep giving you oral, I want what’s next more.” Saying that, and giving Tifa a jump to her heartrate in her excitement, she watched as he went to the dresser and grabbed a bottle of something that was placed on top. ‘He must have anticipated doing this with me… the naughty man!’ Tifa thought, lightly licking her lips and wondering what fresh and wonderful hell he had planned for her. 

She couldn’t see a label from this angle, but she saw him open the top and pour a bunch of the clear liquid oil on his full-length erection and used his hand to completely cover it in the stuff. Once thoroughly lathered in the oil, he dripped a bunch more in his cupped hand and kept the bottle in his other, seemingly needing to use more. ‘What was that stuff?’ Tifa questioned to herself. She noticed he had moaned a little while coating his dick with it. ‘It must feel good just having it on there.’ Watching him close the distance towards her with a purpose in his step brought a smile to her face. ‘The rest must be for me?’ His hand cupped a large amount.

Clint said with a smile of anticipation and slight reverence, “This, is ‘The Sauce’. And you’re going to love it. If you thought your orgasms before felt good, you haven’t felt a thing yet.” Tifa’s body heat was raising steadily at just the thought of what this stuff was supposed to do to her. ‘I haven’t felt a thing? No way is that true!... is it?’ She started feeling a little intimidated as she stared at the clear pool of oil in his big hand. ‘I already see stars with the climaxes he gave me, what’s after that? Galaxies?’ Yes, as Tifa had proven to herself time and time again, her own imaginations and fantasies spurned her core into overdrive with a crippling need to orgasm. She was daunted that she had yet another high mountain to climb of pleasurable sensations beyond her previous understanding ahead of her, but she was determined to reach the top. ‘I didn’t stop when he face-fucked me, bring it on!’

His pooled hand reached towards her slit and cupped it, covering the lips and clitoris, then shoving two fingers inside to coat as much of her inner walls as he could. Tifa immediately closed her eyes and tilted her head back with a guttural moan. “GOOoooOohhh~!” ‘This stuff! It’s cold, slick, and tingling my everything~!’ She bit at her lip, and looked back at Clint, he had a smug look on his face. He poured some more in his hands and completely coated her sex with it, fingering inside with two wiggling digits. He even reached up with more oil and rubbed the nipples and areolas on her heaving breasts with it. ‘I can’t believe it! This is completely different from when he fingered me and touched my tits than before. It’s like my entire sense of touch is being completely focused in just those three locations!’ Tifa closed her eyes again, focusing on the feeling as Clint rubbed her very soft, yet impossibly perky breasts with both hands. Her breathing came out in quickening gasps from how fast her body was reacting to the pleasure this stuff was causing her. She tilted her head back again and closed her eyes, reveling in her arousal.

Tifa didn’t notice that he was aligning his penis with her sex. Her legs were still in a wide-open stance from when he gave her oral. Clint stepped between them and positioned his hips. ‘The Sauce’ did its job perfectly. With a moment to remove his hands from Tifa’s breasts to her ass for stability, he gave one quick thrust and Clint slid his entire lengthy girth inside her! 

‘OH MY GOD!! I’m coming!’ Tifa exclaimed in sheer surprise! She came from the completely overwhelmingly ‘full’ feeling that thrust had given her. The heat and cold of his oil lathered dick had immediately expanded her to the brim, it was reaching all the way to her cervix. ‘It feels so big, I’m so full…’ She thought in her dazed state. Her anticipation of this moment and the entirely amazing oil that was encompassing her sense of touch and driving it straight into her sex was too much sensation, too much emotional weight, and she came from it. Her voice sailed out into the din, riding on her orgasmic wave, flowing up and down in intensity as the feelings carried on.  
But Clint hadn’t ended at just the one thrust. Using his hands that were gripping Tifa’s firm ass globes as leverage, he kept on driving himself into her wet tunnel. He was stretching her vaginal walls with every insertion. Up and up and up and up he went as he kept at it in a staccato rhythm, sometimes slamming hard enough into her pelvis to raise her on her toes. He was as rough as he dared to try. 

Tifa’s wonton wails echoed in their ears, encouraging Clint to speed up his motions. Her breasts were bouncing in time with his spearing dick and he was leaning forward enough that she could feel her cold and hot nipples brushing against his chest with every up and down flop they made. Tifa steadied herself by gripping his arm and shoulders, constantly shifting her feet to stay upright. She had stopped orgasming, but her ever increasing heat and the contrasting tingling cold in her core was holding her just below another one. Tifa was looking at Clint’s face with such a smoldering warmth, loving the sensations he was giving her, that she was surprised he wasn’t spontaneously struck by a Firaga spell. ‘This is it! This is what I wanted ever since that blowjob! Ram it inside. Take me. Don’t give me any other choice, but yours~!’ Tifa thought, overcome with the feeling that this man, right now, could do anything he wanted to her and she would let him, just to keep experiencing his hot cold dick inside her.

Clint had originally wanted to have nice, slow, sensual sex with Tifa for her first time, no matter what he had said earlier to his wife. The way Tifa had reacted to everything from the beginning of the date, to her surprise at the foreplay in the living room, it clearly showed to him that she was a virgin even if she didn’t say it. With his experience as an older man wooing Natasha, Clint had wanted to make this just as special for her. He was going to make love to her. But no, not after what Tifa did during her deepthroating him, lifting him up with her small deceptively powerful arms, and getting so into it that she pulled him down herself. And later, when he got that accepting look from her to swallow his cum instead of pulling out, or even the orgasm she had gotten from the act that was so explosively strong it fascinated him. 

Tifa’s first release tonight might have lasted longer, but he could tell she enjoyed the third the very most, by far. She had had an utterly depraved look on her face as she came from his face-fucking her. He had wanted to see it again. Clint was enraptured with Tifa as he watched her expression have so much happiness from what they had just got done with, letting him explore the dominating spirit that she had inspired in him and wanted more. As he had held her in his arms as she recovered from the bliss, he had decided to change his mind. He was going to do as he told his wife he would, and give Tifa what she obviously wanted from him. He wasn’t going to have sex with her. 

Clint was going to fuck her. 

Tifa could barely keep herself upright any more. Her hammering arousal was increasing too much, too fast, too soon from when her first, dick-made, orgasm had occurred. At the same time, she had just lost her virginity, so she had never experienced anything close to this! All these emotional and physical feelings were surging through her and her knees were getting weak because of it. ‘This was my first time! He, Clint, shouldn’t have used that oil, this is way too intense~!’ Tifa could hardly think about anything else. 

Clint’s cock was drilling inside her just as vigorously as when she took him in her mouth. His reckless thrusting into her love canal brought back that same feeling she had as when he was face-fucking her deep throat. ‘He’s taking me to that same place, that feeling of being submissive! I’m letting him be so rough with me. I can’t even get used to the one thrust before he starts another! I’m stronger, it should definitely be the other way around, but it’s not. I’m not letting myself fight back, and it feels spectacular to let him do it~!’ Tifa didn’t know why the thought that she was letting this man dominate her, especially since he was actually so much physically weaker than her, drove her to feeling this great. There was a reason, she knew. There always was. But that didn’t matter right now. Tifa knew that there was no escaping it, her body’s kinky quirk, anytime soon. She didn’t care to find any other explanation. She’d think about it some other time. Maybe. For now, she would just enjoy the euphoria it caused her while this weaker man’s cock was being shoved inside her. 

The driving dick kept her ardor levels high, while the cold tickling ‘The Sauce’ made the friction inside her inner walls seem even hotter by comparison. It was so crazy to feel both sensations speeding through her cunt! Clint’s rapid spearing of her lubricated snatch and the heaviness of her large swaying breasts caused her to lose her balance, and she tipped backwards onto Johnny’s bed. This pause only helped her focus for a moment, just long enough to enjoy the softness of the mattress for a few seconds, before things got worse for her blazing libido. As she fell, Johnny’s Father had kept his strong hands on her firm ass and wide smooth hips. Her shoulders, arms and head all touched the bed, but her trim lower back and powerful shapely legs were still suspended in the air. Her great bosoms, even as soft as they were to the touch, still maintained their full perky shape and nearly hit her chin as they swung back from the fall. This position helped Clint repeatedly slam his cock right on her g-spot with every piston of his waist. 

Her voice rose to a feverish pitch, her smiling blushing face now completely red with lust. She was able to wrap her legs around Clint. It allowed her to pull him towards her to give his thrusts even more ramming strength. ‘Yes! That’s it, I’m close, I’m close! YES! Yes!!’ Tifa’s thoughts expressing her crazed frantic NEED to be sexed that she wouldn’t give up even if it killed her. Her big tits shook with every jarring pelvis clap their bodies made with every collision of their hips. Her writhing upper body didn’t seem to know left from down. Her hands tried griping the blanket as hard as she could, trying to find some way to relieve the pressure building to a crescendo. Her perfect tits were following her squirming form in time with Clint’s dick making contact with her womb, making jiggling circular oscillations. When her body could finally take no more, when Tifa had hit the limit of her endurance, she came again.

It was Tifa’s most powerful orgasm yet. She immediately lost the ability to breathe, her mouth opening and closing without air. 

Clint, feeling what was happening through his cock, slowed his movements and set her large ass on the bed, but didn’t completely stop his thrusts. He put his right hand on her dripping sex and began rapidly rubbing her wet clit and pussy lips, the cold of the lube tingling even more with the quick massage into her most sensitive skin, all to help her climb higher in rapture. She was thankful, it surprised her orgasm enough that it paused so she could breathe again.

Tifa couldn’t stop the wailing that immediately came after, “AAAAAAAHHH, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! OHHH, AAAAAAAHHHHh. OOOOOoHhGGHHHH!!! 

But the climax only came back even harder! She still found herself out of breath, this time from light-headedness from far too much moaning in such a short amount of time. Her legs tensed and kicked straight out, parallel to the floor and down and back in quick, jerky motions. Her toes curled and twitched at random. Clint kept up his blinding hand strokes. Literally. Tifa’s vision kept focusing in and out of the white coming from behind her eyes as she arced her back and reveled in the sensations. She turned her head and took a bite out of the blanket and clenched her teeth. ‘How does this man make me cum so hard every time?!’ Tifa was hardly able to think while orgasming out of her mind. 

As it subsided and her back lowered to the bed, she looked up at Clint. He noticed she was finished and quickly hooked his arms under her legs and lifted them up and leaned forward. He shoved her up the bed a bit to give him more room and positioned himself so his knees were on either side of Tifa’s waist and used his thighs to hold her own down, still having his dick inside her quivering pussy. He wasn’t done with her! ‘I just had an orgasm!’ Tifa thought, distressed and excited that he was moving so fast to another position and she definitely wasn’t ready for it yet! Tifa’s knees were now on the outer sides of her rotund breasts, squeezing them together, and Clint’s face was close enough that she could raise her head to kiss him. To further support his forward position, he grabbed each of her hands in his and pressed them into the bed by her head. Not wasting anymore time, he immediately started thrusting again in the mating press position with all his weight behind him. 

‘Oh, My, God, Oh, MY, GOD~! Tifa thought a word with each frantic rush of Clint’s cock. She couldn’t speak, with every breathe she took the only sound she could formulate was a wonton wail of delight! He was driving into her moist tunnel; she could just barely see enough between each shake of her jiggling breasts to her raised pussy. She looked at what he was doing to her for the first time. ‘His huge thing, I can see it entering and exiting my cunt. I love it~! I love watching as it happens, feeling it fill me up. He is really getting rough with me~! Good. I want him to. I can take it. Make Me Take It Clint!’ Tifa thought, her arousal climbing as she looked at the hot dick as it shoved the frosty lube deeper into her tingling core. She could hardly notice that her hands were in his as she gripped them, ‘The Sauce’ was giving her such an acute sensation that it was encompassing her mind nearly completely on the wonderful feelings it brought her. ‘I won’t last very long like this!’ She thought in amazement, grinning as she released her resounding moans in the bedroom. 

Clint must have seen the truth of that in Tifa’s eyes, because he let go of her hands to lean back just long enough to grip the back of her legs and press them into the bed and started kissing her. Her wails were muffled, but could still clearly be heard. “HMMM! HMMM! HMMMM!” Tifa was easily flexible enough that her feet reached past her head. If his previous pace was unrelentless, now it was completely unforgiving. It wasn’t long before she felt it. A maelstrom was swirling inside her just waiting to smash through that last barrier. Removing his left hand from her leg, he moved to grope her tits. He gave her lubed nipple a cold pinch. It was enough. She climaxed. Her legs completely extended and went rigid as she shook. Her toes clenching, her free hands stretching out to grip the blankets with everything she had.

Screaming into his mouth, Tifa’s pussy juices drenched his cock. Clint immediately pulled back as fast as he could while keeping her legs spread, his feet now on the floor. He began licking her clit, her pussy folds, and fingering her g-spot with two fingers of his right hand in a rapid blur.

Tifa lost her breathe… … ... … “Ahhhhhh~~!” She screamed in exhale, but couldn’t keep it going for long. Her air left her again as Clint continued to franticly tongue and finger her. Her mouth opening and closing to search for oxygen that wasn’t there. “AAAAAAHHHH~! She cried out in elation! But Clint was on a mission and started using his other hand to reach up and stimulate her breasts while adding another finger into her burning-frosty vaginal walls. It was paradise for her, and between losing her breathe and regaining it again, Tifa climaxed a second time. It was so easy to get her to cum, he loved it! She squirted all over Clint’s face and he just chuckled in glee and lapped up what he could. 

Clint didn’t want to lose this sexual momentum, each orgasm he had given her was close enough together to build on the one before. He couldn’t believe how much this STUNNING woman could take for her first time without passing out, and he wanted to see if he could get her to shed tears of joy before he was through. He knew he didn’t have too much longer until he released again and he wanted to give her that experience before then. He rose to his feet and got on the bed beside her and looked at Tifa’s voluptuous form writhe atop the blanket. Perfect. Shaking his head at how lucky of a man he was, he gently gripped her left quivering leg and used it to turn her over on her stomach. The curvature of her rounded twin ass-cheeks and heart-shaped hips was just as perfect of a view as her front, even more so since he was getting to his favorite sexual position. Her orgasm seemed to subside as he gripped her womanly hips and raised her spectacular ass so she was on her knees. He positioned himself behind her, his own knees surrounding her calves, and lined up his hot rod with her love canal.

The high was just finishing with her as she regained her thoughts. Tifa realized her position was different than she remembered. She was on her knees with her butt in the air with her breasts compressed against the bed, raising her upper body up a bit with their prodigious size and firmness. ‘How did I get in this pose?’ Tifa thought, a little bewildered. She didn’t blank out; she was just concentrating so hard on the wonderful feeling flowing inside her that she ignored everything else. Not being able to complete her train of thought, Clint’s hands had strongly gripped either side of her sticking out posterior and Tifa could no longer think as he started ravaged her cunt, doggystyle! 

“Ah, Argh, Ah, ah, ARGh! ARGH! ORGH!!” Tifa’s voice rang out as she relished in the feeling of getting caught by the exhilarating surprise of Clint’s girthy length surging through her without warning. This was different, he was in complete control of this position. Long slow strokes, rapid short ones, he was constantly changing his speed, not letting her get used to one before switching to another. He pulled with his hands on her hips in time with his thrusts, ramming his pelvis into her butt cushions with every insertion. Her frosty oiled breasts felt great rubbing against the warm-soft blanket, but she wanted to see this. Tifa propped herself up on all fours, stumbling once from a particularly hard jam of his cock, she angled her upper body and looked over her right shoulder past her cascade of black hair and saw Clint’s face as he pounded her cunt. ‘Oh my god! He looks so… dominant, right now.’ Tifa’s face flushed beyond red as she bit her lip, it was as if she was radiating a corona of heat around her whole body just thinking about giving Clint this amount of control over her pleasure. She was getting just as aroused from those thoughts as she was from feeling him slip inside her without pause.

There it was, that depraved look in Tifa’s eyes Clint had seen while watching her orgasm after he face-fucked her. Yes! It made her look so mesmerizing. He wanted to kiss that face. Still keeping his variable spearing pace, he raised himself from his knees and up to his feet. He leaned forward, angling his dick to slam her g-spot every thrust as he did so, and rested his chest on her back to kiss her moaning mouth. Clint enjoyed kissing her, he adored kissing her while she was moaning, but he found he loved kissing her the most when she had this deviant look in her eyes. He couldn’t get enough of it! 

Tifa’s wailing through Clint’s mouth got louder as she felt him pressing into the special place inside her honeypot. It felt the most arousing every time he did that. It got worse when he moved his hands from her back and started fondling both her hypersensitive breasts, pinching and using milking motions on her nipples at the same time. As much as she wanted to keep kissing him while looking into his commanding expression, crying out as she was made it too hard to get air at the same time. She pulled back and let her gasping sound across the room, liking the feeling of him press his hard chest onto her enticing backside as she did so. All these wonderful sensations caused Tifa to close her eyes so she could focus on getting lost in them. She was getting close again. She could feel it getting nearer.

He was getting a bit desperate now. Clint was almost at his limit, and he could tell that Tifa was too, but he knew he must be closer. She was feeling it so much, her deviant look hadn’t left at all. If anything, she was drowning in her pleasure exactly the way he wanted. He saw her shut her eyes, savoring all that was being done to her. He had one trick he could use; it would mean gambling on her relishing in the submissiveness she had shown him throughout the night more so than he liked being dominant. It was worth a shot. 

Instead of holding himself steady while he thrusted into her, Clint pushed Tifa forward into the bed. He kept his legs on either side of hers, but put his whole weight on her back, forcing her to be sandwiched between the bed and his body in the prone bone position. His knees squeezed her thighs closer together, tightening her pussy’s grip on his dick even more than his girth already stretched her. He snaked his hands underneath her biceps and grabbed each of her wrists, restraining her. Her hair was already away from the right side of her neck so he leaned forward more and started kissing and sucking on her nape and the back of her ear. All the while, he hadn’t stopped thrusting inside her. Once in the completed position, he started snapping his hips straight down like a whip, plunging his dick inside her soaked tunnel as rough as he could using his hold on her wrists for more force. Clint would sometimes grind, slowing down and caressing her firm ass with his pelvis, before plunging back down again. 

Tifa might have had a pretty good idea that she liked being submissive to Clint from how her body reacted to deepthroating him, but this position clinched it. She was 100% certain now. She didn’t like it, Tifa LOVED IT! It’s not as if this man was even capable of bruising her let alone hurting her, she was much too strong for that. No, it was for that very reason that she loved how determined he was to indulge her now insatiable desire for sex. This wonderfully weak man, compared to her, could pleasure her to his heart’s content. She would let him. OH, WOULD SHE LET HIM~! 

‘Too much, too much~! He’s pressing my tits into the mattress; he’s holding my wrists down! His whole upper body is on top of me, so heavy, he is making it so I can’t move. Like a vice. Even my legs are being squeezed, but my cunt is worse, so much worse~! It’s so tight around him. I can feel my pussy being dragged along by his cock every time he pulls out. I’m clamping around him so hard, trying to keep him inside me~~! I love this, there is nothing I can do; I can only keep taking it. Yes! It’s insane how great he is at this! Yes, oh my god, YES~!’ Tifa’s emotions were in overdrive as she started screaming herself hoarse. Her voice was reverberating through her teeth as she was biting down on Johnny’s red pillow. She felt Clint sucking on her right ear, so she turned her head to watch his face from the corner of her eye. He had such a manly domineering look, as if he was blindly focused on getting Tifa to orgasm as hard as she possibly could. Her emotions swelled to a crescendo as she just let go and embraced his rule over her. 

Clint could tell that his plan had worked. Even ‘The Sauce’ couldn’t mask the overwhelming amount of heat flowing from Tifa’s sex now. He could feel how loud her voice was getting even with her teeth clench around that pillow; his chest was on her back and the vibrations were shaking his pecks. The spring from the mattress was helping him in this final stretch, this race to see her to orgasm first. Every time he slammed his hips into her rotund ass, she would sink into the bed a little and the coils would fling her back to meet him as he went down again. He was growing to really like this position! With steadfast perseverance to keep back his impending release, he held onto her wrists as tight as he could and kept slamming his 10-inch girthy cock into her sex entrance. 

Clint won the race.

Tifa’s climax was totally intoxicating. It was the only thing she could feel, all-encompassing. Mind-blowing. Overwhelming. She didn’t notice all the orgasmic fluid flowing out of her pussy around his cock, pooling on the bed. Her teeth stopped biting down on the pillow, but she didn’t cry out like before. She unconsciously held her voice down to a whimper. Nothing was as important as the sensations originating from her core. She couldn’t comprehend that her right leg kept raising into the air and kicking the mattress hard enough to lift Clint off her ass a few inches, only for him to drop and impale his dick inside her lady part each time, prolonging her orgasm by accident. Her left leg wasn’t much better, it trembled and shook. Tifa’s emotions were running so wild, tears of happiness started streaming out of eyes at how heavenly this climax was making her feel. This one felt like it was her first and third orgasms combined, both long lasting and powerful. 

At this point, it was backing down and she stopped her legs from moving so much even though it hadn’t stopped yet. Clint had pulled out of her at that moment, so she turned herself over onto her back and smiled at him to see what he was up to.

He was kneeling around her legs, pointing his erection at her, and he was stroking it. Tifa, mostly knowing what he might want, pushed her upper body up onto her elbows and pushed her chest out, prominently displaying her rotund globes. She watched as he got the hint and hurriedly over to get on top and straddled her defined abs. Gripping her lubed melons, Clint pushed his cock between her soft tits and used his hands to press from both sides, breast-fucking her to finish himself off. Since he was so close to her face already, Tifa decided to lick and suck the tip as it thrust out of her cleavage. Her breasts were easily big enough to completely encircle his girthy member. Not even thirty seconds later he demanded, “Augh, take it!” and she let him hip himself forward and stick his cock up to the back of her mouth for her to suck, ejaculating inside. 

Riding the last of her own powerful orgasm as it finally subsided completely, she just let him stay in her throat while she swallowed the cum being pumped inside her. She even pulling herself down the bed enough with her legs for a better angle to take him all the way down again. Tifa really enjoyed the feeling of having a large cock going down her mouth tunnel. It gave a nice fuzzy feeling inside her. ‘That might also be ‘The Sauce’ stuff he used; I can taste it all over his dick, vanilla, and now my mouth and throat are getting that same cold tingling feeling my tits and vag still have. But who says I can’t like both the oil and his cock down my throat? I really need to ask him where he bought that and get my own.’ Clint slowly pulled his now only semi-hard dick out of Tifa’s mouth and shifted himself to lay down on the left side of the bed, dick facing the ceiling. 

Clint asked with a smile on his face, “Tifa, would you service me while I service you? ‘The Sauce’ also has a Hi-Potion mixed into it. Not the greatest, but it should be enough to get me back in a minute or three and we can go again?” Loving that stuff even more than she already did, Tifa needed no further encouragement. She positioned herself to straddle his chest, her calves and feet slipping under his arms, and lowered her fantastic behind towards his face. 

Clint couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight as the curves of Tifa’s full heart-shaped ass, trimmed muscular back, thick curvy hips, and glistening sex all descending down upon him to be seen in the most perfect point of view imaginable. Right in front of his face. Even from this angle, he could see the swell of her heavy hanging breasts when he tilted his head to the side. Magnificent. Her breasts squished against his stomach as she started servicing his semi-hard cock and added giving attention to his big balls this time. He shook his head. He was still pretty full of energy from drinking the elixir, so he eagerly started licking and fingering Tifa’s lovely pussy with two fingers; surprising him, she was just as tight as when he first did this on the couch. He expected at least a little stretching from taking his girth. His digits got more of that tingling cold from the lube and her vaginal walls clutched him hard as he pushed inside her. 

Thinking of the feel of the oil, Clint glanced over and saw the bottle of ‘The Sauce’ on the nightstand with the lamp just to the left of him. He must have tossed it there sometime without realizing it. Lucky. Grabbing it, he dripped a bit more on the top of her ass cheeks just because he wanted an excuse to grope them. That gave him an idea. While rubbing it into her posterior and more into her sex to keep the tickling cold going for his current fun with cunnilingus, he also smeared it around her asshole. Since Clint had already taken her in all her other orifices, might as well take her last one. His loving wife would appreciate him being thorough in his exploration of Tifa’s body as a scientist, right? Right, this was all for science! He took a glance at the high built-in shelf in the open closet and the little green light indicating the camera was still recording. Great. He used his pinkie and starting lubing inside her asshole. That got him an immediate reaction. 

“Aah! What? Wh, why’d you do that? Ah! Ah!” Tifa stammered and blushed from both embarrassment and arousal. ‘Does… he wants to take me in the asshole, too!? That’s… no! I shouldn’t allow him to do that to me… right?’ Tifa thought with dismay that her body was betraying her thoughts of submitting to his silent demand; she wordlessly vocalized every time he inserted his pinkie inside. ‘Ah! I really shoul-AH! There’s nothing tha-OH! It’s not ri-AAHh!’ Tifa couldn’t even finish her thoughts before he would interrupt her by inserting a finger into her ass, now using his pointer due to the gradually enlarging opening and the slick lube he was inserting into it, further and further. 

The icy-hot feeling ‘The Sauce’ gave was actually specifically designed for anal sex in the first place. It gave its largest and fullest prickling sensation when inserted into the body’s rear opening. It just worked great everywhere else, too. 

But Clint was also still nicely fingering her dripping cunt, so both feelings mixed together into one giant turned on state of mind. He didn’t answer Tifa, and kept lubing her asshole and licking and fingering her pussy, using both hands as needed. When he started shoving another finger down into her pucker, she understood. ‘I’m going to let him put this big dick into my ass.’ Her body blazed with increasing temperature, like the desert sun at high noon. Tifa’s body shivered in anticipation and wonderful fascination at how her rapidly growing sexual appetite would be sated next.

Clint was right about how good ‘The Sauce’ would be at helping him recover his erection, his dick was already hard again. Wanting to please him, she immediately started deep throating it. 69, the sexual position they were in, actually gave a really good angle for her to take him all the way down. This position, even though it wasn’t as fast as her previous blowjob, actually made Tifa feel even more depraved and lewd than when she was getting face-fucked. ‘The only thing I can truly see are his big balls as I take him down and up… and he is fingering by ass with three fingers now!’ Her lust was building faster and faster. When he started using both hands at the same time to finger each hole together, it didn’t take long until she came.

“MMMM!!!” Tifa hummed around Clint’s cock, having slowing gotten used to keeping her thoughts mostly coherent, at least, during her smaller orgasms like this one. She doubted she would ever be able to stop herself from wailing during her release though. Only the full cock in her mouth muffled the wanton sound. Feeling her release slowing down, she kept up her blowjob. She still kept vibrating his member with her voice. He hadn’t stopped either or even slowed down this time. His fingers and the cold sensation of the lube brought her right back to being on the verge of another orgasm. That stuff was absolutely wonderful. ‘I have to get some.’ Tifa thought with fervor. He must have seen from her sex that it was done with its pleasurable duty, he gradually slowed and then lightly slapped her ass with an orgasmic fluid covered hand. Slap! “Oh!” ‘I wasn’t expecting that…’ Tifa thought as her body grew more aroused at the starling sensation. 

“Get on the front of the bed and face towards the closet on all fours with your knees spread a bit. We can finish with that position.” Clint said it casually, he didn’t realize his voice sounded like he commanded for Tifa to do what he wanted. He just thought that his wife’s cameras would get the best shots that way. The one on the cabinet would get a perfect view from the side of her sensually curvy hip lines and big swinging breasts. The other camera in the closet would get a perfect view of the heart-shape of her ass, her bedroom eyes, and the top of her swollen hanging cleavage. 

Tifa’s face heated up completely, deciding to follow his demand without question and her already aroused state rose up at the thought. She and Clint got up from their current 69 position to stand and she walked around the bed to do as instructed. ‘He has already seen all of me, now he will be taking my anal virginity. Jessie actually told me about this one. Her old boyfriend at the Gold Saucer did it with her almost exclusively. Must’ve been an ass man. She has as big an ass as I do so he must have been happy with her, before she left him. She loved it just as much as he did.’ Deciding to forget about her friend for now, Tifa climbed back on the mattress in the position Clint had told her to. She got on all fours, spread her knees out a bit, and pushed her butt out. Looking back at Clint, she saw him ready himself as he lined up. ‘I want this so bad!’

“OK, I’m going to insert slowly, at first. You’ll enjoy this.” Clint said. ‘The Sauce’ would do its godly work, and deem it so, Clint smiled radiantly at the thought. He gazed at the beautiful sight of Tifa’s raised ass, wide hips, and dripping wet honeypot as she watched him position himself. Her eyes were imploring him to begin. With a content sigh, adoring the view, he slowly inserted into Tifa’s tight, oiled, puckered hole while gripping her smooth hips with both hands for leverage. 

Tifa was beside herself as her eyes widened to their limits. ‘I, It’s too big! It will never fit, it shouldn’t fit!’ But what ‘The Sauce’ needed; ‘The Sauce’ provided. Clint pushed himself in gently, inch by inch, letting her adjust and stretch to accommodate his girth, until he felt his hips finally meet her firm butt cheeks. His dick was completely inside her and stretched her out pleasantly, thanks to the oil. ‘I can’t believe it, it fit all the way~!’ Tifa blissfully thought, the sensation of the cock now slowly pulling out of her lubed and perfectly-sculpted backside and back in, was making her thoughts nearly delirious with NEED. ‘My asshole is on FIRE and his hot rod’s friction is speeding up. ‘The Sauce’ has practically FROZEN my walls! I keep feeling both at once. It’s CRAZY!’ She had her head tilted up, unknowingly staring at the camera and showing it her radiantly smiling face. 

Her last virginity was willingly given to Clint. This new sweet form of pleasurably-depraved hell was what did it. Tifa’s final limit was completely broke down, what little was left in her mind that was holding onto her previously prudish lifestyle was gone for good. ‘OH MY GOD, YES! I will NEVER go back to not having SEX!! I’m going to take it wherever I can find it, whenever I can get it! It doesn’t matter. At home with myself, and with Clint so willing to provide I’m going to get him to use me every day! WEDGE! I’m definitely going to seduce Wedge. He already likes me like that, and his shy reactions will be fun to watch. I want to feel like this ALL THE TIME~! I never want to go long without it. Keep giving it to me Clint. I want to go EVERYWHERE you have to TAKE me!’ Tifa was perfectly content with how this night had turned out. Everything that led up to it, the fake-date with Johnny, getting her now favorite blue dress as a too-soon birthday present from Jessie, the switched IDs, deciding that she had waited long enough so she let Clint take her virginity, everything. She wouldn’t change a thing. 

Well, except one thing. 

Tifa ordered Clint, “Faster! Go faster! Yes, harder! Do me harder! Yes, yes, just like that…” She focused all of her attention on feeling every little sensation she could. She imagined that he was so far down her backside, that she was getting phantom sensations of taking him down her throat. She unconsciously opened her mouth wider as her moans grew with each thumping cadence of his jolting hips. 

Clint was pleasantly surprised, smiled a savage grin, and obliged her. Tifa hadn’t really told him to do anything all night. He was kind of worried that she was a completely submissive girl. Good for him, of course, but bad for the rest of her life in general. Looks like it was just normal first-timer shyness. So, happy that he needn’t have worried about her, he gripped her perfectly-sized hips even harder and lovingly felt up her milky skin, before he started thrusting with a madly increased staccato. Nothing would keep him from giving this woman pleasure! 

The sounds of wanton lust that Tifa made after that were heartfelt and genuine in their intentions. They expressed her new internal plea, her wish for the future. A yearning that could no longer be stopped. She craved more pleasure, to never have enough of it. The wish a childish one. Anybody could have it. But Tifa? She now expressed it with only the most adult of desires.

“Please, Clint, give me more! Sex me up! Yes, yes, yes! Oh GOD! UGH! UGH, Ugh, OHH, Ah!” Tifa leaned down onto the bed and started caressing her breasts on the fine blanket, the lube still on them having been rubbed with a lot of excess oil at the time. Using her right hand, she reached back and started masturbating her cunt with three of her fingers inside her moist tunnel to the tempo of Clint’s hammering of her anal hole. Feeling his hips slam into her firm ass cushions, her left hand helped push back and steady herself for each shock. Still unknowingly looking at the camera lens, her expression was angelic in her devilish desire for more and more pleasure.

Tifa’s moans had always been pleasant sounding to Clint; her voice was that perfect blend of a female low with a hint of musical quality that just sung with sensuality when he got her going. But now, her vocals seemed to express something more. They were guttural at times, more animalistic, in their single-minded focus for more. A growl. A shudder ran through his body as her pitch dropped sharply at a particularly rough thrust. It increased his desire for her by three sizes! He decided to give his wife one last wonderful display of this UTTERLY AMAZING woman! Before he was finished with Tifa for this one night, anyway. He was going to get more; he would make sure of it. Next time, he was going to take her right in front of Natasha. Ah, the thought made his dick even harder.

With that in mind Clint mentally prepared his arms and legs; this would be tough. Grabbing Tifa around the midriff with his right arm, ignoring her protest that he had stopped, and hooking his left arm under her left thigh, he hoisted her up from the bed with his cock still inside her ass. While she was still floating in the air from his hoist and her back was flat against his chest, he quickly hooked his right arm underneath her right thigh in a pleasant grip on her soft-silky skin. His strong arms, for a normal man, lifted her up on his dick then dropped her. This caused her entire body weight to come rushing down while he speared up at her at the same time in a bum and pelvic collision of pure anal pleasure. 

Tifa certainly agreed, her lustful wails turned utterly deviant and she started using one hand to please and grope her massive and overly-sensitive lubed tits and the other continued stroking and fingering her wet snatch. She was absolutely satisfied with this change in position. As Clint was doing this, he walked with her in his arms from the side to the front of the bed and pointed her right at the camera on the dresser. Her legs were spread wide open and his cock was shoving in and out of inside her ass. The view from the lens must be perfect at this angle. He started pumping her up and down on his dick by adding his own force to gravity’s pull, harder than he had the entire night. He was completely determined to give Tifa at least two orgasms from this carry. 

‘I didn’t think it could get better, but it did! It did! I’m going to cum! I’m! Going! To! Cum!’ Tifa was in full-blown ecstasy at this point. She was being hammered with every word that she had in her mind and she was masturbating on top of it. The combination of the ‘The Sauce’ in her asshole, on Clint’s cock, in her cunt, inside her mouth, and on her tits with her completely hypersensitized nerves from having so many orgasms in quick succession caused her to have the biggest squirting release of the night. 

“I’M COMING!!” Tifa yelled in aroused, exhilarated glee!

Her squirt completely covered the front of the dresser and floor in orgasmic fluid. Neither stopped pumping each other, and in Tifa’s case, playing with herself. Her whole body shook in Clint’s arms but he held on tight, his grip strong. Seeking his own release, he was already going hard but now he was going as fast as he could handle. Up and down, raise and drop, he was like a coal-powered locomotive in that he ran on the heat generated from inside himself. And she was making him so hot right now! Still flying high on her release, still coursing through her. After a full minute later of feeling aftershock tremors, another orgasm hit her like a meteor. Clint, not being able to take her clenching tightness any longer, came at the same time, still inside her. The feelings together made Tifa’s eyes roll back, her mouth opened to scream a wordless, animalistic noise in her most guttural sounding voice yet. 

“GgggrrrruUUGGGGHHHHHHHHAAAaaaAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!

The backlash of the second orgasm coming so soon after the first completely shook Tifa from her toes to her smoldering engine. Her pussy practically gushed with orgasmic fluids in a short-fierce waterfall, and because her hand was still pumping inside her drenched opening, it accidently directed part of the spray in a current, right at the camera. The lens was completely covered in wet liquid cum. The video slowly went back into focus as the fluids trickled down. Tifa’s smiling flushed face could be seen, eyes rolled back, as she screamed with a look of sheer ecstasy! 

Unbeknownst to Tifa, this closeup of her orgasming expression was the real deal, the money shot, the crème de la crème, that when Natasha fully-combined the 4 videos together later on would cement in her mind that she was a voyeur through and through. The film would become her and Clint’s own little slice of heaven. It would amaze her enough that she would be compelled to make a few copies of it, one for Tifa to have herself and more to send to two of her best friends. But what happens to those copies is another story. 

Tifa’s increasing desire to sate her sexual lust will definitely get her into trouble. But it wasn’t anything she can’t handle. Challenge accepted. But, not just anyone would meet her standards. No, they would have to earn it in their own way. Some easier than others. But for those few that she deigns to give her full wanton lust and utterly lewd form of love? The ones she chooses for herself? Willing giving them the reins to her libido since she wants them to have them? Those ones? Well, she doesn’t mind submitting to their every desire, since that was her desire, too. Her life after this night would never be the same. It completely changed her outlook; how she viewed the entire world. Tifa’s future will be full of ups and downs, both figuratively and literally. But, most of all, it will be quite the pleasant decent into depravity.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: What will we see in the next exciting episodes? 
> 
> She can't get back into her apartment and it's still the middle of the night? Tifa is going to model some clothes? Wait, is that Master Roshi? Master Zangan said he thought his old teacher was dead!
> 
> Yeah, guests from other fandoms will get a chance with Tifa now that she knows what she wants! For those Cloud lovers out there, he will show up given time. But I have a separate plan for him that he will enjoy. I'm normally a CloudXTifa supporter through and through, this fiction just won't work with it though so I can't do it in this story. She's got a fetish for men who are older or weaker than her, preferably both, in this and he does not fit the bill. This is Tifa-centric but I might make an alternate side-story with him as the lead some other time. Him getting sent to RWBY or High School DxD or Naruto. Could be fun to write. 
> 
> Also, a couple Final Fantasy monsters will show up in this, but only a specific two and not for quite awhile.


End file.
